UN ANGEL EN LA OBSCURIDAD
by KuMiKo Kou
Summary: Las cicatrices en mis muñecas son las marcas que quedaron en mi intento de desaparecer el dolor que vive dentro de mi... quizá fui cobarde, lo admito, pero en ese momento pude ver como todos mis sueños se derrumbaban frente a mis ojos. S
1. PROLOGO

* * *

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

_**Hola!!!**_

_**No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Volver a Amar llegó a su final y ya extraño todos sus comentarios.**_

_**Pero aquí estoy de regreso con esta nueva ocurrencia mía. Este proyecto estuvo en mi cabeza por varios meses y finalmente podre llevarlo a cabo, ahora solo falta que les guste. **_

_**Estoy consiente de que al ser Yaten el protagonista tal vez muchas de las chicas que me acompañaron en mis historias anteriores no les agrade mucho la idea, pero le agradeceria infinitamente que le dieran una oportunidad (aunque sea una chiquita... ).**_

_**Y para aquellas que adoran a Seiya también tengo algunas historias cortas que he estado preparando y en las que será el único protagonista ;) se los prometo...**_

**_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_**

* * *

**ººº**

**EPILOGO**

**ººº**

"**Atrapada en la obscuridad"**

**ººººººººººººººººº**

**_Por fin estoy de regreso en mi departamento, realmente pensé que esta noche no terminaría nunca, no es nada fácil mantener una sonrisa fingida cada vez que él esta frente a mi o tener que aparentar que disfruto de sus besos cuando la verdad es que siento asco de mi misma cada vez que me toca._**

**_He estado viviendo en esta ciudad por cuatro años… cuatro años en los cuales Zafiro se ha mantenido a mi lado, fue el quien me trajo aquí a pesar de no conocer nada de mi, ni de las razones por las cuales quería alejarme de mi pasado, pero todos los lujos que me ha dado han sido a costa de mantener una relación con el, pero todo siempre ha sido entre las sombras ya que el es un hombre casado, eso me da el titulo de amante, así es soy la amante del magnate de la cadena hotelera mas prestigiosa a nivel internacional Zafiro Black... y mi nombre es Serena Stukino o lo que quedo de la Serena que fui hace tanto tiempo._**

**_Después de un tiempo viviendo protegida por zafiro cualquiera hubiera pensado que me abandonaría una vez que se aburriera de mi o de mi cuerpo incluso era algo que yo sabía pasaría pero después de cuatro años nunca ha tenido intenciones de hacerlo y por fin esta noche descubrí el por que._**

**_Mientras estábamos en medio de la cena en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad lo escuche decirme "Te amo", esa fue la frase que salió de su boca mientras yo le daba un trago a mi bebida, realmente no me inmuto que lo dijera, quizá fue por que en el fondo lo sabía, su mirada me lo había revelado mucho tiempo atrás pero no quise aceptarlo, incluso cuando me lo dijo no pude contestarle nada, me quede en silencio y seguí comiendo, sentía su mirada sobre mi, pero ni siquiera levante el rostro para verlo._**

**_¿Para que hacerlo?..._**

**_Tal vez el esperaba que le dijera que yo también lo amaba, pero no es así, sin que el se hubiera dado cuenta se fue convirtiendo en la persona encargada de recordarme con sus caricias lo miserable que soy y lo odio por eso… así es lo odio pero estoy condenada a vivir a su lado, quizá es por que le debo haberme ayudado a escapar del hombre que más amaba en el mundo al no tener el valor para enfrentarlo después de lo que paso._**

**_Lo único bueno de la noche fue escuchar el celular de Zafiro cuando regresábamos al departamento, al parecer su hija Hotaru se puso mal otra vez. No es que me de gusto que su hija este enferma pero gracias a eso pude librarme de el por lo menos esta noche, ya que durante los últimos seis meses ha estado viviendo conmigo, al parecer su relación con su esposa era cada vez más insoportable, pero que se puede esperar cuando se trata de un matrimonio por conveniencia._**

**_Recuerdo que un día llego en medio de la noche cayéndose de borracho, me beso, y antes de caer dormido sobre el sofá me recordó que yo le pertenezco y no pensaba dejarme ir nunca. Después de esa noche no había vuelto a su casa y estuvo prácticamente viviendo conmigo._**

**_Todo este tiempo lo he visto levantarse cada día para irse a la oficina, pero no sin antes quedarse un par de segundos frente a la cama observándome para después rozar mis labios e irse, quizá con la esperanza de que abra los ojos y lo despida con una sonrisa y por si fuera poco un día regreso trayendo consigo un par de guardaespaldas que no se despegan de mi cada vez que salgo del departamento, su excusa para ello fue que no quería que ningún hombre se acercara a mi por que solo el tenía derecho a hacerlo, así que esos hombres están plantados afuera del departamento como si yo fuera una criminal y me siguen a todos lado como mi sombra._**

**_Camino hacía la pequeña cantina y me sirvo una copa de whisky, mi bebida favorita… quien lo hubiera dicho nunca antes hubiera pensado que disfrutaría tanto de este tipo de bebidas, yo que siempre critique a las personas que buscaban refugió en el alcohol y ahora es el alcohol la única cosa que hace que me olvide por un momento del motivo por el cual estoy viviendo de esta manera._**

**_Aunque nunca podre olvidarlo completamente ya que cada vez que Zafiro toca mi cuerpo pareciera que son sus manos las que están sobre mí… que son su labios los que recorren mi piel, incluso puedo respirar su aroma cada que él esta cerca de mi. Me siento tan cansada de todo lo que representa mi mundo, quien hubiera pensado que toda mi vida se convertiría en este infierno, como fue que de un día para otro todo se volvió oscuro._**

**_Las cicatrices que yacen en mis muñecas son las marcas que quedaron en mi intento de desaparecer el dolor que vive dentro de mi, quizá fui cobarde, lo admito… pero en ese momento sentí como todos mis sueños de formar una familia al lado del hombre que amaba se derrumbaban frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo._**

**_Yo siempre me había considerado una persona fuerte que podía enfrentarlo todo y salir adelante con la frente en alto, pero lo ocurrido aquella noche simplemente acabo conmigo y con mis ilusiones, en un momento se llevo todo… nunca pude sobreponerme y creo que nunca podre hacerlo._**

**_Recuerdo que cuando tenía quince años conocí el dolor que representa perder un ser querido, pero… logre salir adelante después de haberlo perdido quizá fue por que desde el principio supe que el no podía estar a mi lado para siempre y la resignación estaba en mi desde el momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron por primera vez, a pesar de que nunca tuvimos alguna relación mas allá de una bonita amistad el fue mi primer amor, aunque yo nunca tuve el valor para confesárselo… el día en que su corazón se detuvo cansado de seguir luchando sentí una infinita tristeza en pero con ayuda de sus hermanos logre sobreponerme… empezar nuevamente y Seiya Kou se convirtió en un hermoso recuerdo de mi adolescencia... pero no puedo evitar pensar que si el se hubiera quedado a mi lado tal vez mi vida sería diferente._**

**_Miro hacia la ventana dejando que la luz de la luna ilumina mi rostro… que envidia le tengo… por que a pesar de estar en medio de la obscuridad, las estrellas siempre están ahí brillando solo para ella, en cambio yo no he podido ver la luz en mucho tiempo._**

**_Pongo mis manos sobre mi rostro y cierro los ojos tratando de apartar ese recuerdo de mi cabeza… me puedo escuchar a suplicándole que no lo hiciera pero el solo me miraba sin decir nada, en su mirada podía ver la satisfacción de verme suplicando… sacudo mi cabeza y tomo un trago de mi copa, regreso a la estancia y me siento sobre el diván, busco mis cigarrillos en mi bolsa y enciendo uno sintiendo las lágrimas resbalando sobre mis mejillas._**

**_No puedo evitar que los recuerdos regresen a mi cabeza… esa noche en cuanto se fue dejándome destrozada corrí a mi habitación, lo primero que vi al entrar fue aquel vestido, mi vestido de novia… me cubrí el rostro con mis manos y una sensación de dolor se hizo presente cuando toque mis labios, me mire al espejo apenas si había podido cubrir mi desnudes con mi saco, en ese momento me di asco y entre a la bañera quería limpiar mi cuerpo… me sentía tan sucia, el agua comenzó a teñirse de sangre cuando enjuague mi rostro y al mirar mi mano izquierda, vi resplandecer mi anillo de compromiso y entonces lo recordé a él junto con cada momento que pase a su lado._**

**_Yaten Kou era mi prometido y el hombre que mas he amado en la vida, después de la muerte de Seiya los años comenzaron a pasar tan rápido y cada uno siguió con su vida pero el lazo que nos mantenía unidos nunca se rompió, Taiki se había ido a estudiar arquitectura en una universidad muy prestigiada de los Estados Unidos, mientras que Yaten estudiaba Leyes en Europa y yo Diseño de Modas en el mismo país así que el y yo nos veíamos casi a diario, la verdad es que ambos nos llevábamos muy bien, yo me sentía muy cómoda a su lado ya que el me hacia sentir segura y cuando me di cuenta estaba profundamente enamorada de él, adoraba el brillo en su ojos color esmeralda cuando me miraba y me fascinaba su fragancia._**

**_Pero preferí mantener mi amor por el como un secreto… ya que temía que el no sintiera lo mismo. Cada año para las épocas navideñas Yaten, Taiki y yo viajábamos hasta Japón para pasar las fiestas todos juntos, pasábamos nuestro primer día en Tokio limpiando la casa ya que como nadie habitaba ahí el polvo y las telarañas se encargaban de crear un ambiente tétrico durante todo el año para recibirnos, después salíamos de compras y por la noche nos encargábamos de decorar la casa pero el árbol le tocaba solamente a los hermanos Kou era algo así como una tradición mientras ellos se encargaban de la decoración del hermoso árbol, yo preparaba la cena o intentaba ornear algunas galletas, pero siempre guardaban la estrella para que fuera yo quien la colocara en la punta del árbol, siempre pensé que lo hacían con el afán de burlarse de mi al verme trepada en cualquier cosa para poder llegar hasta la punta._**

**_Fue durante esa época hace seis años que Yaten me pidió que fuera su novia, recuerdo que era una noche muy fría ya que había estado nevando, pero aun así yo salí al balcón a disfrutar de la luz de la luna, al poco rato sentí su presencia a mi lado y voltee mi mirada hacia su rostro, tenía la nariz roja a causa del frio y no pude evitar sonreír se veía encantador, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvo tratando de articular un oración completa pero cuando lo hizo solo pudo decirme que me amaba y solo eso basto para que me lanzara a sus brazos y lo besara, después de eso no hubo necesidad de decir nada más y a partir de esa noche nos hicimos inseparables._**

**_Fuimos novios por más de un año y el día de su graduación me pido matrimonio, yo no podía estar mas feliz en ese momento nunca pensé que ese sueño que construimos juntos se terminara una semana antes del día de nuestra boda._**

**_¿Cual fue razón?_**

**_Creo que una mejor pregunta sería ¿Quién fue la razón?..._**

**_Su nombre era Haruka Tenoh, era o mejor dicho es el mejor amigo de Yaten y también es el hombre que me lo quito todo… siempre desconfíe de él, nunca me agrado su forma tan lasciva de mirarme, pero al ser tan cercano a Yaten intente ignorar ciertas actitudes que tenía conmigo… en pocas palabras fue Haruka quien convirtió mi hermoso cuento de hadas en la terrible pesadilla en la que he vivido durante cuatro años…_**

**_Solo espero que Yaten sea tan feliz como hubiera querido que fuera a mi lado, quizá ahora el este felizmente casado y tenga una linda familia como la que siempre soñé tener a su lado… pero el destino me tenía preparada una vida completamente distinta a la que idealice desde niña._**

**_Lo que más me lastima cada día es pensar que todo el amor que Yaten sintió alguna vez por mí seguramente se convirtió en odio… por que yo aún lo amo como nunca podré volver a amar a nadie más._**

* * *

_**ººººº**_

_**Que le pareció…**_

**_ºººººººº_**

_**Espero dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, en fin todo lo que se les ocurra… :)**_

_**Atte.-**_

_**Su amiga…KuMiKo Kou**_

**_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_**


	2. AGUA SALADA

_**Hola!!!**_

_**Lo siento mucho se que esta vez tarde mucho en actualizar, pero la verdad es que no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, como les había dicho estaba haciendo unos exámenes, pero intentare actualizar más frecuentemente… lo prometo.**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta nueva locura mía… **_

_**PD.- Como saben todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko solo la historia es mía… **_

**_._**

* * *

La luz del día entro por la ventana del departamento iluminando el rostro de la rubia logrando que abriera los ojos, se levanto con un poco de pesadez y camino hasta el cuarto de baño sintiéndose un poco mareada después de haber pasado toda la noche bebiendo. Cerró los ojos a causa de la terrible resaca que tenía en ese momento.

Se quito el vestido que llevaba puesto y entro a la ducha, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Zafiro regresara después de todo no había vuelto en toda la noche lo que indicaba que su hija estaba bien y la rubia sabía perfectamente que el peliazul no soportaba estar tanto tiempo bajo el mismo techo que su esposa.

Serena había conocido a la flamante Sra. Black mediante las fotos que aparecían ocasionalmente en algunas revistas de sociales y en el periódico, después de todo Rei Black no solo era esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos si no que también era la hija de un hombre muy importante en el mundo de las finanzas. Afortunadamente no se la había topado nunca, cosa que le resultaba un poco extraña ya que su relación con Zafiro no era precisamente un secreto, pues el peliazul se había encargado de lucirla como a una joya en todos los eventos a los cuales asistía.

Cuando termino de arreglarse, escucho como se abría la puerta de su departamento, no se inmuto ya que con semejantes gorilas vigilando su "seguridad" era imposible que se tratara de alguien más que el peliazul. Escucho sus pasos en la sala y sonrió pensando en la expresión que seguramente debía tener al ver las botellas vacías de whisky y las colillas de cigarro tiradas por toda la alfombra.

En pocos segundos el peliazul entro a la habitación y se planto frente a ella sin decir nada, seguramente esperando una explicación por el desastre en que se había convertido la estancia.

– **Que diablos fue lo que sucedió ahí afuera, recuerdo haberte dejado claro que detesto que bebas y mucho más que fumes **– le reclamo sujetándola por el brazo – **Lo se **– respondió sin modificar la expresión indiferente ante el enojo del peliazul, quien solo atino a liberar su brazo mientras daba un suspiro.

Zafiro se sentó al borde de la cama tallándose la sien, con la clara intención de tranquilizarse, después de todo ese departamento era su escape y la mujer que estaba frente a el era lo único que lo hacía olvidarse de todos los problemas que tenía tanto en su matrimonio como en su trabajo y lo ultimo que deseaba era que su pequeño mundo se viera afectado.

Levantó la mirada y la observo mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse el cabello frente al espejo, había observado esa rutina tantas veces que al contrarío de lo que muchos podrían llegar pensar nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, se levanto y se acerco hasta ella rodeándola por la cintura, mientras rozaba sus labios.

– **No quiero discutir contigo… ahora que te parece si salimos a desayunar **– le propuso mientras se alejaba de ella y se ponía su saco.

Serena no respondió nada, solo tomo su bolsa y salió del departamento del brazo del peliazul, simplemente había perdido la voluntad y se dedicaba a cumplir cada deseo de Zafiro cuando él estaba cerca de ella, pero una vez que se encontraba sola, el dolor parecía ser más fuerte y terminaba llorando como una pequeña niña, era en esos momento en los que el alcohol se volvía la única escapatoria que tenía de aquel recuerdo que le había arrebatado la felicidad.

Después de haber desayunado en un restaurante regresaron al departamento, como era costumbre el peliazul se sentó en la estancia con un periódico frente al el mientras que Serena solo permanecía a su lado, sin decir ni hacer nada. Solo se quedaba horas divagando con la mirada perdida en lo que solían ser los recuerdos más hermosos de su vida, aquellos recuerdos que una vez la hicieron la mujer más feliz del mundo pero que ahora no eran más que simples recuerdos.

– **Daría cualquier cosa por que tus hermosos ojos no expresaran tanta tristeza **– le susurro después de haberla observado por un par de minutos sin que ella se diera cuenta en que momento había abandonado su lectura y había enfocado la mirada sobre ella.

Sin darse cuenta Serena se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida, se había enamorado de ella en el momento menos esperado y cada mañana que despertaba a su lado se preguntaba que sería de su vida si no la hubiera encontrado años atrás.

_**Flash Back**_

Zafiro acaba de salir de una reunión con los accionistas de su compañía y decidió caminar un poco antes de dejar la ciudad de Tokio. Mientras caminaba por un hermoso parque de la ciudad, la lluvia comenzó a caer inesperadamente… observó a la gente correr en busca de refugio y cuando estaba a punto de imitarlos la figura de una mujer cerca de él llamo su atención.

Se trataba de una hermosa rubia que estaba sentada sobre una banca frente al lago, pero no había sido su belleza lo que lo orillo a caminar hasta ella sino que la joven parecía estar llorando, se sentó a su lado y un extraño sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió en un momento, podía escuchar sus sollozos aunque ella tratara de esconder su llanto entre sus manos.

Cuando finalmente hubo reunido el valor para hablar con ella, la rubia se puso de pie y tomo una pequeña maleta que tenía junto a ella, la observo dar unos pasos lejos de el y sin entender por que tuvo el impulso de seguirla y como reflejo la sujeto del brazo para evitar que siguiera caminado. Pero la reacción de la joven ante el contacto de su mano sobre su piel, fue algo que nunca hubiera esperado, los celestes de la rubia lo miraron con terror y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

– **Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarla **– se disculpo, soltándola inmediatamente un poco apenado de haberla puesto en ese estado, fue ahí cuando se percato del golpe que tenía en su labio inferior.

– **Solo quería saber si estaba usted bien **– le pregunto mientras observaba como las lágrimas seguían resbalando por las mejillas de la rubia mezclándose con la lluvia que caía sobre ellos.

– **Tal vez pueda ayudarla en algo, me pareció que quizá necesita de un amigo **– siguió hablando al ver que la rubia no contestaba a sus preguntas y solo se aferraba a su maleta como si de eso dependiera su vida.

En ese momento comenzó a sentirse realmente estúpido, por su cabeza comenzó a pasar la idea de que quizá la mujer frente a el estaba loca. Pero para su sorpresa ella finalmente le hablo.

– **No creo que pueda ayudarme a menos que sea capaz de regresar el tiempo o llevarme a un lugar donde él no pueda encontrarme nunca **– las palabras de la rubia lo habían tomado por sorpresa, sin saber por que le sonrió antes de contestarle.

– **Tal vez no sea capaz de regresar el tiempo, pero en dos horas salgo para Vancouver Canadá y puede ser ese sea un buen lugar para comenzar de nuevo **– de dijo mirando como la expresión de la rubia lo miraba sorprendida, y sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta que le había ofrecido que viajará con él sin conocer ni siquiera su nombre o él motivo por el que estaba en ese estado, pero el golpe en su rostro le hablaba un poco del sufrimiento que se revelaba tras aquellos celestes que no había podido dejar de mirar…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Cuando regreso nuevamente a la realidad la sostenía entre sus brazos de una manera posesiva, ella había llegado a su vida de una manera tan inesperada que había transformado su mundo y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, aunque tuviera que retenerla por la fuerza ella siempre estaría a su lado.

– **Me encantaría saber que pasa por tu cabeza cada vez que te pierdes en tus pensamientos **– le dijo al ver que la rubia se quedaba callada y solo atinaba a bajar la mirada.

– **Nada importante **– contesto tratando de esconder su dolor en una fingida sonrisa.

– **No puedes seguir escondiéndote de mí **– le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro en una de sus manos – **Déjame ser parte de tu vida **– siguió hablando al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello delicadamente

– **Acaso no he estado a tu lado por cuatro años, eso no es suficiente para ti **– dejo escapar Serena mientras trataba de librarse de sus brazos, dando por terminada la conversación, pero el brazo del peliazul la retuvo antes de que se alejara.

– **Espera quédate a mi lado, déjame sentir el calor de tu cuerpo… **– le pidió mientras la aferraba contra su cuerpo con más fuerza, aprisionando sus labios contra los suyos en un beso apasionado. Se separo de ella lentamente hundiendo su cabeza entre los hombros de la rubia mientras continuaba abrazándola por la cintura.

– **Te amo… **– susurro cerrando los ojos, sin darse cuenta que los ojos de la mujer que amaba se llenaban de lágrimas.

.

_Oo – Oo – Oo – Oo –_

_Oo – Oo – Oo – _

_Oo – Oo –_

_Oo –_

_Oo – Oo –_

_Oo – Oo – Oo – _

_Oo – Oo – Oo – Oo –_

_._

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la misma ciudad se encontraban dos jóvenes abordando un taxi con rumbo al departamento que habían alquilado por un par de meses.

El viaje había sido demasiado largo por lo que ambos estaban sumamente agotados y lo único que deseaban era poder darse un baño y dormir un poco. Cuando finalmente cruzaron la puerta de su departamento el más alto de los dos entro y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de la estancia.

– **Finalmente hemos llegado… el viaje fue demasiado largo **– se quejo mientras miraba a su hermano entrar con las maletas que el había dejado junto a la puerta.

– **Lo se, pero no te quedes ahí sentado ayúdame con el equipaje **– se quejo el peliplateado.

– **Lo siento **– se disculpó el castaño, mientras se ponía de pie para ayudar a su hermano.

– **Por cierto a que hora llegará Lita mañana **– pregunto Yaten, mientras buscaba un poco de agua en el refrigerador esperando que la encargada del edificio hubiera hecho las compras como se lo habían pedido.

– **No estoy seguro, pero me prometió llegar a tiempo para la cena **– contesto el castaño – **Vas a acompañarnos no es cierto **– cuestiono a su hermano.

– **Por supuesto, cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarme toda la noche encerrado aquí **– contesto sin darle la más mínima importancia – **Me voy a dar un baño, mientras ordena algo para cenar **– siguió hablando mientras entraba a una de las recamaras con una maleta.

Taiki se quedo observando el lugar por donde el peliplateado de había marchado, aunque Yaten intentara fingir que todo en su vida estaba bien él sabía que eso no era verdad su hermano no había superado el abandono de la única mujer que había amado y que lamentablemente sabía seguía amando. Solamente deseaba que ella no se volviera a cruzar por su camino nunca y quizá algún día la herida en el corazón del peliplateado cerraría finalmente.

Mientras tanto en su habitación el peliplateado saco su billetera de su abrigo y busco dentro de ella lo único que había conservado de la mujer que amaba, era una vieja fotografía que le había tomado el día que le pidió fuera su novia. Había estado a punto de tirarla tantas veces pero siempre se acobardaba en el último momento y terminaba por arrepentirse, a pesar de todo seguía amándola.

– _**Por Dios… a pesar de todo te sigo amando, luces tan hermosa en esta foto. Me sentí tan feliz cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo que el amor me cegó y no me di cuenta en que momento dejaste de amarme. Faltaba menos de una semana para nuestra boda cuando te fuiste sin decir nada, en tu departamento solo encontré aquel vestido de novia que nunca quisiste mostrarme, pero ninguna nota… simplemente desapareciste. Solamente espero que tu vida sea tan miserable como lo es la mía **_–

.

_Oo – Oo – Oo – Oo –_

_Oo – Oo – Oo – _

_Oo – Oo –_

_Oo –_

_Oo – Oo –_

_Oo – Oo – Oo – _

_Oo – Oo – Oo – Oo –_

_._

En el momento que la rubia abrió los ojos la noche ya había caído, observo al peliazul que dormía desnudo junto a ella, habían pasado toda la tarde "haciendo el amor"; se levanto dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo solamente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Aun podía respirar en su piel el aroma de Zafiro y podía sentirlo recorrer su cuerpo a su antojo. Limpio una lágrima que escapo de sus ojos y entro a la ducha luchando contra sus deseos de echarse a llorar. Se sentía tan sucia y tan cansada de todo pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, simplemente se había dado por vencida.

Cuando Zafiro despertó esperaba encontrar a la rubia aún durmiendo a su lado pero solo encontró su lado de la cama vació, se puso la parte inferior de su pijama y salió de la habitación. La encontró en la cocina, cosa que le sorprendió bastante ya que todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo con ella nunca la había visto cocinar.

– **No sabía que supieras cocinar **– le dijo tomándola por sorpresa, cosa que ocasiono que la rubia dejara caer un vaso que tenía en la mano.

– **Lo siento no quise asustarte **– se disculpo, mientras se agachaba para levantar los vidrios rotos.

– **No importa… **– contesto sin prestar atención a los movimientos del peliazul y concentrándose nuevamente en el guisado que estaba preparando.

La indiferencia de la rubia le dolía, pero no le extrañaba, ella siempre había sido así y aunque deseaba que cambiara en el fondo sabía que era casi imposible esperar que ella llegara a amarlo como el la amaba. Tiro los resto del vaso en el cesto de basura y camino fuera de la cocina.

– **No vas a cenar **– fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la rubia cuando se dio cuenta que el peliazul dejaba la cocina.

– **Por supuesto **– sonrió mientras regresaba a su lado y besaba su mejilla – **Además huele muy bien **– dijo mientras aspiraba el aroma que desprendía el guisado.

Pocos minutos después se encontraban cenando, ninguno de los dos decía nada, Serena tenía su mirada fija sobre el plato de comida frente a ella, le parecía realmente irónico el rumbo que había tomado su vida.

– **He decidido pedirle el divorcio a Rei **– las palabras de Zafiro habían sido tan inesperadas que Serena inmediatamente desvió su mirada hacía el rostro del peliazul – **Mañana mismo hablare con mi abogado **– siguió hablando, para después darle un trago a su copa.

– **Por que… **– susurro la rubia mientras lo observaba.

– **Acaso no es obvio, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado **– contesto seriamente mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

– **Pero… está bien si es lo que tú quieres **– balbuceo sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Esa noche, cuando el peliazul se había quedado dormido, Serena salió a la terraza, nunca pensó en casarse con nadie después de lo ocurrido y la realidad era que no quería hacerlo, pero no podía oponerse. Extendió su mano y frente a ella se encontró con el anillo que una vez significo toda su felicidad y que ahora se había convertido en un recuerdo de aquel hombre que aún seguía amando, nunca se lo había quitado, pero muy pronto tendría que hacerlo. Hundió su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar dejando que el firmamento estrellado fuera el único testigo de sus lágrimas y de su dolor.

.

* * *

_**Bueno que les pareció el primer capitulo… si se que estuvo un poco corto y además no hubo mucha acción pero es el comienzo… todo se pondrá mejor una vez que Serena y Yaten se reencuentren ((Eso espero)).**_

_**Ahora me despido y les prometo que a partir de ahora responderé a todos sus reviews… es un propósito que me he hecho… cuídense mucho… bye… :)**_

_**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou**_

**_._**


	3. ODIO EN TU MIRADA

_**Hola… bueno ahora no tengo mucho que decir, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco enojada ((detesto cuando la computadora y el internet fallan)), así que solo espero que disfruten del capitulo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**

* * *

**

.

**ODIO EN TU MIRADA…**

**.**

Esa mañana, cuando Zafiro despertó, Serena aún seguía durmiendo a su lado; sonrió ligeramente y se acerco hasta besar sus labios suavemente. Miro el reloj y dio un suspiro al ver que se le había hecho tarde, tomo el teléfono que reposaba en la mesa de noche y marco un número ya conocido por el, después de todo ser su propio jefe tenía sus ventajas. Espero en la línea un par de segundos hasta que finalmente escucho la voz de su secretaria.

– **Srita Aino, el día de hoy no iré a la oficina… así que encárguese de mandarme todos los pendientes para revisarlos **– le ordeno sin detenerse si quiera para darle los buenos días – **¿A su casa?... **– titubeo la secretaria en un hilo de voz – **A mi departamento en el centro **– corrigió el peliazul – **Enseguida Sr. **– respondió la joven un poco intimidada por el tono serio del peliazul –** Ah Sr. Black hace un momento llamaron para confirmar la cena de esta noche… **– le informo antes de que este fuera colgarle – **Es verdad, lo había olvidado… pero encárguese de confirmarla y también de hacer las reservaciones en el lugar de siempre **– finalizo y colgó sin esperar una respuesta.

Dejo el aparato nuevamente en su lugar y regreso la mirada a la rubia que seguía plenamente dormida, lo que él ignoraba era que la rubia no había dormido a su lado sino que regreso a la habitación cuando el sol amenazaba con el nuevo día. Se acurruco nuevamente junto a ella e intento dormir un poco más, apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, se levanto molesto y busco el pequeño aparato dentro de su saco.

– **Diga **– respondió sin ocultar su evidente molestia – **Querido, lamento haber interrumpido tu descanso al lado de esa golfa. Pero necesito hablar contigo **– escucho la voz de su esposa al otro lado de la línea.

Dio un suspiro y salió de la habitación, obviamente la llamada de la morena iría más allá de solo una conversación tranquila, y lo último que quería era despertar a la rubia.

– **Que diablos quieres** – respondió una vez que se encontró en la sala – **Tengo que hacer un viaje y Hotaru no puede venir conmigo… crees que podrías quedarte en casa esos días o prefieres seguir revolcándote con tu amante **– le dijo con la voz sarcástica que tanto odiaba – **Sabes perfectamente que adoro a mi hija y sabiendo que no estarás en la casa no veo por que no. Por cierto, quien sabe, quizá cuando regreses la casa tenga una nueva dueña **– se burlo el peliazul – **Tratándose de ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa querido, pero ni se te ocurra meter a esa a mi casa **– le respondió enfatizando las ultimas dos palabras – **Mide tus palabras por que "esa", como tu la llamas es la próxima Sra. Black y como no pretendo seguir escuchando tu dulce voz querida, llama a mi secretaria y dile cuando te vas **– finalizo sin dar tiempo para que Rei respondiera cualquier cosa y colgó lanzando el teléfono contra la pared.

Definitivamente su día no había comenzado nada bien, Rei sabía perfectamente como alterar sus nervios, se sirvió una copa de tequila y la bebió de un solo trago, tratando de tranquilizarse, después de todo no podía dejar que sus planes para ese día se vieran afectados por alguien que no tenía la mínima importancia en su vida.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

.

Cuando Yaten despertó, se encontró con el departamento completamente solo, busco un poco de fruta y jugo en el refrigerador y se preparo algo para desayunar. Mientras estaba en el comedor el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar, dejo el tenedor sobre su plato y se levanto a atender la llamada.

– **Diga **– respondió mientras encendía la televisión con el control remoto – **Buenos días, se encuentra el Sr. Taiki Kou **– escucho a un joven al otro lado de la línea – **Mmmm… Si, el habla **– mintió mientras cambiaba el canal. Sabía que si Taiki se enteraba de que lo estaba suplantando se molestaría pero realmente le intrigaba saber quien buscaba a su hermano, si acaban de llegar a la ciudad – **Solo llamo para confirmar la cena de esta noche… **–

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

.

Cuando Zafiro regreso a su habitación, Serena ya no estaba en la cama entro al cuarto de baño y a través de la cortina pudo ver la silueta de la rubia bajo la regadera. Sonrió al imaginarse el cuerpo de la rubia completamente mojado, sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar sus lujuriosos pensamientos de su cabeza ya que tenía trabajo, además ya tendría tiempo para disfrutar de la rubia cuando regresarán de la cena.

– **Princesa… **– la llamo mientras se recargaba sobre la pared – **Esta noche quiero que luzcas espectacular, tengo una cena con amigo y quiero que vengas conmigo **– le explico mientras tomaba una toalla de la repisa al escuchar la regadera cerrarse – **Como quieras **– respondió mientras abría la cortina dejándolo contemplar su desnudez.

Zafiro se acerco hasta ella y la envolvió con la toalla, mientras retiraba unos mechones de cabello de su rostro. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a la indiferencia que Serena salía mostrar, comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de que ella se interesará por él. En cuatro años nunca habían tenido una conversación en la cual ella no respondiera más que en simple monosílabos y mucho menos una pelea. Dio un suspiro al verla acercarse al espejo como si el no estuviera y salió de baño.

– **Hoy trabaje aquí, pero que te parece si vas a comprar un lindo vestido para esta noche y… no se has algo que te guste **– le dijo desde la habitación.

Horas más tarde Serena estaba en el centro comercial, no era que le encantara ir de compras pero prefería eso a tener que quedarse en el departamento mientras Zafiro trabajaba ahí, lo único que realmente detestaba era el par de guardaespaldas que habían estado siguiéndola por cada una de las tiendas en las que había estado, era un poco vergonzoso ya gracias a ellos no pasaba desapercibida en ningún lugar.

Cuando finalmente encontró un vestido y unos zapatos para esa noche entro al salón de belleza que solía acostumbrar y donde afortunadamente se prohibía la entrada a los hombres por lo que sus vigilantes tenían que quedarse afuera. Ahí trabajaba el único hombre con el que solía hablar, su nombre real era Christopher, pero todos lo llamaban Cris, y tal vez el hecho de que fuera gay la hacía sentirse más tranquila, pasaban el tiempo hablando sobre cualquier cosa que "Cris" encontrara interesante y casualmente su tema favorito era decirle a Serena lo mucho que la envidiaba por tener al peliazul durmiendo en su cama. Lo único que Cris no sabía era que lo que cualquier mujer podía envidiar de su relación con el peliazul a ella le resultaba, repulsivo.

– **Dime querida, que quieres lucir el día de hoy **– pregunto mientras jugaba con el cabello rubio de Serena – **No se, esta noche voy a ir a una cena con Zafiro, has algo apropiado **– respondió con un poco de indiferencia, nunca había sabido mucho sobre peinados pero confiaba en el gusto de su "amigo" – **Muy bien querida, veras que el papacito se quedara con la boca abierta **– le dijo emocionada a lo que solo atino a sonreír.

Le resultaba absurdo pensar como cada vez que salía con Zafiro se esmeraba más que nunca en su arreglo, siempre luciendo como una modelo de revista logrando llamar la atención de cualquier hombre que estuviera cerca de ella, de pronto la idea de "necesitarlo" llegó a su cabeza. Había estado dependiendo de Zafiro por tantos años que simplemente estaría perdida si él no estuviera junto a ella, no sabría como sobrevivir en ese mundo que le daba tanto miedo. Por que a pesar de que no lo amaba y no podría amarlo nunca, él se había convertido en su refugió. Y por más absurdo que pudiera parecerle, estaba viviendo dentro una jaula de oro donde podía tenerlo todo pero no era feliz, sino todo lo contrario, pero era una jaula de la que no quería salir.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

Taiki regreso al departamento por la tarde después de haber ido a recoger a Lita al aeropuerto, una vez que llegaron al departamento se encontraron a un Yaten profundamente dormido sobre el sillón de la estancia con el control remoto sobre su pecho y la televisión encendida. El castaño solo se encogió de hombros, ante la sonrisa de su esposa y optaron por dejarlo seguir durmiendo, después de todo aún tenían mucho tiempo antes de la cena de esa noche.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

Una vez que Serena termino sus compras en el centro comercial regreso al departamento, se encargo de guardar lo que había comprado dejando solamente lo que usaría esa noche. Se había decidido por un vestido color índigo entallado hasta la pantorrilla y había comprado un par de zapatilla color plata. Permaneció frente a su vestido por unos minutos, hasta los brazos de Zafiro la rodearon por la espalda.

– **Te veras hermosa con ese vestido puesto **– le susurro mientras besaba su cuellos – **Ahora te dejo para que descanses un poco antes de comenzar a arreglarte, mientras tanto yo terminaré de revisar unos papeles **– le dijo mientras la liberaba del abrazo y salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Serena solo dio un suspiro, no tenía ni la menor idea con quien irían a cenar pero de algo estaba completamente segura, todas las miradas estarían sobre ella por el simple hecho de ser la amante de Zafiro Black, ya podía escuchar los murmullos de las mujeres que estuvieran presentes "_Pobre Rei_", "_No se lo merece_", "_Todo por culpa de esta mujerzuela_" en fin esos eran los comentarios mas comunes. En realidad estaba acostumbrada pero había ocasiones en las que los insultos pesaban más sobre su cabeza, después de todo tenían razón ella no valía nada, o por lo menos era lo que Haruka le había dicho aquella noche.

– _**Alejarme fue lo mejor… no merecías a tu lado a una mujer como yo **_– hablo una vez que sintió completamente sola, recordando un par de ojos color esmeralda, su corazón y su dignidad como mujer estaban tan pisoteados que realmente comenzaba a creer que merecía la vida que tenía. Lo único que nunca nadie podría arrebatarle, eran sus recuerdos… esos recuerdos que guardaba celosamente como prueba de que una vez ella también creyó en los cuentos de hadas y en los finales felices donde la princesa siempre termina al lado de su príncipe azul y viven felices para siempre.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

Faltaban poco menos de cinco minutos para los ocho de la noche que era la hora acordada cuando los hermanos Kou y Lita llegaron al restauran acordado, mencionaron la reservación hecho por su anfitrión e inmediatamente los hicieron pasar y los hicieron sentar en una de las mejores mesas del lugar.

– **Vaya, parece que tu amigo es muy famoso en este lugar **– dijo el peliplateado después de ver la botella de vino que les había llevado mientras esperaban – **Si, eso creo… **– contesto el castaño encogiéndose de hombros – **Y como lo conociste **– pregunto Lita entrando a la conversación – **Pues fue cuando estuve en la universidad, solíamos salir de vez en cuando **– respondió mientras le servía una copa a su adorada esposa –** Por cierto Taiki no crees que ya se tardo **– se quejo el peliplateado mirando la hora en su reloj – **No te desesperes, solo hemos estado aquí poco más de cinco minutos** – lo animo, Taiki sabía perfectamente que la paciencia no era la mayor virtud de su hermano – **Pues espero que no tarde demasiado, comienzo a sentir hambre **– respondió mirando hacia las puertas del restaurant como si realmente fuera capaz de reconocer al amigo de su hermano.

El peliplateado estaba muy inquieto, no era verdad que tuviera hambre, algo dentro de el lo hacía sentirse extraño, bebió de un trago el resto de vino que aún quedaba en su copa. Desviando la mirada nuevamente frente a Taiki quien charlaba animadamente como la castaña. Y cerro los ojos tratando de controlar el sentimiento de rabia que lo invadía cuando el recuerdo de las veces que el también disfruto de la presencia la única mujer que había amado en su vida regresaban a su cabeza. La odiaba por haberlo hecho tan desdichado y sobre todo por que aún continuaba amándola.

– **Te encuentras bien **_– _le pregunto Lita poniendo sus manos sobre su puño regresándolo otra vez al mundo real _– _**Si, estoy bien **_– _sonrió después de haberse dado cuenta que por un momento se había olvidado del lugar en el que se encontraba _– _**Estoy bien… **_– _repitió nuevamente solo que esta vez lo hacía más para si mismo que para la castaña que lo miraba un tanto preocupada.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

Mientras tanto Serena se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto en jaguar de Zafiro mientras este conducía lo más rápido que podía hacía el restaurante. La rubia miro por el espejo retrovisor para comprobar una vez más que su vida no era normal, como siempre no iban solos, la camioneta de sus carceleros iba detrás ellos, dio un suspiro y regreso la vista nuevamente al frente.

– **No puede ser **– se quejo el peliazul cuando se detenían nuevamente por un semáforo en rojo – **Demoraste demasiado en arreglarte **– le reclamo a la rubia – **Lo siento… **– respondió Serena, agachando la mirada – **No realmente no es tu culpa **– balbuceo Zafiro mientras ponía el vehículo en marcha nuevamente.

Y realmente no era su culpa, mientras la rubia aún estaba terminando de vestirse Zafiro había entrado a la habitación y en el momento menos esperado se encontraba sobre ella haciéndola suya nuevamente.

Finalmente cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del restaurante Zafiro bajo de su lado y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la rubia, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Cuando vio a la rubia salir del auto finalmente se podó dar el tiempo a ver lo sensual que lucia. Colocó una mano en la pequeña cintura de Serena y juntos comenzaron a caminar hasta la entrada del restaurante. Pero mientras más cerca estaban Serena se sentía más rara, era como si algo le gritara desde su interior y le pedía que no avanzara más. A unos pasos de la entrada se detuvo de golpe llamando la atención de Zafiro.

– **Sucede algo princesa **– pregunto el peliazul, pero la rubia solo negó con la cabeza y retomo el camino. Zafiro nuevamente la rodeo en un abrazo, como lo había hecho siempre, como si a través de ese acto dejará en claro que esa mujer le pertenecía.

En el momento en que la pareja cruzo la puerta la mayoría de los hombres del lugar enfoco directamente su mirada a la rubia, y realmente nadie podía culparlos, Serena siempre había tenido la cualidad de atraer a los hombres y probablemente eso era lo que había terminado con ella. La miraban de la misma forma como lo había hecho Haruka cuando la vio por primera vez del brazo de Yaten, como si la desnudaran con la mirada.

Serena solo bajo la mirada intentado ocultar su rostro. Cada vez que salían de casa sentía tanto miedo de que alguien se acercara a ella y pudiera tocarla, tenía miedo de que la lastimaran. Y sin darse cuenta en que momento de aferro al brazo de Zafiro que la había soltado para saludar a uno de sus amigos.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

Desde su mesa Yaten se percato como todos lo hombres del lugar miraban con insistencia hacia la entrada, y fue la curiosidad lo que lo hizo enfocar la mirada al mismo punto en donde todos estaban concentrados, por un momento pensó que se trataba de algún artista o algo por el estilo, pero lo que sus ojos vieron fue algo que nunca imagino, ahí estaba ella, se veía tan hermosa como años atrás, pero no veía sola, ella venía aferrada al brazo de otro hombre, le parecía realmente imposible que ella estuviera ahí. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan a prisa al verla caminar hacia el, pero por alguna razón no parecía la misma mujer de la que se había enamorado, la rubia mantenía la mirada agachada y su cuerpo era aún más delgado que años atrás.

Taiki lo miro un poco extrañado y volteo la mirada hacia donde el peliplateado estaba mirando, ahí estaba su amigo, pero delante de el había una pareja que llamo su atención, no era en si la pareja, sino la mujer que venía del brazo de aquel hombre.

– **Serena… **– balbuceo en un susurro. Pero inmediatamente regreso la mirada a su hermano, sabía que Yaten aún la amaba, pero también conocía el rencor que se había acumulado en el corazón del peliplateado y le preocupaba como fuera a reaccionar.

Pero Yaten estaba absorto en la imagen que tenía frente a el, al verla sintió tantos deseos de correr y abrazarla pero su odio hacia ella era aún más fuerte, quería una explicación, necesitaba saber por que lo había traicionado, por que se había marchado de esa manera.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

Un movimiento de Zafiro la hizo volver la mirada al frente, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no podía creerlo, era el, Yaten estaba ahí, con su mirada completamente sobre ella, en ese momento su cuerpo dejo de responderle. Quería salir corriendo pero en lugar de eso continuo caminado del brazo de Zafiro.

Pasaron junto a la mesa en la que se encontraba Yaten, pero en lugar de continuar mirándolo enfoco la mirada al frente, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto, como si todo el amor que algún día se habían tenido no hubiera significado nada. Después de todo ella ya no era la misma, había dejado de ser la mujer que el peliplateado conoció, y lo único que había quedado era un cuerpo ultrajado y un alma destrozada después de aquella noche.

Serena cerró los ojos por un segundo tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus celestes, no podía llorar, no quería hacerlo. No podía mostrar su dolor ante nadie, después de todo ¿Para que hacerlo?, si de cualquier forma nadie podía rescatarla de la obscuridad en la que estaba viviendo y probablemente no quería que nadie lo hiciera, por salir significaba que tendría que contarle a alguien lo que la había hundido en esa obscuridad.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

.

Mientras Yaten seguía a la rubia con la mirada, un hombre se aproximo hasta su mesa, pero estaba tan impresionado que ni siquiera noto cuando Taiki se puso de pie para recibir a su amigo y presentar a la castaña, sino hasta que el hombre llamó su atención.

– **Es una mujer hermosa **– las palabras del hombre pesaron lo suficiente para que el peliplateado lo mirara por primera vez – **Perdón **– balbuceo el peliplateado – **La Srita, Serena **– le explico señalando con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba la rubia – **Perdón, el es mi hermano Yaten y el es Andrew **– señalo Taiki presentándolos, después de todo en ese momento lo mejor era tomarse las cosas con calma – **Y… ese tipo es su esposo **– pregunto el peliplateado regresando la mirada pero ahora al peliazul que estaba al lado de Serena, ignorando las formalidades de Taiki – **El es Zafiro Black… y no, no es su esposa, pero la cuida incluso más que al Sra. Black **– respondió mientras llamaba al mesero con un movimiento de mano – **Entonces… **– balbuceo Yaten – **En efecto ella es su amante, pero no dudo que en cualquier momento se divorcie para casarse con ella… después de todo escuche que ya viven juntos y además tienen una relación de cuatro años **– le explico, mirando de reojo a la rubia.

Yaten no podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar, le parecía increíble, como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona, se preguntaba en que momento la dulce mujer de la que aún estaba enamorado había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a una completamente diferente. Observo como el peliazul se aproximaba a Serena y la besaba en la mejilla, en ese momento sintió deseos de aproximarse hasta ellos y alejarlo de la rubia. Pero no tenía derecho a hacer nada, ella había dejado en claro que no lo quería dentro de su vida, sin embargo los últimos cuatro años una parte de él guardaba la esperanza de que ella le diera una razón, algo que justificará su ausencia y… lo que en realidad deseaba era que ella volviera. Añoraba su sonrisa, sus besos, su perfume, su voz diciéndole que lo amaba y sobre todo necesitaba volver a sentirse entre sus brazos.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

.

En todo el rato que llevaban en aquella mesa Serena no había tenido el valor para volver su mirada al hombre que sabía continuaba mirándola insistentemente, de pronto comenzó a sentir un pequeño mareo después de todo no había comido en todo el día.

– **Te sientes bien, luces muy pálida **– pregunto el peliazul, mientras dirigía su atención completamente a la rubia – **No, yo… necesito ir al tocador **– se disculpo y se alejo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el baño para damas.

Se enjuago el rostro buscando tranquilizarse un poco, pero no podía y como podría hacerlo sabiendo que Yaten estaba tan cerca de ella, no entendía por que si ella se había alejado lo más posible ahora él estaba ahí, por que la vida se empeñaba en torturarla. Sabía que dentro del corazón del peliplateado no existía nada más que despreció por ella, pero no podía evitar que eso le doliera, pues como hacer para que el hecho de que la única persona que has amado te odie, no te lastime.

Se limpió el rostro con una pequeña toalla, retoco su maquillaje y salió del tocador tratando de lucir tan espectacular como siempre, pero en cuanto cruzo el marco de la puerta se encontró a Yaten, el peliplateado estaba recargado sobre una de las paredes con la mirada sobre ella. Serena apretó su bolsa como si de ello dependiera su vida, lo observo a lo ojos por un instante pero no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada, como hacerlo si no soportaba ver el odio que se reflejaba en aquellos mismos ojos que una vez la miraron con amor. Bajo la mirada por un par de segundos, se recordó a si misma que el peliplateado ya no formaba parte de su vida y levanto nuevamente la mirada, pero esta vez sin mirarlo a él sino hacía el pasillo y comenzó a caminar pasando junto a Yaten como lo haría con cualquier otro desconocido.

Yaten no podía simplemente dejarla ir, quería una explicación, quería conocer las razones por las que había estado sufriendo, necesitaba escucharla decir que había dejado de amarlo, entonces, quizá podría seguir adelante con su vida.

– **Esta vez no puedes huir **– le dijo el peliplateado sujetándola del brazo y provocando una mueca de dolor en el rostro de la rubia – **Suéltame… **– le pidió Serena intentando liberarse de su agarre – **Olvídalo… no pienso soltarte hasta escuchar el porque **– le exigió sin soltarla un poco – **Lo mejor es que te olvides que volvimos a encontrarnos, continua con tu vida… **– le dijo Serena sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos – **Que fácil es para ti, pero no puedo hacerlo… no sin ante escuchar una explicación, una razón de por que me abandonaste **– le susurro cerca del oído, después de todo no era el lugar ideal para armar una escándalo.

La forma en la que Yaten le había dicho esto último la hizo mirarlo a los ojos, podía respirar su fragancia y sintió deseos de refugiarse entre sus brazos, pero no podía hacerlo, sintió como una de las manos del peliplateado acaricio su mejilla y cerro los ojos ante el contacto del roce contra su piel. Pero a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de Zafiro, regreso del sueño en el que comenzaba a sumergirse y lo alejo de ella.

– **No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima otra vez **– le advirtió comenzando a caminar lejos del peliplateado sin volverse siquiera para mirarlo.

Yaten se quedo observando el lugar por donde la rubia se había marchado, se sintió completamente un estúpido por un segundo se olvido de todo y le pareció que estaba otra vez frente a la mujer que había amado, pero definitivamente ella no era la misma. Apretó sus puños a sus costados, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, por fin sabía donde estaba después de cuatro años y no se marcharía hasta escuchar de su propia voz la razón por la cual lo había dejado a pocos días de su boda. La razón que Haruka le había dado ya no era suficiente.

.

* * *

.

_**Bueno y que le pareció, la verdad es que no quede muy convencida, siento como si hubiera estado trabajando bajo presión y… en fin no quede muy conforme. Así que espero que no hayan quedado decepcionadas y si así fue pues realmente no puedo culparlas… **_

_**.**_

_**No se, siento que el reencuentro, no era lo que todas esperaban y de hecho no era lo que yo imaginaba, pero conforme fui escribiendo se me salió de control y termino en esto. Además surgió en mi cabeza otro tipo de cosas que no pude poner ahora por que simplemente un restaurant no es el lugar adecuado para sacar a relucir ciertas cosas… así que creo que tendré que propiciar otro encuentro más, pero más intimo para ciertos detalles… que, bueno ya verán. **_

_**.**_

_**PD.- Acepto dudas, comentarios, quejas, reclamaciones, linchamientos, no se lo que crean conveniente… :) **_

_**.**_

_**Y por ultimo y no menos importante, muchas gracias por leer, realmente estoy agradecida con todas ustedes, por darle una oportunidad a mí historia. Las quiero mucho, se cuidan, bye…**_

_**.**_

_**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou **_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	4. FINJAMOS

_**Hola!!!**_

_**Bueno yo se que no tengo escusas para justificar la demora de este capitulo pero de verdad me costo mucho… siento como que me estoy desviando de la idea original… **_

_**Pero finalmente pude concluir el capitulo, espero que les guste ya que me costo mucho poder terminarlo… disfrútenlo!!! **_

.

.

* * *

**....................................................**

**FINJAMOS… **

**....................................................**

**.**

Durante todo el camino de regreso al departamento Serena mantuvo la mirada fija en los enormes edificios que iban pasando a través de la ventanilla del auto, por su cabeza pasaban tantas cosas que simplemente no podía enfocarse a ninguna de ellas, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era beber algo hasta quedar completamente inconsciente pero sabía que eso era lo ultimo que podría hacer esa noche. En primer lugar sobresalía el hecho de que Zafiro detestaba verla beber y en segundo lugar estaba la forma tan extraña en la que el peliazul había decidido que se marcharan del restaurant cuando apenas si tenían una hora de haber llegado, sabía que algo había ocurrido para que él actuara de esa manera y por si fuera poco en todo el camino no le había dirigido la palabra cosa realmente extraña, pero que hasta cierto punto le agradecía, no quería enfrascarse en una conversación en la cual el único participante era él cuando su cabeza no dejaba de reproducirle la forma en la que Yaten la había enfrentado. El la odiaba, finalmente lo había comprobado… la odiaba y ella simplemente no podía culparlo ya que ella también se odiaba.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio, el peliazul la ayudo a bajar del auto y le ofreció su brazo para caminar hasta el departamento. A pesar de que él se estaba comportando como siempre Serena noto algo diferente en su mirada, algo no era del todo normal. Pero su inquietud fue respondida una vez que Zafiro cerró la puerta del departamento tras de si, soltando una bofetada contra la rubia. Por primera vez el se había atrevido a golpearla.

– **¡¡Me puedes explicar con quien demonios estabas hablando afuera de los baños!!** **– **le grito mientras la sujetaba violentamente del brazo.

Pero Serena había entrado en un estado de pánico que no pudo articular palabra alguna, el golpe de Zafiro le había recordado los golpes que había recibido años atrás, lo miro horrorizada y por un segundo le pareció estar viendo el rostro del hombre que le había destrozado la vida.

– **Serena… –** la llamo nuevamente, solo que esta vez su tono de voz era más suave. Se sintió como un verdadero patán, nunca antes se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a una mujer, pero en ese momento estaba lleno de cólera que no se detuvo a pensar.

La había visto cuando hablaba con aquel peliplateado afuera de los baños, también se percato de la forma en que la sujetaba, pero cuando estaba por ir tras ella, la vio abandonar a aquel hombre y regresar junto a él. Minutos después no pudo soportar la insistencia con la que ese hombre seguía observando a la rubia y prefirió sacarla de ese lugar.

Pero en ese momento al verla tan atemorizada frente a él comprendió que había cometido una estupidez, se pregunto que si acaso no habían sido suficiente cuatro años, en los cuales la rubia se dedico en completamente a él, para ganarse su total confianza. Por primera vez se detuvo a pensar que lo más obvio era que aquel hombre la abordara cuando la vio salir del baño, después de todo era ella muy hermosa y podía despertar el deseo de cualquier hombre.

– **Lo siento, no debí hacerlo… –** se disculpo mientras la abrazaba, sintiendo por primera vez el temblor en el cuerpo de la rubia y se maldijo a si mismo por haberla puesto de aquella manera **–** **Fui un estúpido por favor perdóname –** le pidió mientras tomaba su rostro con una de sus manos y limpiaba las lágrimas que habían escapado finalmente de sus celestes. Y acarició el lugar donde la había golpeado minutos antes. Serena tenía la mejilla muy colorada y seguramente al día siguiente tendría un moretón espectacular en la misma zona.

– **Por favor di algo… –** le pidió al ver que ella solo atinaba a bajar el rostro evitando seguir mirándolo.

– **No te preocupes, no pasa nada –** le respondió finalmente, después de todo siempre había creído que el hombre que tenía frente a ella tenía todo el derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Zafiro la besó en la mejilla mientras buscaba dentro de su abrigo, sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra y la abrió frente a sus ojos dejando ver una hermosa sortija.

– **Nos casaremos en cuanto obtenga mi divorcio… y esta sortija es algo así como un recordatorio de que me perteneces – **le susurro cerca le oído **– Ahora por que no vas a descansar, quede de ir a tomar unos tragos con mis socios después de traerte… – **le explicó y después se despidió de ella con un beso antes de salir del departamento con el único propósito de encontrar a la única persona que podría decirle quien era el hombre que se había atrevido a poner los ojos en su mujer.

En cuanto escucho la puerta del departamento cerrarse Serena busco una botella de whisky, se sirvió una copa y la bebió de un solo trago, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, por fin se sentía libre para ponerse a llorar. Pensando que si años atrás su intento de suicidarse no hubiera fallado, nunca hubiera tenido que enfrentar la mirada llena de odio del hombre que más amaba. Por que el odio con el Yaten la había enfrentado le dolía mucho más que el golpe que había recibido esa noche.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

Yaten estuvo en el restaurant un par de hora más, aunque durante la cena el peliplateado había estado un tanto distraído, no podía sacarse de la cabeza su reencuentro con Serena, cosa que no paso desapercibida por nadie, y para Andrew fue más que obvio que había sido la presencia de la amante de Zafiro Black la responsable.

Una vez que se encontraron en el estacionamiento, Andrew se despidió de ellos y comenzó a caminar hacía su vehículo, apenas si había dado unos pasos cuando la voz del Yaten le impidió seguir caminando.

– **Andrew… – **lo llamó el peliplateado mientras caminaba hacía el rubio **– Vive en un departamento en el centro, pero será imposible que puedas hablar con ella en privado ya que he escuchado que afuera de su puerta hay dos matones cuidando el tesoro más grande de Zafiro Black – **le explico el rubio sin esperar a que Yaten preguntara o dijera cualquier **– Debe haber alguna manera, crees que podrías ayudarme a acercarme a ella… pareces conocer mucho sobre ellos – **dijo el peliplateado al ver contestadas algunas de sus preguntas sin necesidad de haberlas formulado. Después de todo no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, ahora que finalmente la había encontrado descubriría la verdad detrás de todo el misterio que envolvía su abandono **– Así es, Zafiro y yo somos primos, pero como él no se separa de Serena nunca no conozco mucho sobre ella, simplemente apareció de la nada hace cuatro años y hasta la fecha es el eterno dolor de cabeza de la familia de mi madre – **confeso mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro **– Entonces… – **balbuceo el peliplateado **– Lo haré, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte para que puedas acercarte, por lo pronto mañana iremos a este bar… no faltes – **aceptó el rubio mientras le entregaba una tarjeta de un lugar llamado _"__Avanti's Neighbourhood Pub__" _y después se alejo rumbo a su auto. La realidad era que le intrigaba a sobremanera saber por que el peliplateado estaba tan interesado en la mujer de su primo, pero le intrigaba aún más ver hasta que punto podía llegar Zafiro para proteger lo que solía llamar su tesoro más preciado.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

En cuanto los hermanos Kou llegaron al departamento Lita se despidió argumentando que estaba un tanto cansada, pero la verdad era que quería dejarlos solos, ella conocía por Taiki la historia de amor que hubo entre la rubia que habían encontrado en el restaurante y el hermano de su marido, por lo que comprendió que sería mejor dejarlos solos.

Una vez que ambos escucharon la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Taiki junto con la castaña Yaten se dejo caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones de la estancia mientras que Taiki le servía una copa.

– **Lo mejor será que regreses a Japón, yo solo puedo hacerme cargo de nuestros negocios – **habló el castaño, entregándole la copa para después sentarse frente a él **– Necesito hablar con ella, quiero que me explique por que – **habló el peliplateado ignorando por completo las palabras de Taiki **– De que te serviría saber – **pregunto el castaño mirando a su hermano como bebía de un golpe el resto del vino de su copa **– Aunque te lo explicará no entenderías… – **respondió el peliplateado y abandono la estancia para entrar a su recamara dejando solo al castaño. No tenía humor para ponerse a discutir con él, después de todo no estaba dispuesto a regresar a Japón y seguir fingiendo que nada había pasado y que seguía siendo el mismo de antes cuando algo dentro de él le exigía una explicación que solo ella podía darle.

Una vez en su habitación Yaten se recostó sobre la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo diferente que lucía la rubia, definitivamente no se parecía en nada a la mujer de la que se había enamorado, nunca la creyó capaz de convertirse en la mujer de un hombre casado. Sonrió ligeramente pensando en todas las veces que se contuvo para no hacerla suya, y seguramente en ese momento estaría teniendo relaciones con su amante. Todos lo años que estuvieron juntos ahora le parecían tan falsos que por un momento deseo no haberla conocido nunca, pero la realidad era que no cambiaría ni un solo momento de los que paso a su lado por nada en el mundo.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

Cuando Zafiro llegó ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana, dejos su saco sobre el sofá de la estancia y entro a la habitación que compartía con la rubia, el peliazul esperaba encontrar a Serena durmiendo pero se alarmo al ver que ella no estaba ahí, observo la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño y por la rendija se podía observar luz. Por un momento regreso a su cabeza el recuerdo de aquella noche en que la rubia intento quitarse la vida.

**Flash Back **

Habían pasado algunos días desde que había llegado a la ciudad de Vancouver y aun se preguntaba que era lo que le había atraído tanto de esa joven para traerla consigo sin conocerla. Después de haber llegado a la ciudad la había instalado en el departamento que él mismo había usado antes de casarse. Se había encargado personalmente de conseguir una empleada para que se hiciera cargo de ella.

Supo por la encargada del departamento que la Serena se pasaba la mayor parte del día llorando mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos mirando por el ventanal del departamento. La primera noche que se quedo en el departamento se dio cuenta que las pesadillas turbaban el sueño de la rubia, el había llegado ya entrada la noche después de una de sus tantas discusiones con Rei y ese departamento era como su refugio para aquella relación que era cada vez más insoportable para el.

Al paso de los días Zafiro se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la rubia dentro de su vida, pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre en el departamento. Por alguna razón su presencia lo hacía sentir bien, le encantaba reflejarse en los celestes de la rubia pero le intrigaba saber el motivo que la llevara a querer escapar del que seguramente había sido el lugar donde había pasado toda su vida.

Una noche después de haber sostenido otra de sus tantas discusiones con Rei, llegó al departamento esperando tranquilizarse con la presencia de la mujer que seguramente estaría durmiendo en ese momento. Pero cuando entro a la habitación no la encontró en la cama como esperaba, observo como la luz del cuarto de baño estaba encendida, la llamo pero al no recibir respuesta alguna comenzó a preocuparse ya que el estado en el que se encontraba la rubia podía llevarla a cometer alguna locura.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño se horrorizo al ver el agua de la bañera completamente teñida de rojo y a la rubia inconsciente, rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y solamente cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla, y la llevo al hospital. Paso el resto de la noche en la sala del hospital esperando noticias sobre la rubia, comenzaba a amanecer cuando uno de los médicos que la había estado atendiendo apareció.

Le indico que estaría algunas horas en observación y que después podría llevarla a casa, cuando Zafiro entro a la habitación donde se encontraba la rubia, se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama, tomo una de sus manos con mucho cuidado de no lastimar la herida que tenía en la muñeca y la beso dulcemente. En ese momento Serena abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver al peliazul a su lado.

**–** **¿Por que estas aquí?... Este podría ser el momento perfecto para deshacerte de mí** **–** balbuceo la rubia retirando su mano y escondiéndola bajo las sabanas **–** **Tienes razón, podría hacerlo, pero la verdad es que quiero cuidar de ti** **–** le respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa **–** **Pero… me intriga saber que paso en tu vida para hacer que intentaras quitarte la vida si eres como un ángel –** le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Serena forzó una sonrisa falsa antes de contestarle **–** **Un ángel… los ángeles no viven en la obscuridad y ese es justo el lugar en donde me encuentro – **

Horas más tarde regresaron al departamento y a partir de ese momento la rubia se mostro totalmente diferente, quizá ese fue el comienzo de su relación con aquella mujer que le inspiraba la paz que siempre había buscado.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Inmediatamente entro al cuarto de baño y en cuanto la vio dentro de la bañera con su cabeza descansando sobre sus rodillas se sintió aliviado, pero a pesar de no tener ningún daño físico se veía completamente destruida por dentro. Se sentó junto a la bañera y pasó sus manos entre su cabello, ni siquiera sabía que decirle, ella era la mujer que más amaba y sin embargo se había atrevido a golpearla.

– **Siento mucho lo que hice, nunca debí pegarte… nada me da derecho de hacerlo pero no pude soportar verte hablando con otro – **hablo finalmente el peliazul sin voltear el rostro para mirar a la rubia **– Zafiro, tengo frío podemos ir a la habitación… además estoy muy cansada – **susurro la rubia como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras del peliazul. En su tono de voz se dejaba ver lo cansada que estaba, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban las tristeza que invadía su alma. Ya estaba cansada de seguir sufriendo, de llorar por algo que no tenía marcha atrás y que definitivamente nunca podría dejar en el pasado.

Zafiro comprendió que ella simplemente quería olvidar lo sucedido, la observo salir de la bañera totalmente desnuda frente a él y envolvió su cuerpo en una bata de baño y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

Cuando Serena despertó al día siguiente, sentía como si algo le oprimiera el pecho, no tenía ánimos de ponerse de pie y mucho menos de hablar con nadie. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y pudo observar el rostro de Yaten frente a ella, repaso dentro de su cabeza cada momento que paso a su lado, pero al final eran solo recuerdos y nada más que eso.

Dejo la cama dispuesta a continuar la rutina que representaba su vida, se sentó frente al tocador como cada mañana y sonrió ligeramente al ver el morete que se había formado cerca de su ojo izquierdo, realmente se había olvidado del golpe que Zafiro le había dado. Intento cubrirlo con maquillaje y aunque logro difuminarlo un poco no fue lo suficiente para evitar que se notara.

Una vez que termino de arreglarse salió del departamento, necesitaba caminar, despejar su mente de todas aquellas cosas que no la dejaban tranquila… que no le dejaban respirar. El día estaba totalmente nublado, no había ni un rayo de sol iluminando la ciudad y aún así se coloco unas gafas oscuras para evitar la mirada de la gente quizá preguntándose como era que había permitido que alguien pusiera una mano sobre ella. Camino por largo rato hasta llegar a un pequeño parque en el centro de la ciudad, se sentó sobre una de las bancas y desvió su mirada al par de hombres que habían estado siguiéndola desde que abandono el departamento. Dio un suspiro cansada de no poder disfrutar de un momento a sola por que ellos cuidaban cada paso que daba.

Permaneció ahí por horas, no tenía deseos de regresar al departamento o por lo menos no en ese momento, ese lugar que había sido su refugio por cuatro años comenzaba a sofocarla, tenía la impresión de que las paredes que la rodeaban habían absorbido todo su dolor y a veces creía que en ellas podía ver cada uno de sus recuerdos como si estuviera frente a una gran pantalla ó tal vez comenzaba a volverse loca

Estaba tan sumida dentro de sus pensamiento que no se percato en que momento una joven se sentó a su lado, hasta que la mujer comenzó a platicar con ella como si se tratara de una conocida o incluso de una vieja amiga.

– **Este lugar es muy hermoso – **susurro la castaña mientras extendía los brazos, seguramente intentando relajarse **– Si, lo es –** contesto Serena enfocando la vista sobre el lago artificial que había frente a ellas **– Hola, mi nombre es Lita – **se presento extendiendo su menos hacia la rubia quien vacilo antes de corresponder al saludo **– Yo soy Serena – **añadió mientras observaba por primera vez a su acompañante, le pareció familiar pero sencillamente sería imposible haberla visto antes ya que su circulo social no iba más allá del que Zafiro quería que tuviera **– Me da gusto finalmente hablar con una mujer, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y la única compañía que tengo es la de mi esposo y su hermano – **le dijo la castaña mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa **– Tu tampoco eres de por aquí verdad –** le pregunto al ver que Serena no decía nada, la había reconocido inmediatamente del restaurante y por alguna razón sintió deseos de acercarse a ella y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad **– No… – **respondió y olvidándose por completo de la marca del golpe que Zafiro le había dado se quito las gafas.

La castaña se percato del golpe y sin saber por que sintió lastima por ella, desde que conocía a Taiki el no había hecho otra cosa que hablar mal de aquella mujer que tenía ahora enfrente de ella, pero por alguna razón esa rubia no se parecía en nada a la mujer fría que siempre creyó que era. En su mirada pudo ver el dolor que se escondía tras la mujer altiva que apareció la noche anterior en el restaurant.

Serena se percato que la castaña se quedo en silencio y comprendió que había olvidado el por que había estado llevando gafas oscuras en una día como ese, sonrió un poco y se las colocó nuevamente.

– **No es nada… es un recordatorio – **le dijo como si fuera de lo más normal **– Lo siento, yo no quería in… – **se disculpo la castaña, solo que el sonido del celular de Serena la interrumpió antes de terminar la frase. La escucho cruzar un par de palabras con alguien al otro lado de la línea y finalmente cortar la llamada.

– **Me tengo que ir – **explico la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y comenzó a caminar dejando a la castaña sentada en la banca sin darle oportunidad de que dijera otra cosa.

Lita la observo caminar rumbo a una de las calles que rodeaban el lugar, entonces pudo ver como un par de hombre iban siguiéndola muy de cerca hasta que la vio abordar sobre un convertible negro que estaba estacionado junto a la acera del parque. En el carro pudo distinguir al mismo hombre que había estado con ella en el restaurante y no pudo evitar preguntarse si había sido él quien la había golpeado.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

Cuando Lita regreso al departamento se encontró solo con una nota de Taiki donde le decía que regresaban por la tarde ya que estarían atendiendo los negocios por los que habían viajado hasta esa ciudad. Dio un suspiro y se puso a preparar algo de comer, mientras se decidía entre si debía o no hablar sobre su encentro con la rubia.

Cerca de las seis de las tarde la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a Taiki seguido por Yaten, los dos venían sumergidos en una fuerte discusión donde Serena era la protagonista, Taiki le recriminaba sus deseos de buscar una verdad que seguramente terminaría lastimándolo y Yaten se defendía diciendo que era lógico que quisiera saber por que había sido abandonado. Entonces Lita logró hacerlos callar con una sola frase.

– **Esta mañana que salí de compras me encontré con ella – **les dijo la castaña dejándolos totalmente sorprendidos **– Donde la viste – **pregunto Yaten olvidándose por completo de Taiki quien no solo seguía molesto sino que ahora le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su esposa por echarle más leña al fuego **– En un parque que esta muy cerca de aquí… intente platicar con ella pero no obtuve mucho éxito – **le contó mientras preparaba la mesa para comer **– Y que fue lo que platicaron – **insistió el peliplateado mientras seguía a la castaña de la cocina al comedor **– Pues, solo me dijo su nombre… pero – **comenzó ha hablar pero se calló ella misma, no sabía si era prudente contar sobre el golpe que tenía la rubia o sobre los hombre que estaban siguiéndola **– ¿Pero que? – **la animo Yaten sonando más desesperado **– No importa – **respondió dispuesta a guardarse esa información **– Vamos Lita necesito saber – **le dijo Yaten **– Esta bien, lo que pasa es que ella… bueno ella… tenía un golpe en el rostro –**

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

Por la noche Serena se encontraba en el departamento, había intentado convencer a Zafiro de que le permitiera faltar a la reunión con su primo y con algunos de sus amigos, pero fue algo imposible. El peliazul se había empeñado en llevarla consigo y después de tanto insistir finalmente se había dado por vencida.

Y ahora se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, luciendo un vestido straple muy entallado hasta las pantorrillas de color rojo, odiaba ese vestido pero Zafiro insistió en que lo usara sin importarle que cada vez que se metía dentro de ese vestido le faltaba la respiración. Se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo por decima vez en una hora, no había podido cubrir al cien porciento el morete que tenía en su rostro cortesía de hombre con el que compartía la cama. Dio una suspiro en el momento en que Zafiro salía del baño luciendo tan apuesto como siempre.

– **No se nota mucho, además en el bar hay poca luz… estoy seguro que no lo notaran – **le susurro mientras la envolvía por la cintura recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de la rubia **– Eso espero, bastante hago con tener que soportar a tus amigos para que encima de eso se la pasen preguntando que fue lo que me paso, por cierto no crees que deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo sobre eso… que prefieres que les diga, que me caí y me golpee con el borde de la mesa o que tu esposa por fin me puso en mi lugar – **le dijo con una voz sarcástica mientras se ponía un poco de brillo en los labios.

Zafiro se separo de ella, le molestaba a sobremanera que fuera sarcástica, pero no tenía intensiones de comenzar una discusión con ella, había tenido una semana muy difícil y esperaba poder relajarse esa noche.

– **No diremos nada por que nadie preguntara… en caso de que alguien lo haga ya veré que digo –** respondió mientras se ponía su saco.

Un rato después, se encontraban rumbo al bar que solían frecuentar ya que Zafiro disfrutaba el ambiente de ese lugar cada vez que planeaba una noche de diversión acompañados por los amigos del peliazul. Mientras estaba en el carro Serena no hacía otra cosa que pensar en su encuentro con el peliplateado, se limpió una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos, se sentía realmente mal, por cuatro años no había hecho más que rogar por que ese encuentro no se diera nunca, hubiera preferido pensar que Yaten no había existido nunca n su vida y que siempre había estado viviendo la vida que llevaba al lado de Zafiro.

– **Serena, en verdad lamento haberte pegado… es solo que te amo tanto que la simple idea de verte al lado de otro hombre hace que me hierva la sangre, es como si dejara de ser yo mismo – **le dijo Zafiro cuando se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, se había percatado cuando la rubia limpio una lágrima de su mejilla y se sintió terrible.

– **Lo se… – **respondió la rubia, mirándolo por primera vez desde que había subido al carro. Zafiro se acerco hasta rozar sus labios con los ella antes de continuar manejando.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

Yaten y Taiki acaban de llegar al bar donde se supone que Andrew se encontraría con Zafiro y con Serena, el peliplateado había logrado convencer al castaño de acompañarlo ya que en un principio Taiki se había negado apoyándose en la idea de que era absurdo tratar de remover algo que debía permanecer en el pasado.

Cuando entraron al lugar Andrew se acerco hasta ellos invitándolos a la mesa donde se encontraban otros amigos del rubio con sus respectivas parejas. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el grupo que al principio no había sido muy grande terminara conformándose por mas de quince personas.

Pero Yaten más que estar interesado en lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando mantenía la vista en la entrada del lugar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Lita le había dicho hasta que Andrew se sentó a su lado.

– **No te preocupes, Zafiro siempre quiere hacerse el importante cada vez que nos vemos, al parecer disfruta llamar la atención con su llegada – **le dijo mientras pedía otra bebida **– Pero ahora me intriga saber, cual es tu interés por Serena, el hecho de que sea la primera vez que vienes a Vancouver me hace pensar que ya la conocías… o me equivoco – **le pregunto con una sonrisa, pero no hubo tiempo a que Yaten respondiera ya que en ese momento Zafiro y Serena aparecieron en la entrada del lugar cautivando toda la atención.

Yaten observo a Serena caminar del brazo de Zafiro con una mirada altiva, definitivamente la mujer que estaba ahí no era la misma Serena de la que él se había enamorado. Pero si ella era tan buena actriz el también podía serlo, entonces recordó lo que Lita le había y busco el golpe en el rostro de la rubia, pero el lugar estaba oscuro y no logro distinguirlo, además de que seguramente lo había maquillado lo suficiente para que no se notara.

Cuando la pareja llegó a la mesa Serena se percato por primera vez de la presencia de quienes habían sido alguna vez su familia, sonrió al darse cuanta la forma en la que el destino estaba tratando de burlase de ella. Entonces recordó que Yaten había estado cenando con Andrew la noche anterior, supo entonces que no era un simple casualidad, el peliplateado había llegado hasta ahí gracias al rubio.

– **Serena que gusto verte… igual a ti primo, últimamente has estado tan ocupado que no te habíamos visto por aquí – **les dijo Andrew acercándose hasta ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, beso la mejilla de la rubia y abrazo efusivamente al peliazul.

– **Ah, quiero presentarles a una par de amigos, ellos son Taiki y Yaten Kou… acaban de llegar a la ciudad y me pareció buena idea invitarlos – **los presento señalándolos respectivamente.

Zafiro se percato de que uno de ellos era el hombre con quien había visto a Serena en el restauran, sintió deseos de golpear a su primo en ese momento, pero en lugar de eso acerco su mano en señal de saludo. No era su estilo hacer escenas de ese tipo en Publico además prefería tener cerca a quien podía ser considerados como enemigos y Yaten Kou era un enemigo por solo haber intentado acercarse a la mujer que le pertenecía.

– **Mucho gusto, soy Zafiro Black y ella es Serena Stukino… la próxima señora Black – **dijo enfatizando en la ultima frase mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la cintura, a lo que Serena solo atino a sonreír evitando de esta manera que su expresión dejara entrever lo mucho que le afectaba tener a Yaten tan ceca de ella.

– **Encantado de conocerla – **hablo Yaten inclinando la cabeza en señal de saludo, tratando de reprimir todo el coraje que la sola presencia de la rubia le provocaba. Si la única forma de acercase a ella era fingiendo que no la conocía estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, después de todo irse sin las repuestas que había estado buscando por años no era un opción válida.

– **Igualmente – **hablo Serena sin dejar de mirar al peliplateado a los ojos tratando de encontrar en ellos el amor que una vez sintió por ella. Pero definitivamente nada podía ser como antes.

Siempre supo que nunca nada volvería a ser igual, pero no por eso dejaba de cerrar lo ojos imaginándose que estaba dentro de una pesadilla y que cuando volviera abrirlos él estaría a su lado, probablemente dormido después de haber estado viendo una película juntos o simplemente observándola abrir los ojos después de haber estado horas observándola dormir. Para después besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba. Pero la realidad era otra, y eso era solo un sueño… un sueño que fue y que nunca volvería a ser, y el anillo de compromiso que Yaten le había dado no era otra cosa sino que un recordatorio de que lo que había pasado en su vida era real, así como las cicatrices en sus muñecas lo eran.

Durante un rato Zafiro estuvo platicando con los hermanos Kou y con su primo, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. La imagen le resultaba totalmente absurda a la rubia, el amor de su vida y su amante platicando tan tranquilamente mientras lo único que ella quería era desaparecer, pero eso era imposible, no podía simplemente desear no estar ahí, los años le habían enseñado de la peor manera que los sueños no se cumplían.

– **Te sucede algo, te vez muy distraída – **le susurro Zafiro cerca del oído al ver como la rubia tenía la mirada perdida **– No, solo estoy muy cansada… por que no nos vamos – **le pidió mientras apretaba su bolsa con sus manos, no quería seguir ahí, no podía, sentía que su corazón se rompía cada vez más y sentía un deseos inmenso de echarse a llorar. Además no se creía tan fuerte como para seguir frente al hombre que amaba sin querer correr a abrazarlo como si nada hubiera pasado.

– **Un rato mas y nos vamos… esta bien – **le propuso mientras le sonreía en forma suplicante **– En ese caso te espero en la barra, sabes que no soporto a tus amigos… –** le dijo poniéndose de pie sin atreverse a mirar hacia donde estaba el peliplateado **– Prefiero que te quedes aquí, no quiero que bebas de más – **trato de persuadirla, reteniéndola del brazo **– No tienes de que preocuparte, acaso no están ahí mis incansables carceleros – **le espeto la rubia quien había notado que sus guardaespaldas estaban ahí y lo más seguro era que en cuanto la vieran ahí se sentaría cada uno a su lado para evitar que alguien pensara siquiera en acercarse a ella. Siempre siguiendo las ordenes Zafiro **– No son carceleros, ellos están ahí para protegerte… no me gustaría que nada malo te pasará – **trato de justificar la presencia de aquellos hombres que tenían orden de matar si era necesario, en caso de que alguien se atrevía a acercarse a su tesoro.

Serena le sonrió de forma irónica y se desprendió del agarre de Zafiro. Camino hasta la barra del lugar y justo como había predicho los guardias se sentaron cada uno al lado suyo, ocasionando que más de uno volteara ya que la escena definitivamente llamaba la atención.

– **Que paso con Serena – **le pregunto Andrew a Zafiro cuando vio a Serena alejarse **– Nada importante… parece que amaneció de mal humor – **sonrió el peliazul dirigiendo la mirada hacia el lugar hacia donde se había ido la rubia **– Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos – **sentenció mientras se ponía de pie **– No seas aguafiestas, además deberías estar celebrando que Rei se va del país por un tiempo – **siguió hablando Andrew, pero esta vez logrando captar la atención de todos al nombrar a la esposa del magnate hotelero.

Zafiro le lanzó una mirada asesina a su primo por ser tan indiscreto, ya que aunque todo el mundo supiera que era un hombre casado y que Serena no era más que una amante ante los ojos de la sociedad, le molestaba que trajeran a colación su vida privada.

– **No necesito celebrar nada, de cualquier forma nunca la veo… pero creo que escogió el peor momento para irse – **respondió el peliazul mientras le daba un trago a su bebida **– Y eso – **lo cuestiono sabiendo que la información que el peliazul estaba dando no solo era escuchada por él **– Creo que eso es algo que solo a mí me concierne – **respondió abruptamente dejando su copa en la pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de el **– Ahora si me disculpan nosotros no retiramos, fue un placer conocerlos Taiki… Yaten, espero que volvamos a vernos – **se despidió así como también lo hizo con sus demás amigos y se alejo de ellos rumbo a la barra.

Yaten observo como en cuanto el peliazul llegaba junto a Serena, los dos hombre que había estado custodiándola se marcharon sin esperar si quiera a que Zafiro les diera cualquier orden. La vio beberse de golpe la copa que tenía en sus manos y dar un último toque al cigarro que había estado fumando antes de pagarlo sobre un cenicero. Pero a pesar de que nunca la había visto fumar o beber, ya no le sorprendía, después de todo ella no era la dulce joven que conoció desde que era casi un adolescente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de ver como la pareja dejaba el lugar, seguidos por dos hombres que no eran otros que la escolta privada de Serena.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

Esa noche cuando Yaten y Taiki regresaron al departamento, el peliplateado se fue directamente a su habitación, nunca se imagino que estar cerca de Serena lo fuera afectar como lo estaba haciendo, sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Estaba sumamente confundido, una parte de él odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a la rubia mientras que la otra no había dejado de amarla con locura.

Busco dentro de su billetera la fotografía que aun conservaba de la rubia. No se parecía en nada a la mujer que había visto esa noche, la luz que iluminaba sus ojos había desaparecido… ya no era la misma.

.

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o –_

_O.o – O.o –_

_O.o – O.o – O.o – _

_O.o – O.o – O.o – O.o –_

_._

Mientras tanto Serena se encontraba sentada en el diván que tenía junto a la ventana de su habitación. Acaba de tener relaciones con el peliazul y se encontraba solamente cubierta por una sabana blanca, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras repasaba con un dedo la cicatriz de una de sus muñecas.

Se sentía tan sucia, tan sola, tan vacía… pero a pesar de todo estaba resignada a seguir viviendo de esa manera, de cualquier forma lo había perdido todo… incluso la voluntad.

.

.

* * *

.

_**Y bien que le pareció… si lo se, tal vez las estoy decepcionando… así que espero cualquier queja, comentario, sugerencia en fin ayúdenme a mejorar si…**_

_**Ahora quiero agradecerles por seguir el avance de esta historia, créanme me anima mucho recibir sus reviews… muchas, pero muchisisimas GRACIAS…**_

_**Me despido, no les prometo nada pero tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible… cuídense mucho, bye… :)**_

_**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou…**_

**_._**


	5. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

_**Hola!!!**_

_**Se que no tengo escusas por la demora, pero realmente he estado súper ocupada y yo que me quejo por las que tardan mucho en actualizar y he caído en lo mismo.**_

_**Pero además de mi falta de tiempo, he tenido unos problemas con el final de este capitulo, no estaba segura en como debía seguir la actitud de Serena y Zafiro.**_

_**En fin haber que tal me quedo…disfruten la lectura.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Después de aquella noche en el bar Serena no se había vuelto a encontrar con Yaten y aunque una parte dentro de ella hubiera querido volver a verlo aunque fuera una vez más había tomado la decisión de hacer hasta lo imposible por que los encuentros "casuales" que habían tenido no se volvieran a repetir por ningún motivo. No podía seguir soportando la forma en que la miraba, la manera en la que fingían ser dos desconocidos cuando alguna vez fueron un par de enamorados a punto de casarse, no quería escuchar de sus labios que ahora la odiaba tanto como una vez la había amado, no quería hacerlo aun cuando ella misma sabía que no era más la mujer alegre y vivaz de que él se había enamorado, que la vida que llevaba como amante del peliazul era el único motivo que Yaten necesitaba para odiarla como seguramente estaba haciéndolo.

Había pasado más de una semana de ese encuentro y apenas dos días desde que Zafiro había salido de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios. Durante ese tiempo ella se había encerrado en su habitación sin deseos de salir, pero de igual forma aunque lo hubiera intentado no podía hacerlo ya que los guardias que cuidaban la puerta de su departamento tenían orden estricta de no permitir la entrada a nadie que no fuera la mujer que hacia la limpieza y le llevaba de comer a la rubia, así como tampoco tenían permitido dejar que Serena pusiera un pie fuera. La noticia de su aislamiento tomo por sorpresa a la rubia ya que Zafiro nunca antes le había negado salir del departamento cuando salía de viaje, pero poco le importo tener que quedarse encerrada hasta que el peliazul regresara. Después de todo esa era la mejor forma de evitar al peliplateado.

Solía pasar las horas encerrada dentro de su habitación sin hacer otra cosa que quedarse sentada sobre un sofá que estaba justo frente al ventanal observando pasar el mundo a su alrededor mientras "su mundo" se había quedado varado en medio de la oscuridad años atrás junto a todos sus sueños e ilusiones.

A esas alturas ya ni quiera era capaz de llorar, pareciera como si sus ojos se hubieran cansado de hacerlo, después de todo había vivido en un mundo lleno de dolor donde las lágrimas llegaron a ser la única forma de desahogar sus sentimientos, pero en los últimos día el dolor se había ido. No podía sentir nada o tal vez ya no quería sentir nada.

.

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

.

Mientras tanto durante todo ese tiempo Yaten había buscado la forma para poder hablar con Serena, a pesar de que sabía de boca de Andrew que en esos momentos verla era casi como una misión imposible, le había contado sobre la seguridad que Zafiro había puesto para evitar que alguien pensara si quiera en detener la mirada sobre su tesoro, como solía llamarla.

Pero a pesar de todo no estaba dispuesto a perder una oportunidad como la que tenía ahora que sabía que Zafiro estaría fuera de la ciudad por algunos días y por supuesto que para llevar a cabo su plan había logrado convencer a Andrew de ayudarlo aún cuando había sido el rubio quien había intentado persuadirlo por lo menos hasta que el peliazul regresara y toda la seguridad que había alrededor de Serena fuera menos rígida.

Al final había terminado por rendirse, los últimos días habían hecho hasta lo imposible por que los guardaespaldas que vigilaban el departamento de Zafiro le permitieran la entrada, pero ningunas de sus técnicas dieron buenos resultados. Así que no quedo otra opción que esperar a que Zafiro regresara para propiciar otro encuentro y una vez ahí encontraría la manera de acercarse a ella. Pero lo que menos esperaba que pasara en esos momentos sucedió a unos días del regreso de Zafiro Black a la ciudad.

El fin de semana Yaten había preferido quedarse en el departamento en lugar de salir a pasear con Taiki y Lita por la ciudad, después de todo ellos era una pareja felizmente casada y lo ultimo que deseaba era andar por ahí haciendo mal tercio. Estaba a punto de meterse a la ducha cuando alguien toco a la puerta de su departamento, busco una toalla y se la coloco alrededor de la cintura y salió de su habitación. En el momento que abrió la puerta se encontró con un sonriente Andrew.

– **Vamos vístete rápido que parece que este es tu día de suerte – **le dijo mientras entraba al departamento ante la mirada de Yaten **– Zafiro me llamo para pedirme que vaya a su departamento por unos documentos y que los al aeropuerto – **siguió hablando al ver a un Yaten completamente confundido.

Las palabras dichas por el rubio lo tomaron por sorpresa, finalmente tendría la oportunidad que tanto había estado buscando para poder hablar con Serena. El momento de conocer la verdad había llegado.

– **Dame un par de minutos y en seguida estoy listo – **fue lo único que Yaten atinó a decir antes de volver a entrar a su habitación.

Busco dentro de su armario el primer traje que estaba a la mano y se vistió lo más rápido que le fue posible y en menos de quince minutos se encontraba en el auto de Andrew rumbo al departamento de Zafiro Black. Durante el camino Yaten no hizo otra cosa que quedarse en silencio, había esperado tantos años por ese momento y no sabía que es lo que iba a decir una vez que la tuviera frente a él.

Una vez que el rubio estaciono su auto dentro del edificio ambos subieron por el ascensor hasta el ultimo piso, una vez que las puertas se abrieron Andrew salió seguido por el peliplateado, después de todo era el rubio quien tenía la autorización para que los guardias les permitieran la entrada. Uno de los dos hombres que estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de alejo por un segundo y comenzó a hablar por teléfono, ere obvio que llamaba a Zafiro para confirmar que podían entrar. Después de un segundo al teléfono le hizo una orden a su compañero que inmediatamente abrió la puerta dándoles paso libre al lugar.

Cuando entraron el lugar estaba completamente impecable, a excepción del desayuno que estaba sobre la mesa, aparentemente Serena ni siquiera lo había tocado. Yaten había esperado que Serena estuviera en la estancia esperando que a que pasaran a recoger los documentos, pero lo único que delato la presencia de la rubia fue un sonido proveniente de una de las habitaciones al final del pasillo. El peliplateado se giró hacía el rubio quien solo se limito a sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza, indicándole que no le importaba si entraba en busca de la rubia.

Yaten camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y sin tomarse la molestia en tocar entro en busca de las respuestas que había estado buscando. Lo primero que vio fue un cuarto completamente impecable con una enorme cama cubierta por un edredón blanco, giro la vista y ahí estaba ella.

Serena noto su presencia pero actuó como si no lo hubiera hecho y siguió con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la visita no la había tomado completamente desprevenida ya que en el momento en que Zafiro la había llamado para decirle que su primo iría a recoger unos papeles supo que no lo haría solo. Lo sintió caminar hasta quedar frente a ella.

– **Parece que nadie te enseño a tocar antes de entrar – **hablo finalmente la rubia sin volverse para mirarlo **– Da igual… vete de aquí – **continuo hablando **– No… he esperado mucho tiempo por este momento y ahora que finalmente estas frente a mi no me iré hasta saber las respuestas a todas las preguntas que he tenido en la cabeza desde el día que desapareciste – **hablo el peliplateado mientras la sujetaba por ambos brazos para obligarla a que lo viera a los ojos **– Suéltame – **se quejo la rubia, pero no se atrevió a levantar la mirada para encontrarse a él directamente **– Te dejaré en cuanto me digas por que me engañaste, por que fingiste que me amabas – **la interrogo levantando la voz mientras Serena forcejeaba por liberarse de su agarre.

Pero el dolor que sintió al escuchar su voz, logró lastimarla aún más que la forma en la que la seguía sujetando de los brazos, la odiaba y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Después de todo que podía decirle.

– **No dices nada verdad, ahora me doy cuenta de que no vales nada… Sabes pensándolo bien ya no importa – **le dijo mientras la soltaba dejándola caer sobre el sofá.

Las palabras que Yaten había pronunciado lograron que aquel recuerdo regresara con más fuerza.

.

_**Flash back **_

_Haruka se encontraba de pie frente a ella, observando como sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero todo el dolor que la rubia sentía en ese momento no logro conmoverlo ni siquiera un poco. _

_El rubio sonrió de manera arrogante y se hinco para quedar a su altura. Tomo su rostro con una de sus manos aún cuando ella trato de impedírselo._

– _**Deja de llorar, te vez ridícula… además no hay nadie que pueda consolarte. O es que acaso no te has dado cuenta, no vales nada… **_**– **

_Y antes de separarse de ella la besó por la fuerza disfrutando del sabor de sus lágrimas. Pero justo antes de dejar el departamento volvió la mirada sobre ella por última vez y le dijo._

– _**No eras la gran cosa… **_**–**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

.

Cuando regreso a la realidad tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, por primera vez después de la noche en la que trato de quitarse la vida, volvió a sentir esos deseos por desaparecer, no quería seguir viva. Pero la promesa que había hecho siempre sería aún más fuerte, limpio sus lágrimas y llevo sus manos hasta su pecho donde tenía la cadena en la cual llevaba el anillo de compromiso que Yaten le había dado. Se la quito y saco el anillo, lo apretó contra ella sabiendo que era hora de desprenderse de ese pequeño objeto que tantas veces le sirvió de consuelo y lo extendió frente a ella dejando que el peliplateado pudiera verlo.

Yaten que hasta entonces había permanecido frente a ella, solo atinó a tomar el pequeño anillo, estaba totalmente aturdido, no entendía que estaba pasando. Verla llorar lo hizo sentir el deseo de consolarla entre sus brazos como lo había hecho tantas veces, no tenía ninguna duda seguía amándola pero el odio por su traición siempre sería más fuerte. Entonces recordó el lugar en el que se encontraba y se sintió un completo estúpido por dejarse llevar, ella no solo lo había abandonado sino que ahora era la causante de que una familia estuviera apunto de destruirse, se había convertido en la amante de un hombre de dinero.

– **Deja de llorar que ese papel no te queda… simplemente no eres quien yo creí – **le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con la intención de irse al mismo tiempo que guardaba el anillo dentro de la bolsa de sus saco **– Tienes razón, no soy la misma mujer de la que estuviste enamorado… la vida se encargo de abrirme lo ojos a la realidad… Pero te deseo que seas tan feliz como siempre quise que lo fueras – **susurro la rubia mientras lloraba silenciosamente pero el no se volvió a mirarla.

Lo vio caminar hasta la puerta sintiendo como lo único que tenía vivo dentro de ella se escaba con él, sentía que finalmente quedaba vacía. Alzo su mano en un intento desesperado por detenerlo pero se detuvo antes correr hacía él, no tenía caso hacerlo, después de todo el merecía una segunda oportunidad para encontrar el amor con alguien que mereciera despertar a su lado cada mañana y ella no se sentía digna de estar a su lado. Al verlo cruzar el marco de su habitación y desaparecer nuevamente de su vida camino hasta el tocador que estaba cerca de la cama, se sentó frente al espejo y busco en un alhajero el anillo que Zafiro le había dado antes de irse.

.

_**Flash Back**_

Serena estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama observando el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo que estaba frente a ella, acaba de tener relaciones con Zafiro y ahora la habitación estaba en completo silencio. Cerró los ojos como si verse a si misma la repudiara, fue entonces cuando sintió al peliazul sentado atrás de ella rodeando su cintura con sus musculosos brazos.

– **En que piensas – **le susurro cerca del oído **– En nada, solo que no podía dormir – **respondió mientras observaba el rostro del peliazul por el espejo **– Eres hermosa – **le dijo mirando a la misma dirección que ella, disfrutando de la vista de su cuerpo desnudo rozando el suyo **– Te tengo una sorpresa – **le dijo mientras ponía frente a ella su puño y finalmente lo abrió dejando ver una hermosa sortija que para ella no significaba otra cosa que la prueba de que ahora era propiedad de Zafiro Black.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

.

Lo puso en su dedo anular y lo miro resplandecer con la luz del sol que iluminaba su habitación, sabía que de ahora en adelante su lugar estaba junto al peliazul. Y sin poder soportarlo más se hecho a llorar ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

.

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

.

Yaten abandono el departamento seguido por Andrew quien no se atrevió a preguntar nada sobre lo que había pasado en la habitación con la rubia. Mientras iban en el carro el peliplateado saco la sortija que Serena acaba de entregarle, la observo detenidamente recordando cuando le pidió que se casara con él.

Andrew la observo por un instante y la reconoció inmediatamente, la había visto colgando de una cadena en el cuello de la rubia en varias ocasiones. Fue ahí cuando corroboro las sospechas que tenía, ellos no se habían conocido en el restaurant sino que su historia venía mucho antes de que su primo la trajera a la ciudad. Y sin saber por que comenzó a hablarle sobre la relación de la rubia con Zafiro Black

– **Cuando Zafiro llego con Serena a su lado no era la mujer que tu has visto estos últimos días, reconozco que era guapa pero Zafiro fue transformándola en el hermoso diamante que es ahora, modifico su forma de vestir, de actuar… pero lo que nunca pudo cambiar fue la mirada llena de tristeza que siempre tiene. Ella debió haber sufrido mucho, de otra manera no hubiera intentado quitarse la vida –** le conto el rubio mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el camino **– De que estas hablando – **pregunto el peliplateado volviendo su mirada hacía el rubio **– Maldición, olvida lo que dije – **habló el rubio cayendo a la conclusión de que había hablado de más **– No, dime que fue lo que pasó – **le exigió empezando a sonar molesto **– Rayos esto me pasa por meterme en lo que no me importa – **se maldijo sabiendo que no tenía opción que contarle lo que sabía por que el peliplateado no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que hablará **– Esta bien, pues si mal no recuerdo poco después de que Zafiro la trajo con él ella intento suicidarse, creo que Zaf la encontró en la bañera, se había cortado las venas... Mi primo no se separó de ella mientras estuvo en el hospital, y poco después la convirtió en su amante, a decir verdad las cosas sucedieron tan aprisa que fue algo muy raro… Pero la mayoría de las veces me parece una muñeca, hermosa, pero sus ojos no tienen vida. Ahora que si lo pienso bien las únicas veces que su mirada reflejo calidez fue cuando miraba ese anillo – **le explico mientras señalaba el anillo que Yaten tenía en sus manos.

Sin embargo Yaten permaneció en silencio, nunca se imagino ella fuera capaz de intentar quitarse la vida, siempre la había conocido como una mujer feliz, enamorada de la vida y llena de sueños e ilusiones, no entendía que había cambiado para que llegara a esos extremos. Entonces recordó las veces que se encontró con ella en los últimos días, realmente no era la misma, pero había estado cegado por todo su odio que sencillamente decidió ignorar lo que su corazón si había notado.

Las cosas que acaba de escuchar desataron sentimientos encontrados dentro de él, minutos atrás había estado completamente decidido a seguir adelante con su vida, había tomado la decisión de dejar las cosas como estaban y principalmente dejar a la rubia dentro de su pasado. Pero después de lo que había escuchado… ¿como hacerlo? En ese momento sintió más que nunca la necesidad de conocer que había pasado cuatro años atrás, por que fuera cual fuera la razón para haberlo traicionado, había ocasionado mucho daño en la vida de la rubia. Entonces recordó la promesa que él y Taiki le hicieron a Seiya poco antes de que muriera y sintió que había faltado a ella.

.

_**Flash Back**_

Era una noche fría de invierno, esa fue la última navidad que Seiya estuvo al lado de sus hermanos. Los tres estaban terminando de decorar el árbol de navidad mientras escuchaban a Serena cantar villancicos en la cocina mientras preparaba la cena. Cuando prendieron las luces del árbol Seiya se quedo mirándolo por largo rato sin atreverse a decir nada, por alguna razón el sabía que esa sería la ultima navidad al lado de su familia. Suspiró profundamente y volteo la vista hacia sus hermanos que lo miraban un tanto extrañados.

– **Quiero pedirles que me prometan una cosa **_**–**_habló el pelinegro.

Tanto Yaten como Taiki asintieron inmediatamente al ver que Seiya hablaba muy enserio cosa un tanto rara en el **– Ustedes saben lo mucho que yo quiero a mi Bombón, y si no estuviera muriendo le pediría que fuera mi novia y que se casará conmigo – **Seiya les guiño un ojo mientras sonreía alegremente al hacerles esa confesión **– Pero no pongan esa cara… yo soy feliz con solo tenerla cerca de mi el tiempo que me queda de vida –** aclaró al verlos bajar la mirada **– Solo quiero que prometan que cuidaran de ella y nunca permitirán que sufra –** al decir esto ultimo tomo la estrella que adornaría la punta del árbol **– Eso no tienes que pedirlo nosotros siempre cuidaremos de ella –** dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo **– Lo se, solo quería asegurarme… –**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

.

Cuando Andrew se detuvo en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto el peliplateado volvió a la realidad. **– Vienes conmigo o prefieres esperar aquí – **le pregunto el rubio antes de salir del auto **– Prefiero quedarme – **respondió mientras mantenía la mirada en el anillo que aun tenía en su mano **– No tardo – **finalizo Andrew y salió del auto dejando a Yaten sumido en sus pensamientos.

El peliplateado sintió deseos de regresar al departamento de Serena, quería hablar con ella, ya no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, no después de lo que acaba de escuchar. Pero sabía que volver a verla sería sumamente complicado ya que según Andrew el peliazul regresaba la mañana siguiente, pero definitivamente encontraría otra una oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

.

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

.

Mientras tanto Serena se encontraba recostada en su cama, había llorado tanto que estaba sumamente cansada, sentía que algo dentro de ella le dolía como nunca antes. Se aferro a su almohada buscando en ella poder reconfortar un poco a su corazón, le dolía demasiado pensar que al final había terminado perdiendo todo lo que amo en la vida, pero tenía que dejar todos esos recuerdos atrás. Por que ahora tenía que seguir adelante con la vida que el destino se había empeñado en que siguiera y del cual no había manera de escapar o si la había estaba tan cansada para encontrarla.

.

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

.

Al día siguiente Serena se levanto muy temprano, se dio un baño y se dispuso a comer el desayuno que la empleada había llevado para ella, y cerca de las diez de la mañana se puso frente al teléfono, dio un suspiro mientras se recordaba cual era su destino, tomo el aparato y marco el numero Zafiro, nunca antes lo había llamado pero conocía perfectamente el número, escucho solo dos timbrados antes de que finalmente escuchara la voz del peliazul al otro lado de la línea.

– **Serena sucede algo – **pregunto el peliazul un poco preocupado ya que ella nunca lo había llamado por lo que lo primero que se imagino fue que algo malo había pasado **– No… estoy bien – **respondió la rubia **– En ese caso me alegra que me hayas llamado te he echado de menos, pero esta noche estoy de regreso – **le dijo **– Lo se, es por eso que quiero que llames a tus guardias para que me dejen salir – **hablo la rubia mientras dirigía la mirada a la puerta sabiendo que tras ella estaban sus carceleros **– A donde quieres ir – **pregunto el peliazul **– Al salón, quiero arreglarme el cabello… además también me gustaría caminar un rato por el parque estoy aburrida de estar aquí, es deprimente – **respondió ella sabiendo que si seguía un segundo más aislada se volvería loca **– Mmmm, esta bien… pero ellos irán contigo y no tardes demasiado quiero que estés en el departamento cuando regrese – **aceptó sabiendo que nada podía negarle **– Gracias – **le agradeció sabiendo lo difícil que era para el peliazul dejarla salir si el no estaba cerca.

Horas más tarde la rubia la rubia se encontraba sentada en una banca frente al hermoso lago artificial del parque que solía frecuentar cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Había estado ya en el salón de belleza y después de haberse arreglado el cabello Cris la había convencido de ir de compras con él. Pasaron un buen rato en todas las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial y por primera vez había gastado exorbitantes cantidades de dinero en ropa y accesorios, que estaba segura tardaría mucho tiempo antes de haberlos estrenado todos, pero también había pasado un rato muy agradable que por un momento la alejo de la realidad de su mundo.

Pero ahora que se hallaba nuevamente sola, los recuerdos regresaban a su cabeza, y por costumbre llevo su mano hasta la cadena que siempre traía en su cuello y sonrió al darse cuanta que por un momento se había olvidado que había devuelto su único tesoro a su verdadero dueño, entonces miro su mano sonde brillaba el anillo de compromiso que Zafiro le había dado, tal vez era más costoso pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto prefería mil veces el anillo que Yaten le había dado.

– **Es muy hermoso, vas a casarte no es cierto – **le dijo la voz de una mujer que se había sentado junto a ella pero había estado tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta **– Si, así es – **respondió la rubia casi en un susurro.

la mujer que estaba sentada junto a ella no era otra que Lita, la esposa de Taiki que desde la ultima vez que se había encontrado con Serena trataba de ir constantemente esperando volverse a encontrar con la rubia, pero no había tenido suerte hasta ese día.

– **No pareces muy emocionada – **le dijo la castaña al ver como Serena seguía viendo aquella sortija **– Oh, si… si lo estoy – **respondió con una ligera sonrisa que ni siquiera alcanzaba a iluminar sus ojos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Lita **– Yo acabo de casarme – **hablo Lita intentando mantener la conversación **– Felicidades – **le deseo la rubia mientras miraba el anillo que la castaña le mostraba con mucho orgullo. Pensando que quizá ella hubiera sido así de feliz si se hubiera casado con Yaten.

Lita estuvo platicando con ella por un rato logrando que Serena participara en la conversación respondiendo con monosílabos, pero definitivamente había sido un gran avance. Por alguna razón la castaña deseaba ganarse su confianza y tal vez así podría entender por que la rubia parecía tan triste.

– **No te gustaría que fuéramos a tomar un café alguna vez, lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar a la ciudad con mi esposo y no conozco a nadie – **pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa **– No lo se… – **respondió la rubia sabiendo que la idea no le agradaría del todo a Zafiro, pero la compañía de esa mujer la hacía sentirse bien, tal vez era por que extrañaba tener alguna amiga **– Esta bien, este es mi numero – **aceptó la rubia mientras escribía en un pequeño papel el número de su celular.

Una vez que se lo entregó se puso de pie con la intención de marcharse ya que Zafiro no tardaba en regresar. **– Me tengo que ir… ¡es verdad no se tu nombre! –** reflexionó la rubia con una sonrisa **– Soy Lita… Lita Kino – **titubeo la castaña ya que por un momento estuvo a punto de revelar su relación con los hermanos Kou, pero comprendió que lo mejor era utilizar su nombre de soltera **– Yo soy Serena, fue un placer conocerte pero ahora si me tengo que ir que ya es un poco tarde – **se despidió, para terminar por alejarse rumbo a la camioneta seguida por sus guardaespaldas. Mientras la rubia se alejaba Lita la seguía con la mirada y finalmente también decidió marcharse pero no sin antes guardar muy bien el papel que contenía el número de la rubia dentro de su bolsa.

.

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

.

Esa noche Serena se había quedado dormida mientras esperaba la llegada de Zafiro, aun era un poco temprano pero habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días que simplemente no había podido conciliar el sueño. Mientras la rubia dormía Zafiro llegó al edificio, pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos antes de que entrara al departamento. La estancia estaba completamente a oscuras por lo que encendió una de las lámparas y lo primero que pudo ver fue a la rubia durmiendo sobre un sofá, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella, la había extrañado tanto que no pudo resistir la tentación de besarla.

Serena fue capaz de percibir el roce de sus labios contra los de ella e inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

– **Lo siento no quise despertarte – **se disculpo mientras se sentaba sobre el piso para quedar más cerca de ella **– No importa… al parecer me quedé dormida mientras te esperaba – **contesto mientras lo observa sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Zafiro se quedo en silencio por un momento, no era que le sorprendiera que ella se mostrara fría con él pero la verdad era que añoraba que ella se interesara por él, siempre había querido regresar al departamento y que ella le dijera que lo había extrañado o que simplemente se preocupara por como había estado su día. Pero aparentemente nada de eso ocurriría.

– **Zafiro… lamento no ser la mujer que siempre has querido – **hablo Serena como si hubiera sido capaz de leer la mente del hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella **– Pero te prometo que a partir de ahora hare todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerte feliz – **siguió hablando antes de que Zafiro fuera capaz de contestarle. Ya que lo que estaba diciendo no era algo simple, para ella hacerlo feliz implicaba tal vez más de lo que ella esperaba **– Serena… –** balbuceo el peliazul mientras la tomaba de la mano para atraerla cerca de él **– Te amo – **le susurro el peliazul mientras tomaba su rostro para poder besarla.

Zafiro estaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar, siempre supo que su relación con la rubia no era como cualquier otra, pero todo el tiempo guardo una pequeña esperanza de que algún día las cosas entre ellos cambiaran. En ese momento quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero comprendió que no era el momento, o tal vez no era necesario decir nada.

Horas más tarde ambos se encontraban en su recamara, solo que ahora era el peliazul quien yacía plácidamente dormido sobre el vientre desnudo de Serena que aún se mantenía despierta mientras su mente divagaba recordando su último encuentro con Yaten una de sus manos llego inconscientemente hasta la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, ahora ya no estaba aquella hermosa sortija… y se sentía tan extraño. Aún así no se arrepentía de haberse deshecho de su tesoro más grande, si con ello volvía la paz en la vida de Yaten, había cerrado finalmente esa historia… su historia y esperaba que el peliplateado pudiera ser feliz aunque no fuera junto a ella. Entonces una lagrimas solitaria escapo de uno de sus ojos pero ella la limpió antes de que rodara libremente por su mejilla, después de todo había tomado la decisión de seguir adelante con su vida y dentro de ella no había espacio para las lágrimas.

– **No duermes – **la voz del peliazul la sorprendió sumida nuevamente en sus pensamientos **– No… solo pensaba – **respondió mientras con una mano acariciaba el cabellos del peliazul **– En que pensabas – **pregunto **– En nada importante, pero por que no sigues durmiendo, seguramente mañana tendrás mucho trabajo y además debes pasar a tu casa a visitar a tu hija –** le recordó la rubia **– No voy a ir a la oficina y no pienso ir a la casa… no quiero encontrarme con Rei – **hablo el peliazul mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el baño .

Serena no supo que contestarle, sabía que él odiaba estar cerca de su esposa pero tampoco quería que se alejara de su hija, eso la hacía sentirse culpable. Escucho la lleve de la regadera abrirse, dio un suspiro y abandono la cama, busco su bata y la coloco sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Entró al cuarto de baño y se puso frente al espejo.

– **Cuando nos casemos me gustaría que trajeras a tu hija a vivir con nosotros… he escuchado que tu esposa no esta mucho en tu casa – **le dijo la rubia, pero Zafiro no respondió **– Tu hija te necesita – **siguió hablando, pero al no obtener respuesta abrió la cortina para enfrentarlo directamente.

Zafiro se quedo contemplándola por unos segundos antes de jalarla contra él. Serena permaneció en los brazos del peliazul sintiendo como el agua empapaba todo su cuerpo.

– **Mañana voy a ir con Hotaru, no te importa si no salimos a ningún lugar verdad – **habló el peliazul sin atreverse a liberarla de su abrazo **– Por supuesto que no – **respondió sintiendo como el abrazo del peliazul se hacía cada vez más fuerte **– Pero para compensarte te llevaré a cenar a algún lugar – **sonrió mientras se separaba un poco de ella **– Solo si es un lugar donde nadie nos conozca, estoy cansada de las murmuraciones – **confeso observando al peliazul desabrochar su bata **– Ya pensare en algo – **aceptó mientras deslizaba la única prenda que lo separa del cuerpo de la rubia.

Cuando Serena sintió las manos del Zafiro recorriendo su cuerpo cerro los ojos, y se recodo que ese era su deber, que su vida ahora era quedarse junto al hombre que estaba a su lado. Por esa razón había encerrado dentro de ella todo lo que pudiera salir lastimado, por que de otra manera no podría permitir que él tocara su cuerpo, por que había decidido ser un objeto más de la propiedad del peliazul, por que a partir de ese momento haría realidad todo lo que Zafiro siempre anhelo de ella como mujer. Aunque para eso dejara completamente atrás todo lo que una vez fue, aunque tuviera que reiniciar todo nuevamente, pero lo único que hubiera querido conservar era quizá lo más difícil de retener, pero la reconfortaba pensar que ahora él tenía una oportunidad para ser feliz ya que Yaten era lo más importante en su vida.

.

.

* * *

_**Y bien que les pareció… se que el final fue un tanto confuso, pero todo tendrá un reacomodo y seguirá como hasta ahora. **__**Lamentablemente para poder continuar como todo estaba planeado tendré que traer a Seiya a la vida… (Jajaja no es cierto… aunque tal vez no sea mala idea… jajaja no se crean) No ya en serio para poder continuar tendré que poner a Haruka activamente en el juego y yo que pensaba no hacerlo T-T, pero en fin haber que pasa.**_

_**Pasando a otra cosa quiero agradecer a todas las que han seguido esta historia, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta de ver que mi fic ha tenido una buena aceptación entre ustedes, estaba un poco preocupada ya que dejaría mi usual S&S de siempre pero me alegra ver que ha valido la pena. Por supuesto todo gracias a ustedes… **_

_**Por ultimo espero comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, en fin lo que se les ocurra… **_

_**Ahora me despido, hasta el siguiente capitulo que espero tarde menos que este… ToT quiero vacaciones. Cuídense mucho, bye…**_

_**.**_

_**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	6. UNA DESICION

_**Hola!!!**_

_**Bien creo que esta vez no demore tanto en actualizar y créanme que hice todo lo posible por no hacerlas esperar tanto… en fin, disfruten la lectura a ver que tal me quedo.**_

.

.

* * *

**UNA DECISIÓN…**

Después de su último encuentro con Serena Yaten había intentado acercarse a ella nuevamente, pero hacerlo le estaba resultando realmente imposible, ya que siempre que la encontraba en alguno de los eventos a los que asistía con Andrew y su hermano, ella no se separaba ni un momento de Zafiro y ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos.

Una tarde mientras se preparaba para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Andrew a la cual estaba seguro de que Serena asistiría sonó el teléfono del departamento, dejo la toalla con la que se estaba secando el cabello y tomo el aparato.

– **Diga… – **hablo el peliplateado **– Yaten, me da gusto saber que sigues vivo – **escucho una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea **– Haruka – **sonrió Yaten **– Vaya, veo que aun recuerdas mi nombre – **le reclamo en rubio **– No seas dramático – **lo regaño el peliplateado mientras regresaba a su habitación **– No soy dramático… pero, bueno olvídalo mejor cuéntame cuando piensas regresar Mina me ha preguntado por ti en varias ocasiones – **le conto sabiendo que esa rubia realmente fastidiaba la existencia del peliplateado **– Ni me la menciones… – **le pidió **– Vamos no puede ser tan mala, a mi parecer es realmente hermosa – **se burlo el rubio **– Pero tiene la cabeza hueca… en fin no tengo tiempo para este tipo de platicas voy de salida, por cierto hay algo que necesito platicar contigo – **le explico recordando su encuentro con Serena **– De que se trata – **pregunto Haruka un poco intrigado **– Es ella, la encontré… – **

La amistad que Yaten mantenía con Haruka había sido su apoyo cuando Serena se había marchado de su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra, eso sin contar que había sido él el único capaz de darle una explicación del por que ella lo había traicionado. Pero después de sus últimos descubrimientos esa razón ya no lo convencía del todo.

Minutos más tarde Yaten se encotraba rumbo al lugar donde sería la fiesta. Cuando llego al lugar busco un lugar en la barra mientras buscaba a la rubia en algún lugar. Después de dar una búsqueda intensiva cayo a la conclusión de que ella aún no había llegado, es más nadie le asuraba que realmente fuera a aparecer. Tomo un sorbo de la copa que había pedido y dio un suspiro, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada para acercase a la rubia, era como si ella estuviera en una caja fuerte y el único que tuviera la contraseña para abrirla era Zafiro Black y eso realmente lo frustraba.

– **Por un momento creí que no vendrías – **la voz de Andrew lo saco de sus pensamientos **– Sabes que tengo un motivo importante para estar aquí – **reconoció **– Si, si… ya se lo que estas buscando pero lamento informarte que Zafiro aún no ha llegado – **le informo para después mirar su reloj **– Pero no te preocupes ya llegaran – **sonrió al ver al peliplateado mirar hacia la entrada **– Ahora disfruta, en un rato más regreso… debo atender a mis invitados – **le dijo el rubio y se alejo con la sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que había llegado a la fiesta y Serena no aparecía por ningún lado. Cuando finalmente Yaten estaba a punto de desistir en ver a la rubia esa noche y estaba por irse a su departamento Andrew de acerco hasta él con una sonrisa en los labios **– Ya quita esa cara, Zafiro acaba de llegar – **le indico señalando el lugar donde se encontraba el peliazul acompañado por la rubia.

Yaten se puso de pie pero antes de que caminara hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Serena Andrew lo tomo del brazo **– Y que piensas decirle… Zafiro me permites hablar con tu mujer – **le recordó al ver que Yaten se había olvidado que acercarse a la rubia no era tan fácil **– Y que me recomiendas, que me siente a esperar que ella se quede sola – **le dijo en un tono sarcástico **– No lo se, pero no es buena idea que te acerques como sin nada… recuerda que esa mujer es el tesoro de mi primo y difícilmente te dejara acercarte a el –** le dijo el rubio mientras miraba en la misma dirección que lo estaba haciendo Yaten.

Y no eran los únicos que tenían la mirada sobre la rubia ya que la mayoría de los hombres la estaban mirando, pero no era para menos ya que Serena se veía realmente bien. La rubia lucía un vestido negro que le llegaba a media pierna y con un escote muy pronunciado, pero aunque todos podían darse el gusto de verla nadie se atrevía a acercarse pues era de más sabido que esa hermosa mujer era propiedad de Zafiro Black.

Serena por su parte había notado la presencia del peliplateado desde que llegó y no dejaba de recriminarse el haberse dejado convencer por Zafiro para asistir a esa fiesta. Sabía que quedarse sola en ese lugar no era la mejor opción que tenía por lo que desde que entro a aquel lugar se había aferrado al brazo del peliazul y esperaba no tener que separarse de él ya que era la única manera de evitar encontrarse con Yaten a solas. Y ahora estaba ahí deseando que el tiempo pasara más aprisa para poder marcharse, mientras que Zafiro disfrutaba de la fiesta hablando con algunos de sus amigos.

– **Serena quieres algo de beber – **le pregunto el peliazul mientras hacía una seña a uno de los camareros del lugar **– Un whisky – **respondió mientras buscaba dentro de su bolsa sus cigarros **– Sabes que detesto que fumes – **le recrimino cuando la vio llevarse a la boca uno de los cigarrillos **– Y tu sabes que odio este tipo de fiestas pero igual estamos aquí – **le contesto y finalmente encendió el cigarro ante la mirada del peliazul **– Pero no te enojes solo será uno – **le dijo mientras se ponía de pie **– A donde vas – **le pregunto reteniéndola de una mano **– A donde el humo de mi cigarro no te moleste – **le dijo señalando una mesa apartada de la de él **– No es necesario… quédate conmigo – **le pidió indicándole que se sentara donde había estado.

Serena sonrió ligeramente y se sentó nuevamente junto al peliazul, intentaba contener su nerviosismo ante la mirada insistente de Yaten, pero realmente era muy difícil hacerlo cuando su sola presencia removía cada parte de su cuerpo. Aquella vez que hablo con el en su departamento realmente deseo que fuera la ultima vez que sus caminos se cruzaran ya que ella realmente quería que el peliplateado fuera feliz y se olvidara de lo que alguna vez hubo entre ellos, sin embargo parecía que él tenía en mente algo diferente.

– **Te vez muy distraída sucede algo – **le pregunto el peliazul ya que Serena parecía ausente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor **– No, es solo que estos lugares me fastidian – **respondió mientras jugaba con el liquido de su copa **– Esta bien tu ganas, que te parece si vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo – **le propuso mientras se ponía de pie extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Serena sonrió, pero antes de que consiguiera coger la mano que el peliazul le ofrecía apareció Andrew **– Que tal se la están pasando primo – **pregunto el rubio dirigiéndose al peliazul **– Muy bien, pero lamentablemente nos tenemos que ir – **contesto Zafiro mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie **– Pero si van llegando, no pueden irse aún – **les reprocho **– Lo siento recuerda que los deseos de Serena son una orden para mi y ella no se siente muy bien – **contesto Zafiro mientras pasaba una brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia **– Vamos Sere quédense un rato más, hazlo por mi si – **le insistió mostrándole su más encantadora sonrisa **– Andrew en verdad no me siento muy bien – **se excuso, pero en el fondo sabía que terminaría cediendo **– Sere, solo un rato más – **continuo insistiendo, aunque la verdad no lo hacía por el sino por lo que pudiera ocurrir si Yaten conseguía hablar con la rubia en privado **– Esta bien, pero solo será un rato más – **acepto dando un suspiro y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el peliazul buscando su aprobación **– Como ordenes – **sonrió Zafiro al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para besar los labios de la rubia **– Muchas gracias… ahora si me disculpan en un momento regreso – **se disculpo para terminar por alejarse complacido por su poder de convencimiento.

Zafiro miro en la dirección por donde su primo se había ido, conocía demasiado bien a Andrew como para que realmente creyera que le importaba mucho que ellos se quedarán. Pero de igual forma prefirió no darle mucha importancia ya que mientras Serena estuviera junto a él cualquier lugar estaba bien para él.

– **Bueno, quieres bailar – **le pregunto aun cuando sabía perfectamente que a Serena no le gustaba bailar **– Mmmm, no gracias – **le dijo mientras se sentaba en el lugar donde había estado.

Zafiro solo sonrió y se sentó junto a ella, tomo la mano donde la rubia lucía el hermoso anillo que de compromiso que le había regalado y deposito en ella un beso. Serena solo observo la expresión de Zafiro preguntándose cual era la razón por la que el se había apegado tanto a su relación con ella, si nunca había mostrado sentir lo mismo por él.

– **Disculpen la interrupción, ya estoy de regreso… recuerdan a mi amigo Yaten – **escucharon nuevamente la voz de Andrew. Zafiro levanto la mirada hacia su primo y el peliplateado que estaba junto a él **– Si, lo recuerdo… pero por que no se sientan– **los invito el peliazul señalando los asientos vacios a su alrededor. Andrew se sentó junto al peliazul y Yaten prefirió el lugar que estaba exactamente frente a la rubia.

Zafiro siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre muy astuto y si su primo pensaba que podía engañarlo estaba muy equivocado, no recordaba al peliplateado solo de las veces que estuvo junto a Andrew, sino que lo recordaba como el tipo que se había atrevido a acercarse a su mujer, y siempre creyó que al enemigo era mejor tenerlo cerca.

– **Y como van los negocios – **pregunto el peliazul dirigiéndose al peliplateado **– Todo bien, aunque últimamente es Taiki quien se esta haciendo cargo – **contesto mientras pedía otra copa a uno de los meseros **– Zafiro, no es momento de hablar de negocios… es una fiesta, diviértete – **hablo el rubio **– Además no creo que a Serena le interese mucho este tipo de conversaciones – **añadió mientras miraba atentamente la expresión en el rostro de la rubia **– Por mi no se preocupen – **dijo Serena un tanto nerviosa mientras se aferraba a la mano de Zafiro buscando quizá un poco de fuerza en él para seguir fingiendo tanta indiferencia frente a Yaten.

El peliplateado por su parte no podía evitar mirarla directamente a los ojos, entonces recordó lo que Andrew le había dicho y enfoco la mirada en las manos de la rubia, pero la distancia que había entre ellos y la falta de luz del lugar impidieron que pudiera ver en ellas las cicatrices que seguramente debía tener en sus muñecas si realmente era verdad lo que el rubio le había contando. Sin embargo no pudo evitar darse cuenta la manera en la que Serena se sujetaba de la manos de Zafiro y sintió deseos de ser el quien la tuviera en ese momento junto a él.

Mientras Andrew entablaba una conversación con Zafiro apareció otro sujeto, cruzo un par de palabras con el peliazul y este inmediatamente se puso de pie **– Discúlpenme un momento – **se disculpo con Yaten con Andrew y después enfoco la mirada en la rubia **– En seguida regreso – **le dijo para finalmente alejarse sin esperar a que la rubia contestara nada.

En cuanto Zafiro se hubo marchado Andrew se levanto y se fue sin decir ni un sola palabra, mientras que Serena estaba completamente estática, estar nuevamente con Yaten sin que hubiera nadie era algo que deseaba que no volviera a suceder nunca, pero al parecer el destino estaba empeñado en ponerlo en su camino.

– **Serena es necesario hablemos… hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y – **pero fue interrumpido antes de completar la frase **– No, estas muy equivocado entre tu y yo no hay nada que decir… desaparece de mi vida, date cuenta que lo que paso entre nosotros se acabo, entiendes, no hay nada que decir… pensé que te había quedado claro la ultima vez – **las palabras de Serena eran tan frías que sin ella darse cuenta, lo lastimaban aún más **– No, no me voy a rendir… no hasta que tu explicación me deje totalmente conforme… no hasta que sepa por que tu mirada dejo de brillar, por que tu sonrisa no ilumina tu rostro… Maldición no se supone que este preocupado por ti pero lo estoy quiero estar seguro de que cuando me vaya estarás bien que nada malo te va a pasar si me alejo de tu vida – **le dijo Yaten, solo que esta vez se notaba la desesperación en sus palabras, no quería parecer como un estúpido que aun seguía enamorado de la mujer que lo había traicionado pero no podía evitarlo.

Las palabras de Yaten retumbaron dentro de su cabeza, como era posible que el siguiera preocupándose por ella, cuando a pesar de todo el amor que le tenía había sido la mujer que más lo había lastimado. Serena se aferro a su bolso tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero realmente era muy difícil para ella.

– **No tienes por que preocuparte yo… vete y has tu vida lejos de mí – **le exigió levantando la voz, olvidándose por un momento que no estaba completamente solo es aquel lugar. Yaten se acerco hasta ella, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla los guardaespaldas que estaban en la barra se pusieron de pie en señal de advertencia por lo que Yaten desistió **– Lo vez, lo mejor es que alejes y olvides que nos conocimos… al final es lo mejor para ti – **susurro y después se puso de pie dispuesta a ir en busca de Zafiro **– Crees que no lo he intentado, por dios Serena no ha pasado un solo día en los últimos cuatro años que no desee no haberte conocido, pero al final termino dándome cuenta que no puedo dejarte atrás… te sigo amando como siempre – **le confeso sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Serena sintió morirse al escuchar esas palabras, no quería que el sufriera por su causa, nunca quiso que las cosas terminaran así, pero no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo miro por ultima vez y se marcho sin pronunciar palabra alguna, no tenía sentido hacerlo, después de todo hacerlo tal vez significaría tener que revivir esa noche y después de tanto tiempo luchando contra ella misma para olvidarlo no podía simplemente volverse atrás. Además sabía que su deber era quedarse al lado de Zafiro y seguir viviendo dentro la obscuridad en la que había estado por tanto tiempo.

Cuando Serena encontró al peliazul este estaba hablando por teléfono cerca de los baños, se acerco hasta él y se abrazo a su cuerpo buscando el consuelo que necesitaba. Al ver esto Zafiro cortó la llamarada y la rodeó por la cintura.

– **Paso algo – **le pregunto un tanto extrañado por la actitud de la rubia **– Nada… solo quiero irme, estoy muy cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir – **le pidió mientras cerraba los ojos intentando olvidarse de todo.

Zafiro la abrazo y camino con ella hasta la salida del lugar, pidió su auto y mientras esperaban a que se los entregaran, el peliazul se quito el saco y lo coloco alrededor de la rubia. La noche se había fría y en el cielo no se podía ver ni la luna ni las estrellas y en su lugar soplaba una ráfaga de viento. Cuando el auto estuvo frente a ellos el peliazul la ayudo a subir y después subió el mismo.

Durante el transcurso de regreso a su departamento Serena no dijo no una sola palabra, y solo se quedo en silencio abrazándose a si misma, pero dentro de su cabeza seguía escuchando las palabras que Yaten le acababa de decir. Saber que él aún seguía amándola no era algo que hubiera deseado saber después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, además ni siquiera se creía capaz de encararlo y decirle lo que en verdad había ocurrido. Si nunca antes se lo había contado a nadie como podría decírselo precisamente a él.

Serena estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando el auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento del edificio sino hasta que Zafiro abrió su puerta para ayudarla a bajar del auto. Tomo la mano que el peliazul le ofrecía y camino junto a él, sin poder apartar lo ocurrido de su cabeza, una vez que entraron al departamento entró a la habitación, se puso su bata y se desmaquillo, estaba tan cansada de todo que lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era dormir, dormir y tal vez dejar de pensar en todo lo que atormentaba provocándole tanto dolor.

Cuando Zafiro entro a la habitación luego de haber estado hablando por teléfono la rubia estaba profundamente dormida, se quedo observándola por un largo rato como si nunca más fuera a verla de esa manera, un rato después se quito la ropa que llevaba puesta y se coloco solo la parte inferior de su pijama. Después entro en la cama con sumo cuidado buscando no despertar a la rubia que parecía realmente cansada.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Zafiro despertó Serena ya no estaba junto a él, miro la hora en su celular y se sorprendió ya que aún era muy temprano, salió de la cama y busco a la rubia dentro del cuarto de baño, al no encontrarla ahí salió de la habitación y se sorprendió cuando el olor a comida invadió su sentido del olfato, realmente era muy raro que la rubia se levantara temprano y mucho más lo era verla cocinando.

Cuando entró a la cocina observo un monto de gatellas por todos lados, indicando que Serena tenía horas despierta y cocinando. Se acercó hasta ella y tratando de no sorprenderla puso su mano sobre su hombro.

– **Por que las galletas – **le pregunto tratando de no sonar preocupado, Serena se giro para verlo y antes poder pronunciar una sola palabra las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos **– Pero… –** balbuceo el peliazul realmente muy sorprendido, la atrajo contra su cuerpo permitiéndole llorar sobre su pecho.

No sabía como ayudarla, ya que ella nunca le tuvo la confianza suficiente para hablar sobre como se sentía o incluso nunca le había dicho por que había escapado de su vida pasada. Pero tampoco nunca se había empeñado en comprenderla, para el siempre había sido suficiente con tenerla a su lado y de cierta manera estaba agradecido por lo que sea que hubiera pasado en la vida de Serena ya que esa era la razón por la que ahora estaba junto a él.

– **Quiero viajar a Tokio – **finalmente Serena pudo hablar y decirle lo que quería **– Tokio – **balbuceo el peliazul sin poder entender el por que de esa petición tan extraña **– Necesito hacerlo, ya no puedo más yo… – **lloró sabiendo que ese viaje tal vez podría significar el fin a todo **– Pero en este momento no puedo viajar – **le explico Zafiro **– Quiero ir sola… por favor déjame ir sola – **le rogo dejándose caer al piso sin poder dejar de llorar **– No me pidas eso, todo menos que te deje ir… yo no puedo hacerlo –** le dijo mientras se hincaba junto a ella **– Si realmente me amas como dices tienes que dejarme ir… – **le pidió en un susurro **– Lo siento no puedo hacerlo… olvídalo – **finalizo poniéndose de pie para terminar por salir de la cocina dejando a la rubia llorando.

.

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

.

Cuando Yaten despertó esa mañana Taiki y Lita estaba desayunando en el comedor, se sentó cerca de ellos y tomo un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso.

– **Buenos días hermano – **saludo el castaño al ver que Yaten ni siquiera los había mirado **– Lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco distraído –** se disculpo intentando sonreír un poco **– No crees que es hora de que dejes las cosas como están –** le pregunto Taiki refiriéndose a Serena **– No puedo, no sin antes entender que fue lo que paso… no quiero irme sin saber que todo estará bien para ella – **hablo el peliplateado recordando lo que Andrew le había dicho **– Ella ha estado bien los últimos cuatro años, que te hace pensar que justo ahora si te marchas algo cambiara – **considero el castaño sabiendo que la mujer que había considerado como una hermana ya no era más la niña dulce e inocente que alguna vez fue **– No tienes idea… ella ha sufrido mucho y yo necesito saber que fue capaz de apagar la luz en su mirada y acabar con sus ganas de vivir – **hablo el peliplateado comenzando a desesperarse por la actitud del castaño **– De otra manera no podre continuar… – **finalizo Yaten ante la mirada sorprendida de Taiki y de Lita.

La castaña permaneció en silencio, no sabía si era prudente darle el número del celular de Serena o si era mejor dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo. Después de todo, se había dado cuenta que la rubia no era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y no quería meterla en problemas si Yaten le hablaba en un momento inoportuno ya que aún recordaba el golpe que había tenido la rubia la primera vez que la vio en el parque.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando tirada sobre el piso de la cocina, lo último que recordaba era haber escuchado a Zafiro dejando el departamento sin decirle nada. Después de mucho tiempo se quito el rastro de lágrimas que aún quedaba sobre sus mejillas, se levanto y comenzó a tirar a la basura todas las galletas que había estado horneando, estaba totalmente desesperada ya no quería continua así, aun cuando hubiera dicho que intentaría hacer feliz a Zafiro no era capaz de hacerlo si ella misma no lo era.

Entró a su habitación y busco dentro de una pequeña caja que escondía dentro del ropero la única foto que conservaba de su pasada vida, en ella lucia sonriente junto a los tres hermanos Kou en la última navidad que Seiya estuvo junto a ellos.

– _**Seiya, por favor ayúdame, no se como seguir con la promesa que te hice… yo ya no puedo más – **_suplico ante aquella vieja fotografía_**– Ya no quiero seguir lastimando a Yaten… lo amo y no puedo dejar que sigua sufriendo por mi culpa –**_lloro amargamente sintiendo que su alma se desgarraba por dentro, haber escuchado a Yaten decirle que aún la amaba había llegado a lastimarla aun mas que si le hubiera dicho que la odiaba. De cierta forma enfrentarse a su odio hubiera sido más fácil que saber que el sufría por ella.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar su teléfono celular, trato de tranquilizarse un poco antes de contestar. Tomo el pequeño aparato de su bolsa y contesto.

– **Diga – **hablo mientras colocaba la foto nuevamente en su lugar, le aterraba que Zafiro pudiera llegar a encontrarla **– Serena… hola soy Lita me recuerdas – **escucho la voz de la castaña al otro lado de la línea **– Por supuesto – **respondió la rubia sentándose sobre la cama **– Crees que podamos vernos para toma un café, mi marido salió de viaje por un par de días la verdad es que me siento un poco sola y pensé que sería buena idea vernos… digo si no tienes algún compromiso – **hablo la castaña animadamente **– Lo siento mucho, ahora mismo me es imposible… pero si quieres podemos dejarlo para mañana – **le propuso aunque no estaba muy segura de si Zafiro le permitiría salir después de lo que había pasado esa mañana **– Por supuesto, que te parece si nos vemos en el parque cerca del medio día – **contesto Lita sabiendo que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para encontrarse con la rubia **– Esta bien, ahí nos vemos… por cierto si algo pasa y no puedo ir puedo llamarte a este número – **pregunto la rubia **– Claro que puedes… bueno ahora no quiero ser inoportuna – **se despidió la castaña **– Esta bien nos vemos mañana – **finalizo la rubia y termino por colgar.

Dejo el teléfono sobre la cama y dio un suspiro, por primera vez se había dado cuenta de las consecuencias que podía traerle el haberle dicho a Zafiro que quería viajar a Tokio. Probablemente después de eso Zafiro no le permitiría salir del departamento si él no iba con ella, la idea de tener que quedarse encerrada en ese departamento la llenaba de pánico, nunca le había gustado quedarse encerrada tanto tiempo dentro de aquellas paredes donde lo único que hacia era recordar el por que su vida era tan miserable, el motivo por el cual se había tenido que separar de aquel hombre que amaba y no hacía otra cosa que recordar aquellos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que tanto le gustaban y la manera en la que el peliplateado le sonreía y le decía cuanto la amaba sin necesidad de pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Sabía que había cometido un error, pero también sabía como remediarlo inmediatamente entro a la ducha y tomo un baño rápido, se puso un vestido blanco muy sencillo y se ato el cabello en una media cola. Después se puso un maquillaje ligero y se roció un poco del perfume que Zafiro le había regalado de su ultimo viaje a París. Cuando termino de arreglarse salió de su habitación y se puso a recoger el departamento para cuando Zafiro regresara no encontrara ni un rastro de lo que había pasado esa mañana y en su lugar la encontrara con una sonrisa.

Finalmente después de dejar impecable en departamento preparo algo de cenar y se sentó a esperar la llegada del peliazul. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando escucho la voz del peliazul hablando con los guardias que vigilaban la puerta del departamento. Se puso de pie y dio un suspiro antes de mostrar una sonrisa para recibir a quien fuera el dueño de su vida.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el peliazul se sorprendió al encontrar a una Serena completamente diferente a la que había dejado llorando esa mañana, se acerco a ella, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa observo la barra de la cocina esperando que aún estuvieran ahí el montón de galletas que la rubia había orneado en la madrugada pero en su lugar pudo ver lo que parecía ser la cena.

– **Quieres cenar o prefieres darte un baño antes – **pregunto la rubia cortando la distancia que el peliazul había dejado entre ellos mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse el saco y la corbata **– No intentes convencerme… no te dejaré ir sola – **hablo el peliazul imaginándose que intentaba convencerlo de permitirle viajar al lugar donde la había encontrado años atrás arriesgándose a perderla **– No te preocupes, si no puedo ir sola estoy segura que cuando puedas viajar conmigo me llevarás solo quiero visitar la tumba de mi hermano – **contesto con una sonrisa para después besar la mejilla del peliazul **– Esta bien… cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo libre viajaremos a Tokio – **acepto un poco intrigado por el cambio de actitud de la rubia **– Muy bien… ahora dime quieres cenar – **volvió a preguntar **– Primero quiero darme un baño, por que no llenas la bañera y entras conmigo – **le pidió mientras la rodeaba por la cintura **– En ese caso la bañera ya esta lista – **respondió mientras correspondía al abrazo.

El peliazul se separo un poco de ella y atrapo sus labios contra los suyos en un beso que al principio comenzó lento pero que se fue convirtiendo en uno más apasionado y apurado. Zafiro se puso detrás de Serena y la acerco lo más que pudo contra su cuerpo, con uno de sus brazos rodeo su cintura y con el otro soltó su cabello y lo recorrió de forme que le permitiera besar su cuello. El peliazul se concentro en besar detrás de su ojera mientras atrapaba con sus manos ambos pechos de la rubia, mientras que su erección comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más firme. La inclino sobre la mesa y comenzó a tocarla sin recato, al principio sobre su vestido pero, poco a poco fue subiéndola más para acariciar la piel de sus piernas.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo el peliazul se quito el cinto y bajo el cierre de su pantalón, dejando al descubierto su miembro totalmente excitado, la inclino un poco más y le subió el vestido hasta la cintura, y permaneció contemplándola por un instante, acerco su miembro contra ella, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus pecho. Sin poder seguir conteniéndose por más tiempo le hizo a un lado la parte trasera de su tanga y la penetro de golpe, emitiendo un gemido de placer.

Un frenético ir y venir se apodero de su cuerpo mientras chocaba rítmicamente contra ella mientras que su deseo se hacía cada vez mayor. Serena cerró los ojos esperando que terminara intentado fingir que era realmente placentero. Mientras que Zafiro se sentía completamente poseído entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de la rubia. Sus manos seguían palpando sus pechos, una veces suavemente y otras haciéndolo con más fuerza, y aunque se percato de que estaba siendo demasiado brusco no se detuvo. De pronto la rubia se levanto se separo de él, Zafiro la jalo nuevamente contra su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura, termino de quitarle el vestido y la ropa interior así como se deshizo de la suya propia.

La arrojo contra el sofá y se subió sobre ella inmediatamente para penetrarla, sin embargo Serena lo detuvo nuevamente. Zafiro se enfureció la ya sujeto de los brazos, besándola a la fuerza. La rubia comprendió entonces que no podía evitar que siguiera disfrutando de su cuerpo, realmente fue muy tonta al pensar que si ella no quería seguir esta vez el se detendría.

Zafiro entro dentro de ella nuevamente penetrándola una y otra vez, concentrándose en ir cada vez más adentro y con más fuerza, iniciando un ritmo más rápido y cada vez más agresivo. Finalmente pudo sentir como algo explotaba dentro de él y eyaculo dentro de ella a pesar de saber que la rubia no se estaba cuidando. Se dejo caer sobre ella dejando que Serena pudiera escuchar su respiración agitada y sentir el sudo de sus cuerpos mientras que una lágrimas logro escapar de sus ojos, pero el peliazul había quedado tan agotado que simplemente no se percato que había conseguido hacerle daño a quien supuestamente era la mujer más importante de su vida.

.

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

.

A la mañana siguiente después de que Yaten y Taiki se fueron del departamento Lita salió rumbo al parque donde había quedado de encontrarse con la rubia. Espero poco más de una después de la hora acordada a que Serena apareciera pero esta nunca llego y tampoco la llamo para decirle que no iría, intento comunicarse a su teléfono celular pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta alguna cosa que la dejo realmente preocupada. No sabía si debía contarle a Yaten o a Taiki, por que no sabía la forma en la que ellos reaccionarían y le preocupaba que el peliplateado cometiera alguna tontería, además de que no estaba segura de que algo malo hubiera sucedido, pero tampoco podía quedarse tranquila.

Después de haberlo pensado por mucho rato regreso al departamento esperando que tanto Taiki como Yaten ya hubieran regresado, pero cuando entro al departamento este estaba completamente vacio. Mientras esperaba a que Taiki y Yaten regresaran intento volver a marcar pero esta vez el numero estaba fuera de servicio, esto la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y comenzó a imaginarse tantas cosas sobre que estaba pasando.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde Taiki y Yaten regresaron al departamento, en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro Lita comenzó a decirles lo que estaba pasando ya sin importarle como fueran a reaccionar.

– **Taiki, estoy muy preocupada ella no vino y no me responde a su celular y ahora es apagado no se que hacer, ella dijo que iría la estuve esperando y nunca llego – **Yaten la miro confundido mientras que Taiki trataba de tranquilizarla **– Tranquila, no podemos entenderte nada… de quien estas hablando – **pregunto el castaño ayudando a su esposa a sentarse sobre uno de los sillones de la estancia **– Pues de Serena, la vería esta mañana pero no apareció y no me contesta el celular – **las palabras de la castaña los tomaron por sorpresa **– De que hablas – **pregunto Yaten **– Yo he hablado con ella en varias ocasiones después de aquella vez que la encontré en el parque, la ultima vez la llame y quedamos de vernos esta mañana… pero ella no apareció, he intentado llamarla pero su celular esta apagado, y yo muy preocupada – **les explico mientras estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Por alguna razón pensar que algo pudiera pasarle a la rubia la ponía muy mal sobre todo después de haber visto aquel golpe en su cara, era como si el simple hecho de ser mujeres sentía que debía protegerla **– Dame su número –** le pidió en castaño. Taiki marco desde su celular pero el teléfono de la rubia estaba fuera de servició **– Esta apagado – **hablo el castaño mirando al peliplateado que inmediatamente llamo a Andrew, le explico lo que estaba pasando y le pidió que llamara a Zafiro.

Después de eso estuvieron esperando a que el rubio les llamara para decirles que había pasado, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando el celular del peliplateado comenzó a sonar.

– **Que paso ella esta bien – **pregunto Yaten que comenzaba a caer en la desesperación **– No te preocupes, ella esta bien acabo de llamar a Zafiro y al parecer se encuentran rumbo a Los Ángeles – **le explico **– Los Ángeles – **balbuceo el peliplateado sintiéndose ya más tranquilo **– Si al parecer mi primo tenía una junta esta mañana y se la llevo con él desde anoche – **siguió hablando el rubio **– Disculpa haberte molestado – **le dijo el peliplateado **– No te preocupes… pero me gustaría saber por que estas tan interesado en el tesoro de mi primo – **pregunto Andrew quien realmente estaba muy intrigado por todo lo que estaba pasando **– Tal vez algún día te cuente – **contesto Yaten sentándose junto a Lita **– Esta bien… ahora te dejo que tengo una cita – **se despidió el rubio **– Gracias – **finalizo Yaten y colgó el teléfono para encarar a su hermano.

– **Parece que esta en Los Ángeles – **informo sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro **– Lo vez ella esta muy bien, es hora de que te des por vencido, no hay nada más allá de que Haruka nos dijo – **hablo el castaño comenzando a sentirse irritado por todo lo que estaba pasando **– Pero… – **balbuceo Lita quien a pesar de que no conocía muy bien a Serena no la creía capaz de hacer lo que el amigo de Yaten les había dicho **– No Lita, deja de seguirle la corriente ya es hora de que Yaten se de cuenta que ella no lo amaba – **grito Taiki sintiéndose incapaz de mantener la compostura **– No quiero seguir escuchándote, por lo menos recuerda la promesa que le hicimos a Seiya – **hablo Yaten levantando la voz, sintiéndose dolido por las palabras que Taiki había dicho **– Seiya no la conocía realmente y ella escogió su propio camino… así que deja de buscar excusas para acercarte a ella, date cuenta de que ella no vale la pena – **finalizo y camino hasta la pequeña cantina donde se sirvió un trago dando por terminada aquella discusión.

Yaten se quedo callado, no sabía que contestarle… tal vez Taiki tenía razón y solo estaba buscando alguna razón para justificarla, pero que otra cosa podía hacer si ella era la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida. Por otra parte Lita observaba cuidadosamente el comportamiento de su esposo, por que más que molesto realmente parecía afectado por todo lo que estaba pasando, había estado con él el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuanta que había algo más sus ojos no podían engañarla como traban de hacer sus palabras.

.

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o

O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o - O-o

.

.

* * *

_**Y bien que le pareció… la verdad es que no tenía pensado poner un lemmon pero de repente me pareció un buen momento, le gusto :)**_

_**Bueno pasando a otra cosa advertí con traer de regreso a Haruka y aquí esta, aunque solo fue algo muy breve comenzara a tomar parte mas activamente en el siguiente capitulo que espero poder terminar pronto… ahora me despido, pero no sin antes darles las GRACIAS a todas la chicas que han seguido mi historia, no se imaginan la alegría que me da ver que fue mejor recibida de lo que esperaba… **_

_**Una ultima cosa… Algún comentario?...**_

_**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou**_


	7. AL BORDE DE LA LOCURA

_**Hola chicas… se que demore muchísimo para actualizar esta historia, pero he tenido muchos problemas tanto técnicos como personales que me mantuvieron lejos un tiempo, pero finalmente pude terminar este capítulo, el cual por cierto tuve que rehacer al ver pedidos mis archivos. Bueno espero que lo disfruten y puedan disculparme por el retraso… **_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Al borde de la locura…**_

Esa mañana le pareció que el sol brillaba con mayor intensidad, podía respirar la hermosa fragancia que las flores desprendían mientras sentía la frescura del pasto donde se encontraba sentada, no reconocía el lugar pero definitivamente era el más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca antes, de pronto un suave viento jugó con su cabello y arrastro consigo el sombrero que llevaba puesto, se levanto para correr tras él cuando apareció frente a ella Yaten, el peliplateado le sonreía con tanta dulzura que sintió su corazón latía tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que saldría de su pecho. Entonces como solía hacerlo siempre corrió a su encuentro y se refugió en el calor de sus brazos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo había echado tanto de menos que incluso había llegado a pensar que tal vez nunca volvería a estar entre su pecho como en ese momento. Sintió como él le ponía nuevamente su sombrero para después estrecharla aun más contra su cuerpo con el mismo amor que siempre le había demostrado. La alegría que sentía en ese momento se había llevado todos los años de sufrimiento, de la misma forma en la que las olas del mar borran las huellas que quedan sobre la arena.

En ese momento el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta la hizo abrir los ojos, todo era un sueño y la desesperación se apodero de ella, en el sueño él parecía tan real… pero al final había sido solo eso, un sueño. Se sentó sobre la enorme cama y abrazo sus rodillas dejando que las lágrimas salieran. El sonido de la puerta se escucho nuevamente, levanto la cabeza y se limpio el rastro de agua que corría sobre sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

– **Pasa **– ordeno, no necesitaba preguntar quién era porque en los últimos cuatro meses cada mañana aparecía la misma mujer encargada de llevarle el desayuno. Vio a la mujer entrar con una bandeja de comida que dejo sobre su mesa de noche, no le dijo nada, pero eso no le sorprendió porque nadie le dirigía la palabra en aquel lugar, la hacían sentir como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

Cuando la mujer abandono su cuarto sin decir un una palabra igual que siempre, Serena volvió el rostro a la comida que habían dejado, no sentía apetito, de hecho en las últimas semanas no sentía animo de hacer nada. Ya ni siquiera se preguntaba las razones para que Zafiro la tuviera encerrada como lo había hecho al principio cuando dejo la ciudad de Vancouver, pero era cierto que en un principio se había cansado de rogarle al peliazul que la llevara de regreso con él.

Lo único de lo estaba plenamente consciente era de que si permanecía más tiempo encerrada en ese lugar terminaría por volverse loca, su cordura hacía mucho que estaba llegando al límite. Se levanto y corrió las cortinas del ventanal, la vista era maravillosa desde ese lugar, muchas veces se pregunto en qué piso estaba le parecía tan alto, desde ahí podía ver como todo seguía su curso, la vida no se había detenido para nadie, solo para ella, muchas veces sintió deseos de lanzarse desde aquella cornisa, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Se giro y dio un suspiro al ver su habitación, sin duda era hermosa, la cama parecía la de una princesa con un dosel y cortinas blancas, sonrió ante la absurda idea de comparar su vida con la de las hermosa princesas de habían en los cuentos de hadas que su madre solía contarle cuando era pequeña, definitivamente esos solo eran cuentos, porque en su vida no había un príncipe montado sobre un corcel blanco y mucho menos había la esperanza de un final feliz.

Entro al cuarto de baño y se arrodillo frente a la bañera, abrió la llave y espero en esa misma posición hasta que la bañera hubo terminado de llenarse. Pasó mucho tiempo dentro del agua, mientras sus recuerdos atormentaban su mente al mismo tiempo que frotaba su cuerpo, se sentía tan sucia, pero al final lo único que conseguía era tornar su piel a un tono rojizo. Finalmente salió de la bañera y regreso a su habitación, dejo caer la toalla que envolvía su desnudez frente al espejo, estaba consciente de que había adelgazado demasiado, había perdido varios kilos en los últimos meses, su rostro estaba cada día más pálido y bajo sus ojos un sombra oscura demostraba la falta de sueño, sonrió ligeramente, su aspecto definitivamente se había tornado lastimoso.

Se puso un suave camisón blanco y regreso a la cama sin haber probado bocado, se recargo sobre una almohada y enfoco la mirada en la pared. De esta forma paso el resto del día, sin moverse. La luz del día termino y su cuarto se sumió en la obscuridad, esa misma obscuridad en la que se había mantenido desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Escucho cuando su puerta se abrió y alguien encendió la luz de la habitación, se giro y vio la figura de Zafiro frente a ella, sin detenerse a pensarlo se puso de pie y corrió a los brazos de aquel hombre de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en su sueño con Yaten. Y lloró aferrándose a la camisa del peliazul.

– **Por favor Zafiro… llévame contigo, ya no puedo seguir en este lugar… me estoy volviendo loca, te prometo que no saldré del departamento si tu no lo quieres pero no me dejes aquí… no quiero estar sola **– le suplico con tanto dolor que por un momento el peliazul se quedo sin palabras.

La reacción que había tenido la rubia sorprendió a Zafiro y por primera vez dudo de haber hecho lo mejor cuando la llevo hasta ese lugar y la mantuvo recluida en aquel departamento, alejada de todo el mundo, pero definitivamente no lo había hecho buscando hacerle daño, después de todo la amaba más que a su propia vida.

– **Cariño, esto no es un castigo **– le susurro mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia con suma ternura – **Solo quería alejarte por un tiempo, creí necesario que ciertas personas comprendieran que me perteneces y por lo tanto tengo derecho a hacer contigo lo que me plazca, pero en ningún momento quise hacerte ningún daño **– siguió hablando, su abrazo era tan posesivo, pero ella no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a nada, si no lo había hecho cuatro años atrás por abría de comenzar ahora cuando mantenerse de pie le costaba tanto trabajo.

El peliazul sintió como el cuerpo de serena se temblaba y la separo un poco para observarla mejor, sin duda la descripción de la mujer que cuidaba de ella era acertada, la rubia había adelgazado demasiado y le pareció tan débil como la vez que la encontró en la bañera después de haber intentado cortarse las venas. La atrajo nuevamente contra su pecho y se maldijo así mismo por el estado tan deplorable de la rubia. Sin embargo fue el llanto de la rubia lo que lo hizo sentirse como el infeliz que era.

– **Tranquila pequeña, te prometo que no volveré a dejarte sola… mañana regresaras conmigo a Vancouver **– la reconforto sin separarse si quiera un poco de ella – **Pero ahora voy a pedir algo para cenar y no te dejare tranquila hasta que termines con todo lo que ordene para ti, de acuerdo **– finalizo con la voz autoritaria que solía emplear cuando daba órdenes – **De acuerdo **– respondió Serena sintiendo como una pequeña parte de la tranquilidad que había sentido esa mañana durante su sueño regresaba a su cuerpo.

Al final de todo era mejor estar al lado del peliazul que permanecer sola en ese lugar, mientras el pasado la atormentaba al no tener nada en que ocupar su mente, suspiro aliviada al verse rescatada de lo que seguramente habría terminado por volverla loca, aun cuando fuera ese mismo hombre que la rescataba el mismo que la había orillado a esos extremos.

* * *

Mientras tanto Yaten había pasado los últimos meses reviviendo el rencor que sentía por la rubia, saber que Serena se había marchado nuevamente antes de haber conseguido la explicación que necesitaba para enterrar definitivamente el pasado lo hacía odiarla casi con la misma intensidad que alguna vez la había amado. Pero cada que llagaba la noche el dolor parecía ser más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento que albergaba dentro de su cuerpo. Se sentía traicionado y se odiaba así mismo al ver que quizá nunca podría sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Taiki le había dicho que tendrían que regresar a Tokio en un par de semanas y pensó que tal vez era lo mejor, después de todo no verla los últimos cuatro años habían ayudado a sobrellevar su pena, quizá esa vez sería igual.

Una noche cuando Yaten se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y contesto sin ver antes quien era la persona que llamaba. En cuanto escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea supo que se trataba de Andrew, se sorprendió un poco pues no había tenido noticias suyas en los últimos días.

– **Espero que no te hayas dado por vencido, porque me acabo de enterar que Serena regresa con mi primo mañana mismo **– las palabras del rubio lo habían tomado desprevenido, pero hablo en cuanto ordeno sus pensamientos – **Como lo sabes **– pregunto – **Mi primo me acaba de llamar, de hecho no fue una llamada amistosa, solo se limito a decirme que no me quería ver rondado por su departamento y mucho menos quería verte a ti cerca de su mujer… **– le explico con cierto diversión – **Lo cual me lleva a pensar que en ningún momento has pasado desapercibido para mi querido primo, de hecho creo que se llevo a Serena para alejarla de ti **– siguió hablando – **Ya no me interesa, en un par de semanas regreso a Tokio y esta vez haré hasta lo imposible por olvidarme de ella… no vale la pena, ella ya no es la misma mujer que conocí hace tantos años, de hecho… tal vez nunca fue quien yo creí **– respondió sin poder ocultar el odio que sentía por la rubia – **Bueno, siempre supe que entre ustedes había existido algo más de lo que querías que pensara, pero tal vez tengas razón… regresa a tu país y has de cuenta que no tuviste la mala fortuna de volverla a ver **– lo animo, pues se había percatado lo importante que la mujer de su primo había sido para él y por primera vez se pregunto si esa mujer valía tanto.

Esa noche Yaten bebió hasta que perdió el sentido. Mientras que en el piso junto a su cama se encontraban los pedazos de la vieja fotografía que había llevado dentro de su cartera por tanto tiempo.

* * *

Cuando Zafiro abrió la puerta del departamento y le permitió el paso Serena se sintió más tranquila, ese lugar se había convertido en su refugio y sin saber porque estar de regreso la hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

Sintió los brazos del peliazul rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola contra su pecho en un abrazo posesivo al cual correspondió. Después de todo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, Zafiro por azares del destino ahora era lo único que tenía en el mundo y estaba consciente que de no ser por él se hallaría completamente sola. Sin embargo no lo amaba le atormentaba pensar que tenía que pasar más tiempo fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir viviendo, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos nunca más.

Si tan solo no hubiera hecho esa promesa, pero significaba tanto para ella que no podía dejarse vencer por lo menos no sin antes de poder pedir perdón, él había sido tan importante en su vida y verlo morir aun cuando amaba la vida la hacía sentirse como el peor de los seres humanos, además ahora que Yaten se había presentado nuevamente en su vida sentía la obligación de calmar el dolor había visto en sus ojos cuando se reencontraron después de tanto tiempo, el dolor que ella misma le había provocado aun cuando lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero no sabía cómo calmar su dolor si ello implicaba revelarle lo que había prometido guardar solo para ella por tanto tiempo, con el único deseo de mantener puro el amor que se habían tenido, porque sentía vergüenza solo de imaginar lo que él pudiera pensar si se llegaba a enterar de lo que había sucedido.

Cuando logro apartar sus pensamientos de su cabeza Zafiro estaba besándola con tal ardor, pero ni siquiera se había percatado de que ella no correspondía a su beso, o quizá si lo estaba haciendo como un acto de reflejo. Con esfuerzo logro apartarlo y le dedico una ligera mueca que podría parecer una sonrisa buscando calmar sus ansias.

– **Te vez muy cansada, lo mejor será que descanses un poco mientras yo arreglo algunos asuntos que tengo pendientes **– le concedió el peliazul mientras la ayudaba a llegar hasta la habitación que compartían – **Gracias **– fue lo único que pudo responder una vez que se encontró sobre su cama.

Una vez que se encontró nuevamente sola, Serena no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, de repente el miedo que sentía se había incrementado considerablemente y el solo pensar que al cerrar los ojos la pesadilla de la que era víctima constante apareciera nuevamente la hizo desistir de su intento y se sentó sobre un montón de almohadones.

Repaso en su cabeza todos los acontecimientos de su vida desde que era capaz de recordar y los más felices sin duda alguna fueron al lado de Yaten Kou y sus hermanos, sabía que de no haber sido por ellos quizá ahora estaría vagando en un sitio desconocido, pero de inmediato soltó un risa burlándose de sí misma, pensó entonces que quizá si ellos no se hubieran encargado de ayudarla a sobrellevar la muerte de sus padres, tal vez nuca hubiera sentido la perdida de Seiya, el apoyo incondicional de Taiki y el amor de Yaten, pero sobre todo no habría conocido a Haruka, pero su expresión burlesca se borro de su rostro y una sola pregunta cruzo por su cabeza _¿Sería capaz de cambiar alguno de sus recuerdos al lado de Yaten a cambio de aquello que le había sido robado?_ No!!! Esa era la única respuesta que su corazón le gritaba y prefería seguir como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento.

Paso un buen rato antes de que Zafiro entrara nuevamente a la habitación con la charola de la cena, la obligó a que se comiera hasta el último bocado y después la ayudo a darse un baño. Los cuidados que le daba la hacían sentirse inútil, pero la verdad era que no tenía fuerzas para negarse a dejarlo hacer todo lo que quisiera y mucho menos impidió que el peliazul liberara sus necesidades en su cuerpo y aun cuando la trataba con sumo cuidado y le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, la hacía sentirse como un objeto que podía usar cuando le viniera en gana.

* * *

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde su regreso al Vancouver y en todo ese tiempo ella no dio un paso fuera del apartamento, pero al menos esta vez no estaba sola, Zafiro pasaba casi todo el día a su lado pues había trasladado su oficina a casa con el pretexto de que quería estar cerca de ella mientras volvía a ser la misma de antes. Y como cada mañana se encontraba sentaba en un sofá junto al escritorio de del peliazul y contemplando la vista por el enorme ventanal mientras él se encargaba de los negocios, en ese momento ninguno de los dos se decía ni una sola palabra, pero Serena lo había descubierto a Zafiro observándola detenidamente un par de veces cuando pensaba que ella no estaba mirándolo.

Pero mientras Zafiro disfrutaba de su compañía ella no podía dejar de pensar en el dueño de su corazón, buscaba la manera de poder ayudarlo a olvidarla, deseaba que se olvidara de lo que vivieron juntos y comenzara una nueva vida con una hermosa mujer que lo amara tanto como lo amaba ella y que lo hiciera feliz, porque Yaten se merecía lo mejor que la vida pudiera dar. Sin embargo por que más que le daba vueltas a su cabeza no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, porque ni siquiera podía salir de ese lugar y mucho menos tenía la esperanza de poder acercarse al peliplateado sin que antes entre ellos se interpusieran un par de hombres dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por proteger la posesión más valiosa de su jefe.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se levanto del lugar que había estado ocupando por varias horas, llamando la atención del Zafiro y la de su ayudante y se marcho a su habitación, busco un hermoso vestido color blanco y se maquillo ligeramente, se puso un par de hermosas zapatillas que hacían juego con el vestido y el bolso y se dejo suelto el cabello, pero cuando estaba por abandonar la recamara regreso y se puso un poco del perfume favorito de Zafiro, se miro por última vez en el espejo y dejo la habitación. Cuando la rubia entro nuevamente al despacho donde había pasado toda la mañana, tomo el saco que había estado colgado junto a la puesta y camino con él hasta quedar frente al peliazul que la miraba un poco intrigado por sus acciones.

– **Estoy harta de estar encerrada… quiero salir o me acompañas o me voy sola y que esta vez no estoy dispuesta a ser seguida como una delincuente por tus hombres **– le dijo con una voz tan firme que por un momento pensó que Zafiro se levantaría y le daría una bofetada porque nunca antes se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera. Pero la reacción que esperaba de él fue completamente diferente, Zafiro se levanto y rodeo su escritorio, tomo el saco que Serena traía en sus manos y se dirigió al hombre con él que había estado trabajando – **Termina de arreglar los asuntos que quedaron pendientes… es cierto también llama a mi secretaría y dile que cancele mi cita de esta tarde **– le ordeno mientras se ponía el saco y finalmente paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y camino a su lado hasta la puerta.

Cuando salieron del departamento Zafiro les ordeno a sus guardaespaldas que se quedarán porque deseaba dar un paseo con la rubia sin la compañía de ninguno de ellos. Una hora más tarde el peliazul y Serena se encontraban sobre la autopista, hasta ese momento Zafiro no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra y ella no se atrevía a ser quien rompiera el silencio, pues aun estaba sorprendida por sus acciones. Después de un par de minutos el peliazul salió de la autopista y abordo una brecha, en ese momento Serena tomo el valor suficiente para preguntarle sobre su destino.

– **A donde vamos **– pregunto con un hilo de voz sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos – **Pensé que no lo preguntarías nunca **– sonrió el peliazul, su tono de voz le pareció tan tranquilo que lo miro por primera vez – **Conozco un lugar encantador a la orilla de un lago… ahora que lo pienso, no había venido a este sitio desde que era un estudiante **– le explico mientras rememoraba aquellos tiempos – **Creí que estabas molesto por la forma en la que te hable, no era mi intención… pero creo que estar encerrada por tanto tiempo había comenzado a fastidiarme el sentido común **– hablo sin poder ocultar el miedo que había estado sintiendo hasta ese momento, pues recordaba aquella ocasión que Zafiro la golpeo sin tener una razón para hacerlo – **A decir verdad me sorprendió, pero no estoy molesto… al contrarió sabes de sobra que disfruto enormemente de tu compañía **– le dijo mientras sujetaba una de sus manos entra la suya.

Cuando finalmente se encontraron frente al lago, Yaten detuvo el auto cerca del muelle, el lugar era realmente hermoso y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Serena se sintió tranquila. Zafiro la guio hasta una pequeña embarcación, no fue necesario que el peliazul dijera quien era porque la tripulación del bote que solo incluía a un hombre mayor y a su nieto lo recibió con mucha alegría.

– **Joven Black, hace muchos años que no lo veía… **– sonrió el anciano y después dirigió su mirada a la rubia – **Usted debe ser la señora Rei, no es cierto **– se dirigió a ella sin saber que se había equivocado. Las palabras dichas por el anciano le recordaron que solo era la simple amante de un hombre rico y sin darse cuenta agacho la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Nunca, cuando era una niña o una adolescente llena de sueños pensó en llegar a convertirse en la amante de un hombre – **No… ella es Serena, mi futura esposa **– corrigió Zafiro. El anciano pudo percibir la pasión y el orgullo del peliazul al decir esas palabras – **Pues mucho gusto señorita y lamento la confusión **– se disculpo el anciano. Serena levanto el rostro y trato de sonreír – **Ahora John crees que sea posible que nos lleves a dar un paseo por el lago… y consigue algo delicioso para comer **– le pidió Zafiro mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de la rubia y después inclinaba la cabeza para robarle un beso – **Será un placer **– sonrió el anciano y después se dirigió a su nieto, que hasta entonces había estado observando la escena – **Ya escuchaste muchacho… date prisa **– le ordeno y segundos más tarde el muchacho había desaparecido – **Mientras regresa, podría llevar a la joven a dar un paseo por la orilla **– le sugirió el anciano.

Serena se sorprendió al ver la familiaridad con la que el anciano le hablaba a Zafiro pues desde que lo había conocido nunca nadie se había dirigido con tanta confianza a él.

– **Ese hombre ha sido como un abuelo para mí… el bote fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi padre, pero me pareció que John lo disfrutaría mucho más que yo **– le contó mientras caminaba por la orilla del lago.

Mientras lo escuchaba, se culpo por lo poco que lo conocía, él había estado junto ella por tanto tiempo, siempre al pendiente de todo lo que pudiera hacerle falta y ella no podía dejar de sentir lástima por sí misma y lamentarse haber perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo. Pero le estaba agradecida por haber aparecido en su vida cuando más deseaba escapar, porque no podía dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera cruzado en su camino aquella vez hace cuatro años.

– **Lamento no poder ser la mujer que has deseado que sea **– lo interrumpió – **No digas eso, tu eres lo que más quiero en la vida y no sé qué haría si te perdiera **– le confesó y después la abrazo con sumo cariño – **Quisiera poder amarte como tú me amas, pero no puedo hacerlo… **– hablo la rubia entre sus brazos – **Lo sé, sé que no me amas pero no me importa, mientras estés a mi lado eso no importa, nunca te dejaré marchar… recuerda que me perteneces y que prefiero verte muerta antes que en brazos de otro hombre **– las palabras de Zafiro no la sorprendieron, sabía que la única manera de conseguir alejarse de él sería muerta, pero eso no le importaba, no tenía donde ir…

El resto de la tarde Serena lo paso sumida en sus pensamientos, sabía que mientras Zafiro estuviera cerca probablemente nunca tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a Yaten sin correr el riego de ponerlo en peligro, su vida no le importaba pero no soportaría pensar que algo pudiera llegar a pasarle al hombre que amaba. Supo entonces que aunque su deseo fuera tranquilizar el corazón del peliplateado lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban, después de todo sabía que llegaría el día en el Yaten se olvidaría completamente de ella y de su amor. Sintió como su corazón le dolía de solo pensarlo, saber que él quizá muy pronto le entregaría su corazón a otra mujer la llevo a la desesperación.

Cuando regresaron al departamento esa noche Zafiro nuevamente poseyó su cuerpo, pero esta vez no existieron palabras dulces ni caricias suaves, sentía como el peliazul simplemente quería dejarle bien claro que su cuerpo y su voluntad le pertenecían y realmente así era, hacía mucho tiempo que ella había perdido la voluntad sobre sus actos… sobre su vida. Simplemente se había tatuado a través de cada noche en la cama de Zafiro que ella le pertenecía y que eso no cambiaría nunca. Por lo menos no mientras siguiera viva.

Después de varias horas Serena yacía desnuda en los brazos Zafiro, sumida en la obscuridad de la noche, deseaba poder cerrar los ojos y que al despertar a la mañana siguiente todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, que en lugar de un par de zafiros fueran un par de esmeraldas los que le dieran los buenos días. Pero eso solo era una fantasía por medio de la cual lograba conciliar el sueño. Sintió a Zafiro moverse entre sueños mientras sus piernas entrelazaban las suyas y apretaba más sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sentía que su contacto le quemaba la piel y en un acto de desesperación cerró los ojos y en mente invoco la imagen de Yaten, trato de imaginar que era él quien se encontraba a su lado y aun cuando nunca tuvo intimidad con el peliplateado si había tenido la dicha de dormir entre sus brazos y finalmente cayó en un sueño profundo.

.

* * *

_**Y bien que le pareció???**_

_**Espero que le haya gustado. Ahora déjenme agradecer a todas la chicas que han seguido mis historias a lo largo de todo este tiempo y que han sido tan pacientes con mis retrasos… muchisisimas gracias a todas ustedes.**_

_**Otra cosa estoy al final de mi semestre y no tendré mucho tiempo de escribir, pero hare hasta lo imposible por terminar el nuevo capítulo de Apuesta por un Amor en poco tiempo. Pero una vez que comiencen las vacaciones me dedicare de lleno a estas dos historias, lo prometo.**_

_**Bueno ahora si me despido y que tenga un bonito día, cuídense mucho, las quiero, bye…**_

_**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou **_


	8. VOLVER A PERDERTE

_**

* * *

**_

Hola!!!

_**Siento mucho la espera, pero en los últimos días me ha faltado la imaginación… no se preocupen porque por ningún motivo pienso dejar esta historia y pase lo pase voy darle continuación hasta llegar al final (aunque por cierto no tengo la menor idea de cuál será, estoy un poco confundida respecto a eso). Ahora no las molesto más con escusas que probablemente no son del todo aceptables por mi demora y las dejó con el siguiente capítulo que esperó que sea de su agrado… **_

* * *

**VOLVER A PERDERTE **

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Yaten tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a Serena y realmente había desistido en su lucha por conseguir la verdad, estaba cansado de seguir amándola sabiendo que ella no lo merecía, el se había desvivido por hacerla feliz cuando estuvieron juntos, pero aparentemente ninguno de sus esfuerzos había dado resultado, ella simplemente se había marchado. Ahora lo único que estaba esperando era ver sus negocios en ese país concluidos para regresar a Japón y se había jurado a sí mismo no volver nunca más.

Con esa última determinación se encerró en los negocios que los habían llevado a él y a Taiki hasta Canadá, decidió no frecuentar más los lugares donde sabía podía llegar a encontrarla, después de todo ella había escogido a un hombre rico por sobre el amor que hubiera podido ofrecerle y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Pero definitivamente la vida no siempre resulta como uno lo espera y ese día después de volver de una reunión había regresado al departamento solamente para verse arrastrado por Lita en uno de sus paseos por la ciudad. La castaña lo había convencido de acompañarla a dar un paseo ya que Taiki se había quedado con los inversionistas para afinar los últimos detalles de sus negociaciones.

Y después de haber seguido a su cuñada por la mayoría de los lugares turísticos de la ciudad, ella lo había llevado al parque donde solía pasear ella sola, el mismo donde había conocido a la mujer que le robara la felicidad al peliplateado.

– **No te parece hermoso **– le dijo Lita mientras se sentaba en la baca que solía acostumbrar – **Es bonito **– respondió él, más que cansado por las locuras de la mujer de su hermano – **Voy a buscar algo de beber, quieres que te traiga algo **– le ofreció el peliplateado poniéndose de pie – **Si, un café estaría bien **– sonrió con la felicidad que solo una mujer felizmente casada puede mostrar – **Ok… enseguida regreso **– dijo Yaten y después de unos minutos se hubo perdido entre uno de los caminos que circunvalaban el lugar.

Lita observo el lugar con cierta melancolía, realmente extrañaría el paisaje tan hermoso que le brindaba ese lugar y por primera vez deseo no tener que volver tan pronto. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se percato en el momento que una mujer rubia apareció y se sentó en una banca cercana.

.

* * *

.

Serena había conseguido por primera vez desde que Zafiro la había hecho seguir por lo guardaespaldas deshacerse de ellos, no había sido nada fácil pero al final se había escapar de ellos. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar, pero más que nada quería desaparecer el dolor que inundaba su alma, por que el dolor que pudiera sentir su cuerpo no era nada comparado con la rabia y el desconsuelo que sentía al ver reducido el poco orgullo que aún conservaba. Esa mañana había tenido una fuerte discusión con Zafiro, el se había enfurecido con ella y ni siquiera había podido comprender cuál había sido la causa de su rabia.

No recordaba haberlo visto tan molesto nunca antes, pero la habían lastimado más sus palabras que los golpes que le había dado. Cerro lo ojos y la escena de esa mañana apareció en su mente.

_**Flash Back**_

Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana se sorprendió al ver la expresión tan dura en el rostro del peliazul, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando Zafiro la sujeto de los brazos con tanta fuerza que le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor. Lo había escuchado gritarle _**"¿Quién diablos es Seiya?"**_, la sola mención del pelinegro la extraño. De dónde había sacado el nombre de Seiya si ella nunca le había contado nada acerca de su vida y mucho menos había mencionado al menor de los Kou, pero no había tenido tiempo de decir nada porque sin habérselo esperado un golpe cayó sobre su rostro, sintió como un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios.

Al ver como ella se quedaba callada, Zafiro pareció enfurecerse aún más y la golpeo nuevamente sobre el rostro, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que la tumbo en el suelo.

– **Maldición Serena, no te quedes callada dime quien es el. Acaso te has estado revolcando con ese idiota, eres una mujerzuela **– le grito una vez más, pero ella estaba tan aturdida, no tanto por los golpes sino por el miedo que comenzó a sentir. Al ver que guardaba silencio nuevamente la levanto con tanta fuerza que le hubiera sido imposible separarse de él, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y bajo la mirada – **Era mi hermano **– susurro con hilo de voz que fue casi imperceptible.

Zafiro recupero el control, la sintió temblar entre sus manos y supo que se había equivocado, pero cuando la escucho llamar a otro hombre entre sueños sintió que la rabia y los celos se habían apoderado de él y no se detuvo ni un segundo para descargar su furia. Sin poder decir nada para justificarse la estrecho entre sus brazos, se había comportado como un monstruo, la amaba tanto más sin embargo le había hecho mucho daño.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Serena toco la comisura derecha de sus labios donde su piel había adquirido una tonalidad oscura, aún estaba un poco hinchado y una punzada de dolor seguía presente. Después de esa mañana había visto salir a Zafiro sin haber dicho nada para intentar disculparse, pero poco le había importado. Lo único que le preocupaba era el hecho de que hubiera mencionado a Seiya en sus sueños, la atormentaba pensar que hubiera pasado si en lugar de Seiya hubiera sido a Yaten a quien llamara, sentía miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle por su culpa.

Enterró su rostro en sus manos y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus celestes, estaba desesperada, en ese momento deseaba desaparecer, deseo no haber nacido jamás o haber muerto al lado de sus padres, pues si hubiera muerto nunca habría tenido que enfrentar todo ese infierno que estaba viviendo. Pero de la misma forma en la que esa idea llego la desecho, no debía ser tan cobarde.

Estaba tan sumida en su desesperación que no se percato cuando Lita se aproximo a ella y se sentó a su lado sino hasta que la castaña le hablo.

– **Es un día encantador **– fueron las palabras que uso la castaña mientras continuaba mirando el lago frente a ella. Lita se había dado cuenta que la rubia estaba llorando y sintió pena por ella, ella era tan feliz al lado de su marido que simplemente hubiera llegado a pensar que la tristeza y el sufrimiento no existían si no conociera el dolor de su cuñado por la misma mujer que ahora estaba sentada a su lado.

Serena no fue capaz de responder, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía formular palabra alguna, o tal vez no quería que Lita se percatara de los golpes que marcaban su rostro, por lo que fue mejor continuar llorando con el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

– **Te encuentras bien… **– susurro la castaña, en una pregunta que sonó tonta, pues el estado en el que se encontraba la rubia decía más que mil palabras – **Si… estoy bien** – logro decir con mucho esfuerzo – **Veo que hoy no te acompañan tus hombres **– indico tratando de apartarla de su estado dolorido – **Debe ser muy incomodo ser seguida por todos lados, imagino que tu esposo debe quererte mucho para preocuparse hasta esos extremos por ti **– la palabra esposo la saco de sus cavilaciones y olvidándose completamente del lamentable aspecto de sus rostro se volvió para mirarla.

Lita se quedo sorprendida por los golpes en su rostro, aun cuando Serena traía gafas para ocultar la magulladura de uno de sus ojos, su rostro lastimado no se comparaba con la vez anterior que la había visto en un estado similar, quiso decir algo para reconfortarla pero las palabras no acudieron a ella. Mientras que Serena al ver la expresión de lastima en el rostro de la castaña comprendió que era lo que provoco esa reacción y giro el rostro apartándolo de la mirada de la mujer que estaba a su lado, no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por ella, suficiente era con la que sentía por sí misma como para que alguien más la compadeciera.

Serena deseo no haberse encontrado con Lita en ese momento, no cuando su espíritu estaba más quebrantado que nunca y por si fuera poco acaba de caer en cuenta de que una vez que Zafiro se enterara de que se había escapado de sus guardaespaldas se enfurecería y lo más probable era que en ese momento ya lo supiera y hubiera mandado a todos sus empleados a buscarla por toda la ciudad, y aún cuando ella no tenía la intención de escapar de él pese a todo lo que le había hecho, en ese momento no quería que la encontrara, sentía miedo de la furia que seguramente había provocado en él, no quería que la experiencia de esa mañana se repitiera nuevamente. Pero sabía que debía volver.

De prono escucho una voz a sus espaldas y se quedo completamente inmóvil, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz, no quería que él la viera en ese estado, de hecho había deseado no volver a verlo nunca más, lo amaba, pero aun así lo quería lejos de su vida, no por ella, sino por él. Ya le había hecho mucho daño y quería que él fuera feliz. En ese momento se maldijo por haber escapado de sus guardaespaldas y aun más por haber dejado el departamento sin pensar en las consecuencias.

– **Aquí está tu bebida **– hablo Yaten a espaldas de la rubia, no la había reconocido. Serena no pudo evitar sacar conclusiones por sí misma, Yaten debía ser el marido de Lita, un dolor cruzo su corazón, sintió envidia por aquella mujer que estaba a su lado, la castaña parecía tan feliz por su matrimonio y supo que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes sería ella la esposa del peliplateado. No pudo evitar mirar a mano de Lita, ahí vio el resplandeciente anillo que la convertía en todo lo que ella siempre había querido ser. Con una de sus manos toco el anillo que llevaba ahora su dedo anular, aun cuando fuera mucho más costoso que el de Lita ella añoraba el pequeño anillo que una vez el hombre amaba le había dado como símbolo de su amor por ella.

Sin atreverse a volver el rostro se puso de pie y camino en dirección contraria a Yaten, el no debía verla o tal vez era ella quien no quería verlo, porque si lo hacía quizá no podría contener el dolor que amenazaba con destrozar su vida.

– **Espera… Serena no te vayas, no te encuentras bien y yo quiero ayudarte **– escucho la voz de Lita al mismo tiempo que esta la detenía del brazo. Acaso la castaña no comprendía que quería escapar, quería irse antes de su piernas le fallaran y callera al piso envuelta en la desesperación que sentía. Y nuevamente como si Zafiro estuviera destinado a salvarla, escucho su voz detrás de ella, en la misma dirección que seguramente estaba Yaten.

– **Por fin te encuentro… lamento lo que paso esta mañana **– lo escucho disculparse, pero no era capaz de volverse para enfrentar lo que había a sus espaldas así que se quedo de pie sin atreverse si quiera a respirar.

Por otra parte Yaten se había quedado atónito, y una sonrisa de amargura se dibujo en su rostro, había decidido sacarla de su mente y de su corazón, pero el destino parecía empeñado en que eso no ocurriera. Cuando finalmente dejo a un lado sus pensamientos, la observo cuidadosamente, sabía que era ella porque había escuchado a su cuñada llamándola por su nombre y la presencia de Zafiro borraba cualquier rastro de duda que pudiera haber tenido. Pero lucía incluso aún más delgada de la última vez que la había visto, dejando de lado que ya no era la misma de cuatro años atrás.

Cuando Zafiro reparo su mirada en Yaten por primera vez una oleada de celos lo golpeo, que diablos hacía ese tipo ahí, pero recobro la tranquilidad al recordar el rostro golpeado de Serena, no podía dejar que su rabia lo volviera contra la mujer que amaba como había ocurrido esa mañana. Decidió que lo mejor era ignorar al peliplateado y llevarse consigo a la rubia.

– **Ven pequeña será mejor que nos vayamos **– hablo nuevamente el peliazul acercándose a Serena – **Fue usted quien la golpeo **– las palabras de Lita tomaron por sorpresa a Yaten.

Sin detenerse un segundo para pensarlo Yaten camino y tiro del brazo de la rubia para ver su rostro, la imagen que pareció frente a sus ojos le lleno de rabia, se pregunto qué clase hombre sería ese al haberse atrevido a golpear de una manera tan brutal a una mujer tan delicada. La soltó y cerró los puños a sus costados. Sabía que lo que pudiera pasarle a ella no debía importarle pero le rompía el corazón verla en ese estado aun cuando a su parecer esa era la vida que ella había decidido seguir. Observo como Serena bajo la mirada ante la propia y deseo poder abrazarla y decirle que no permitiría que nadie le pusiera una mano encima nunca más.

– **Eres un cobarde, cómo pudiste ser capaz de golpearla de esa manera **– espeto el peliplateado a Zafiro – **No tengo porque darte explicaciones, ella es mi mujer y aré con ella lo que me parezca más conveniente **– fue la respuesta del peliazul, pero sus palabras solo lograron enfurecer aún más a Yaten. Y Serena que lo conocía mejor que nadie supo que no tardaba en lanzarse a golpes contra Zafiro y al conocer también lo peligroso que el peliazul podía llegar a ser supo que tenía que hacer algo para evitar una desgracia.

Y para sorpresa de todos Serena se volvió hacia Zafiro y tomo su brazo entre su delicada y frágil mano – **Zafiro… vámonos **– le susurro y después dirigió una última mirada a Yaten que este interpreto como _"Todo estará bien"._

Yaten la observo irse del brazo junto con Zafiro no paraba de preguntarse cómo es que ella prefería una vida de sufrimiento al lado de aquel hombre, cuando él mismo había estado dispuesto a brindarle un mundo lleno de felicidad a su lado. Vio con tristeza como ella subía al auto de Zafiro manteniendo la mirada perdida… sin voluntad.

.

* * *

.

Más tarde cuando Zafiro y Serena llegaron al departamento la rubia quiso retirarse a su habitación, pero el peliazul la detuvo antes de que hubiera dado más de dos pasos – **No te irás hasta que me hayas dado una explicación, necesito saber porque nunca me hablaste de tu hermano ni de tu pasado, pero lo que más interesa saber es que relación existió entre tú y ese estúpido de Yaten Kou **– le ordeno, Serena sabía que algún día Zafiro le exigiría una respuesta y lo peor de todo era que ella no estaba dispuesta a dársela, jamás le contaría nada, porque su pasado era solo de ella, además que le dolía recordar todo lo que había perdido – **Lo siento Zafiro, no voy a decirte nada, debes conformarte con saber que no pretendo marcharme de tu lado, eso debe ser suficiente para ti ya que así ha sido hasta ahora y nada va a cambiar… pero no creas que pienso volver a permitir que me pongas una mano encima otra vez, preferiría morir antes que soportar eso otra vez **– apenas había terminado de hablar cuando se soltó del agarre del peliazul y retomo su camino hasta su habitación.

Zafiro se quedo observándola, hubiera querido ir tras ella y buscar las respuestas que le había pedido, pero supo que no era el momento, además ella le había dicho que se quedaría junto a él y eso era lo único que le importaba. Esa noche la dejo sola en su habitación y prefirió dormir en el sofá de la estancia, necesitaba pensar y lo más importante quería darle un tiempo para que se tranquilizara y después le pediría perdón por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Por su parte Serena se recostó en la cama, le pareció el lugar más frio del mundo y se sentía tan sola, cerró los ojos y pudo ver el rostro de Yaten sonriéndole como lo había hecho antes de que su vida se viera envuelta en la soledad. Sintió que una sensación protectora la envolvía y se quedo profundamente dormida. A la mañana siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad, ahí estaba ella frente al espejo observando los golpes que marcaban su rostro, puso un poco de maquillaje esperando que se disimularán, pero eso era algo casi imposible así que lo dejo estar, después peino su cabello aun lo llevaba largo y de pronto le pareció que tal vez lo mejor era cambiar, por su mente paso la absurda idea de que cambiando su aspecto físico se convertiría en una persona completamente distinta, sonrió pensando que tal vez de esa manera olvidaría todo lo que había pasado… lo deseaba tanto que le pareció que realmente lo dejaría todo atrás. Y antes de que se diera cuenta se hayo marcando el numero de su asesor de modas, Cris, y no desistió hasta haberlo convencido de que aceptara ir hasta su departamento.

Después de que hubo colgado salió de la habitación, camino hasta la estancia. Zafiro estaba durmiendo sobre el sofá y paso a su lado deseando que no se despertara, busco dentro de la pequeña cantina que estaba cerca del ventanal y tomo una botella de whisky y busco dentro de uno de los cajones una cajetilla de cigarros que había guardado ahí. Después de haber recolectado todo los llevo a la habitación y volvió al lado de Zafiro para pedirle que les dijera a sus hombres que le permitieran la entrada a Cris y a su ayudante. El peliazul no estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero decidió que ya se había equivocado demasiado en muy poco tiempo y pensó que lo mejor era darle ese gusto siempre y cuando ella no dejara el departamento. Así mucho antes de Cris hubiera llegado al departamento Zafiro ya se había marchado a su oficina con la intención de darle un poco de privacidad, pero en su lugar dejo a sus hombres, pero ahora en lugar de pedirles cuidar la puerta, los planto dentro del departamento y le dio órdenes de vigilar a la rubia muy de cerca pero al mismo tiempo dándole privacidad.

Una hora después el Cris estaba en la puerta del departamento, solo iba acompañándolo una de sus ayudantes, y aunque al principio se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Serenan no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Y se dedico a curiosear por el lugar.

– **Sere… el lugar es encantador **– comento Cris, observando a la rubia que traía una copa de whisky en las manos – **Tal vez… si lo es **– fue lo único que Serena se atrevió a decir – **Y bien, ahora dime que es lo que tres entre manos esta vez **– le pregunto como si ella estuviera planeando algún asesinato – **Pues… **–

.

* * *

.

La noche había caído cuando Zafiro regreso al departamento, el olor a cigarro y alcohol le inundo los sentidos en cuanto había cruzado la puerta, maldijo por lo bajo, pero tenía el firme propósito de redimirse por todo lo que había pasado así que lo último que haría sería recriminarle haber estado bebiendo y fumando.

Entró a la habitación y la encontró sumida en la obscuridad, se quito la ropa y entro a la cama, se acerco sigilosamente a la rubia y la abrazo contra su pecho, lo único que quería era disfrutar del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y al poco rato se quedo profundamente dormido. A la mañana siguiente Zafiro despertó cuando un rayo de luz se filtraba entre las cortinas del ventanal, abrió los ojos perezosamente y se sorprendió al ver a la mujer que aún descansaba sobre su pecho. En lugar del cabello largo y rubio que adoraba se encontró con una corta melena del negro más obscuro que hubiera visto antes.

– **Por Dios mujer, que has hecho **– pregunto aun cuando sabía que Serena aún continuaba durmiendo, dio un suspiro puso una mano sobre su rostro para aminorar el efecto de la luz sobre sus ojos. No lograba entender que pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer que amaba para que se comportara de esa manera, más sin embargo no había ya nada que él pudiera hacer para remediar la tontería que había hecho y aún así no pudo dejar de reconocer que sin su larga cabellera rubia, seguía atrayéndolo.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Serena despertó estaba completamente sola y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse frente al espejo como lo venía haciendo cada mañana en los últimos cuatro años, pero esta vez su reflejo era totalmente diferente, era como si en su lugar estuviera una mujer distinta y realmente se sentía distinta, había logrado encerrar finalmente a la Serena que había sido y junto con ella se habían ido esos sentimientos de soledad y desesperación que solían acompañarla en cada momento de su vida. Y sonrió a su propio reflejo, ya no quedaba nada que le recordará por que había malgastado los últimos cuatro años de su vida envuelta en la obscuridad, y si se detenía a pensarlo no recordaba que había pasado.

Busco dentro de su guardarropa algo que ponerse y lo único que pudo encontrar a su gusto había sido un vestido rojo que Zafiro le había obsequiado mucho tiempo atrás y el cual nunca se había puesto. Pero decidió que ese día era el más indicado para usarlo, tenía una nueva vida y el diseño provocativo de la prenda era perfecto para comenzar de nuevo, si… porque ella quería comenzar de nuevo y para eso su mente había borrado todo aquello que la había hecho infeliz. Lo único desagradable que encontró en su aspecto fueron los moretones que tenía en el rostro, pero no les dio mucha importancia pues no pretendía dejar el departamento, o por lo menos no hasta que esas horribles marcas se hubieran desvanecido.

Finalmente después de haberse dedicado a su arreglo personal por mucho rato dejo la habitación, sabía que estaría sola y a decir verdad eso no le importaba demasiado. Pero por alguna extraña razón lo único que ella necesitaba era una simple copa de whisky y quizá, después de la primera vendrían muchas más.

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto Yaten no podía sacar de su cabeza la mirada de Serena, sus ojos le decían lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, pero también mostraban un gran dolor, después de todo ella no era tan feliz como él había pensando y sin embargo parecía determinada a seguir al lado de Zafiro. Pero ahora que sabía que ella no era feliz no podía irse y dejarla atrás, no podía simplemente comenzar una nueva vida imaginando que ella estaría bien, no podía irse dejándola atrás.

Salió de su habitación y sin detenerse a hablar con Taiki tomo su saco y las llaves de su auto y dejo el departamento con la determinación de buscar a Serena. Una vez que se estaciono frente al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de la rubia, bajo y entro al edificio diciéndole al guardia que tenía un mensaje para el señor Zafiro Black. Le resulto bastante fácil llegar hasta el piso de la rubia, pero una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta comprendió que no sería tan fácil engañar al par de guardaespaldas que estaban frente al departamento, pero ellos no lo iban a detener, estaba decidido a hablar con ella y más que eso no se marcharía sin ella. Camino con paso decidió hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta.

– **Buenos días, se encuentra la Srita. Stukino **– pregunto a los hombres – **La Srita. no recibe visitas **– contesto uno mientras se ponía celosamente frente a la puerta – **Es muy importante, tengo noticias de su familia **– ambos hombres se miraron preguntándose si era verdad lo que ese hombre había dicho, después de todo no lo habían visto antes debido a que las veces que él se había encontrado con Serena no eran ellos los encargados de vigilarla sino unos de los muchos empleados de Zafiro – **Esta bien, voy a anunciarlo **– acepto uno de ellos y después desapareció por la puerta, minutos más tarde el hombre regreso – **Puede pasar, pero no creo que sea necesario decirle que se ande con cuidado… podría matarlo si se le ocurriera hacer cualquier tontería** – advirtió sabiendo que iba contra las ordenes de Zafiro Black dejándolo entrar, pero en cierto modo sentía pena por la mujer que debía proteger y supuso que saber algo sobre su familia podía reconfortarla – **Gracias **– le dijo el peliplateado y entro al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Le parecía realmente increíble haber conseguido entrar al departamento cuando era bien sabido que Zafiro lo tenía custodiado como si fuera una cárcel. Sonrió de lado al ver la suerte que tenía. Finalmente miro alrededor, Serena no estaba en la estancia así que pensó que seguramente estaba en su habitación, mientras caminaba a la habitación, pudo percibir el aroma del tabaco y del whisky mezclados, _"No debería estar aquí"_, pensó mientras abría la puerta lentamente.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta completamente pudo distinguir la figura de una mujer sentada sobre un diván junto a la ventana, le sorprendió ver que se había cortado el cabello y lo había teñido de negro, sin embargo ver un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y una botella de whisky a su lado fue más de lo había pensado encontrar, pues en lugar de la hermosa rubia que amaba solo quedaban los restos de quien fuera una mujer llena de vida, sueños e ilusiones. No dijo ni hizo nada por varios segundos y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, simplemente no sabía que decir.

– **Piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el día **– la voz de Serena lo tomo por sorpresa – **A pasado mucho tiempo cierto **– la escucho decir – **Sabes… aun hay días en los que me despierto y por un segundo siento que todo sigue igual que antes y que en cualquier momento sonara el teléfono y escuchare tu voz dándome los buenos días **– siguió hablando, pero en ningún momento se atrevió a mirarlo de frente, aun se notaban los golpes de su rostro y sentía vergüenza. Se quedo callada por un momento y finalmente pudo decirle aquello que tanto había deseado decir – **Yaten… perdóname yo **– pero no pudo decir nada más, en su garganta se había formado un nudo y sabía que si seguía hablando terminaría llorando nuevamente – **Dime porque te fuiste sin decir nada, Serena yo te amaba… aun te amo **– sus palabras en vez de reconfortarla la hicieron sentir peor, se suponía que él debía odiarla – **No tiene caso hablar de lo que paso… pero quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, yo daría mi vida por cambiar el pasado, pero eso es imposible **– hablo tratando de restarle importancia a sus palabras – **No entiendes que necesito saber, la última vez que nos vimos en Japón yo hubiera jurado que todo estaba bien, que me amabas **– estas últimas palabras las dijo tomándola del brazo para que se pusiera de pie frente a él, quería ver sus ojos – **Oh Yaten, por favor vete… el pasado ya no tiene importancia **– lloro la rubia, deseaba que él se fuera porque su corazón le pedía a gritos que se refugiara entre sus brazos – **No, no me pienso ir sin las respuestas que he venido a buscar **– le dijo sintiendo que perdía el control – **Dime qué fue lo que paso, Serena nos íbamos a casar, ibas a ser mi esposa… porque simplemente te fuiste sin decir nada **– le grito mientras la aferraba a su cuerpo, había deseado tanto volver a abrazarla que no pudo evitarlo. Pero su abrazo la hizo romper en la desesperación, lo rodeo por la cintura y rompió en llanto – **Sere, que paso… por favor necesito saber **– su voz se suavizo al ver la desesperación con que lloraba – **No puedo, Yaten… no puedo **– sus palabras hicieron que el peliplateado rompiera el abrazo – **Fue por él cierto, el te ofreció lo que tal vez yo no hubiera podido darte en ese momento… pero ahora tengo el dinero suficiente para… **– aunque no termino la frase ella sabía muy bien lo que había querido decir y sus palabras la hicieron sufrir más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida, él creía que lo había dejado por dinero – **Tú no por favor, tu no… **– lloró dejándose caer a sus pies – **Perdóname, no quise decir eso… **– se disculpo hincándose junto a ella y atrayéndola nuevamente entre sus brazos – **Pero entiende que no puedo marcharme sin saber que pasó y menos ahora que sé que no eres feliz… **– le dijo, mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos – **No te preocupes… yo soy feliz… yo **– trato de hacerle creer que estaba bien – **Como puedes decirme que eres feliz **– le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro maltratado – **Serena, mírame **– le susurro –** Dime que no signifique nada en tu vida, que estar en este lugar fue lo que siempre soñaste **– le pidió cuando Serena lo miro de frente a los ojos – **Yo… yo… no puedo, por favor ya vete, déjame y sigue adelante has como si nunca nos hubiéramos vuelto a encontrar… olvídate que existo **– le grito desesperada, no quería seguir cerca de él, sabiendo que ya nada nunca podría volver a ser como antes – **Como me pides que haga eso, acaso nunca comprendiste que eras lo más importante en mi vida **– respondió el sintiéndose herido al ver lo fácil que era para ella pretender que nada había pasado. Se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro nuevamente entre sus manos y la besó, al principio fue solo un simple roce pero después se torno en un beso urgido. Al principio Serena se quedo inmóvil, pero cuando finalmente reacciono y lo empujo, pero Yaten fue más rápido que ella y la aferro con una mano por la cintura mientras con la otra la sostenía por la nuca. Cuando finalmente Yaten se separó de sus labios hundió su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello – **No sabes cómo te he echado de menos **– le susurro al oído y la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue un beso más tierno. Mientras la besaba, camino lentamente hacía la cama y la deposito sobre ella, se coloco sobre su cuerpo y continúo besándola. Pero la realidad se abrió nuevamente ante Serena, no quería hacerlo con él, lo amaba demasiado y tal vez entregarse al amor que siempre había sentido por el peliplateado los lastimaría a ambos como probablemente no lo habían hecho los últimos cuatro años que habían estado separados. Además para ella ese una relación intima era más difícil que cualquier otra cosa – **No Yaten… no puedo hacer esto quiero que te vayas **– lo empujo y salió de debajo suyo poniéndose de pie nuevamente –** Si supiera que realmente estarás bien me iría sin volverme a mirar atrás, pero no puedo confiar que así sea… por Dios ni siquiera confió en ti para mantenerte a salvo **– le grito mientras sujetaba sus manos dejando a la vista las cicatrices de sus muñecas. Serena no pudo mantener su ojos sobre los de él, no tenía idea de que él conocía esa parte de su vida – **Como sabias que estaban ahí **– pregunto en un susurro, realmente le sorprendía porque no recordaba que alguien además de Zafiro supiera sobre su intento de suicidio – **Eso no importa, es solo que no puedo dejar de preguntarme como fuiste capaz de intentar quitarte la vida… tu que fuiste testigo de lo mucho que Seiya intento aferrarse a ella a sabiendas de que hiciera lo que hiciera no había forma de ganar la batalla que estaba destinado a perder desde un principio **– Serena bajo la cabeza ante sus palabras, Yaten no estaba diciendo nada que ella no supiera, de hecho esa era la razón por la cual seguía con vida. Después de su intento fallido por dejar de sufrir, se dio cuenta de lo cobarde que había sido y una noche juro al firmamento, imaginando que Seiya estaba en algún lugar escuchándola, que no intentaría hacer una cosa así nuevamente y que si su destino era seguir sufriendo ella lo aceptaba. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que llegaría a pesar su promesa con el paso de los años, o quizá era tan ingenua en ese momento que quiso creer que una mañana simplemente se despertaría y no habría ningún recuerdo en su cabeza para atormentarla – **Porque crees que sigo con vida, acaso al tenerme frente a ti no te das cuenta que esa es la razón por la que no me he dejado morir. Pero todo tiene un límite y creo que yo cruce el mío hace mucho tiempo **– sentencio sin darse cuenta lo que revelaba con sus palabras – **Serena no puedes estar hablando enserio, no entiendes que si algo llegara a pasarte mi vida se acabaría con la tuya. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele ver tu cuerpo lastimado de esa manera **– confeso, volviéndola a refugiar entre sus brazos – **Permíteme ayudarte, déjame protegerte… regresa conmigo a Japón **– le pidió en un susurro deseando en el fondo de su corazón que ella aceptará, que le devolviera la felicidad que se había llevado con ella el día que frente al vestido de novia, que ella había escogido para convertirse en su esposa, se dio cuenta que se había marchado a pesar de lo mucho que se resistía a aceptarlo – **No podría hacerlo… te he hecho mucho daño y eso es algo que nunca podre perdonarme a mí misma. Lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es marcharte y no volver la mirada atrás, si es necesario olvida todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que construimos juntos, date la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad que te mereces. Pero lo más importante, prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca más vas a regresar a este lugar, en cambio yo te prometo que me mantendré con vida y que hare hasta lo imposible por olvidar el dolor que vive en mí desde hace tanto tiempo **– le dijo sabiendo que al renovar esa promesa hecha hace muchos años, se encadenaba a una a la vida que ya no deseaba, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Después de todo tal vez no le resultara tan difícil sabiendo que Yaten estaba bien en algún lugar del mundo y que era feliz. Aun cuando el pensamiento le reprimió el pecho de celos al saber que posiblemente en algunos años tendría una familia y el hogar que ella había anhelado desde que era una niña.

Se separo de sus brazos y no pudo evitar la mezcla de vació y miedo que se anido en su corazón, dio un suspiro y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, no era que deseaba sonreír, pero así le resultaría más fácil separase de él. Limpio el rastro de lágrimas que había sobre sus mejillas.

– **De verdad crees que las cosas son así de simples, no es cierto **– pregunto el peliplateado que no podía creer lo que había escuchado – **No… quizá no lo sea, pero ten por seguro de que es lo mejor, al final de cuentas nada nuca podría volver a ser igual que antes. Yo no soy la misma muchacha que se despidió de ti aquella última noche que nos vimos **– susurro, mientras se giraba, no podía soportar seguir viéndolo a los ojos. Mientras que Yaten permanecía a su espalda rememorando el recuerdo de aquella noche en su cabeza.

_**Flash Back**_

Habían pasado el día, encargándose de revisar los últimos detalles para el tan esperado día, su recorrido había incluido desde la florería hasta el chef encargado del banquete. Pero cuando la tarde había llegado Serena lo había convencido para rentar una película y comprar palomitas de maíz para pasar juntos el resto del día. Ya era de noche cuando Serena despertó, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento de la película se había quedado dormida, pero se estaba tan bien en los brazos de Yaten que deseo ya estar casada con él.

– **Será mejor que me vaya antes de que Taiki se vuelva loco y venga a sacarme de tu departamento a patadas **– bromeo el peliplateado al verla abrir los ojos mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba sus chaqueta – **No podrías quedarte esta noche, te prometo que me portare bien, es solo que no quiero estar sola… **– susurro la rubia. Nunca antes le había pedido que se quedara sabiendo que cada vez les costaba más evitar la cama antes de su noche de bodas, y no era que no deseara intimar con él, sino que siempre había soñado conservar su virginidad para esa noche tan especial – **Sabes que me encantaría, pero no creo poder reprimirme si te tengo entre mis brazos toda la noche, lo mejor será que me vaya, después de todo solo falta una semana para que te conviertas en mis esposa **– sonrió el peliplateado mientras le rozaba la frente con los labios – **Pero… solo esta noche **– insistió. No era que le asustara quedarse sola, pero había tenido un presentimiento extraño en los últimos días, incluso había pensado seriamente en pedirle a Taiki y a Yaten que les permitiera quedarse en con ellos hasta el día de su boda – **No insistas princesa, es mejor así… pero te prometo que vendré a buscarte mañana para ver los últimos detallas de nuestra boda que tan deliberadamente dejamos a un lado el día de hoy **– le sonrió mientras recibía a la rubia en sus brazos – **Mmmm… está bien si no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión supongo que tendré que conformarme **– acepto y antes de verlo desaparecer por la puertas de su departamento le dio un suave beso en los labios y le susurro un _"Te amo"._

_**Fin del Flas Back **_

Ese recuerdo siempre lo había inquietado pues no había un momento en que no deseara saber qué habría pasado si él se hubiera quedado esa noche a su lado, quizá ella ahora sería su esposa o tal vez solo deseaba despedirse antes de marcharse. Las respuestas a todas esas preguntas estaban tan cerca de ser respondidas, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, no deseaba saber que ella en verdad había dejado de amarlo y por eso se había marchado sin decirle una palabra. Pero esa noche ella le había dicho que lo amaba.

Por primera vez vio las cosas más claras, algo debió haber pasado después de que abandonara el pequeño departamento de la rubia, algo que definitivamente había dado un giro drástico a sus vidas. Pero qué.

– **Serena… que paso esa noche **– le pregunto deseando que ese sentimiento de temor que se acaba de apropiar de él desapareciera. Al ver que ella no respondía nada se acerco sigilosamente hasta que poso sus manos sobre sus hombros, fue entonces cuando percibió que ella estaba temblando. La giro para que lo mirara nuevamente a los ojos, pero el dolor que había en ellos le desgarro el alma, esos hermosos celestes que solían mirarlo con tanto amor ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas retenidas – **Por favor dime qué fue lo que ocurrió **– suplico.

Serena estaba aterrada, el recuerdo de aquella noche siempre había estado presente, pero en ese momento le pareció que la pesadilla se repetía, nuevamente le parecía sentir cada caricia llena de lascivia sobre su cuerpo. Se lleno la mano sobre su cabeza, quería que su mente dejara de reproducir una y otra vez aquello que le había arrebatado todo en tan poco tiempo. Pero los recuerdos se arremolinaban dentro de ella y sin poder contenerse más tiempo, se libro de los brazos de Yaten que aún continuaban sobre sus hombros y entro corriendo al baño. Abrió la llave de la regadera y se sentó en el frio suelo de la bañera, mientras el agua caía sobre ella, se froto el rostro como si todo hubiera ocurrido apenas unos minutos atrás y el rastro de sus caricias aun quemara su piel. Pero nada parecía poder limpiarla, siempre estaría marcada.

Tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus manos cuando Yaten entro al cuarto de baño, y tampoco se percato cuando el peliplateado se sentó junto a la bañera dándole la espalda _– _**Déjame ayudarte… **_– _susurro llamando su atención, pero como respuesta solo pudo escuchar los sollozos de Serena _– _**Tu eres mi familia, te amo, mi vida sin ti… **_– _se quedo callado, no podía terminar la frase y mucho menos se sentía capaz de volverse para mirarla, paso una mano por su cabeza y cerró los ojos queriendo comprender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Serena levanto la mirada y estaba a punto de tocar el hombro del peliplateado pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo y volvió a bajar la mirada.

– **Recuerdo que esa noche me fui a la cama sintiéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero esa misma noche todo se acabo, en tan poco tiempo vi destruidos todos mis sueños. Pero lo que más me dolió en ese momento fue saber que te había perdido **_– _se detuvo por un segundo mientras su cabeza repetía aquella imagen _– _**De que estás hablando, que fue lo que paso cuando deje el departamento **_–_le pregunto sintiendo por primera vez que todo era más claro, pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de desesperanza comenzó a instalarse dentro de él _– _**Lo lamento mucho… si hubiera podido evitarlo te juro que lo habría hecho, pero era tan fuerte, no pude detenerlo… **_– _lloró la rubia ya que siempre había creído que todo hubiera sido diferente si ella hubieras luchado má se giro sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que alguien se hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño. Por cuatro años había creído que ella simplemente se había enamorado de otro. Se sintió tan culpable que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de girarse y verla a la cara.

– **El llegó poco tiempo después de que te marcharas, lo deje entrar porque pensé que algo ten había pasado, si yo lo hubiera sabido nunca lo abría dejado pasar, en el momento que supo qué estaba sola cerró la puerta con seguro, yo me asuste mucho y retrocedí en el momento que comenzó a acercase a mí, cuando quise correr a mi habitación me tomo del brazo, se abalanzo sobre mí, comenzó a tocarme y… te juro que intente detenerlo yo intente golpearlo y en una oportunidad pude alejarme de él pero logró alcanzarme nuevamente, esta vez comenzó a quitarme la ropa, pero seguí forcejeando con él y me golpeo antes de tirarme sobre el piso… **_– _se quedo callada nuevamente, nunca le había hablado de eso a nadie y realmente le estaba costando mucho trabajo, realmente no esperaba que Yaten la entendiera… _– _**Abuso de mi tantas veces como quiso… recuerdo que antes de irse me dijo que no valía nada y se fue, en ese momento la Serena que conocías desapareció… no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve desnuda sobre el piso y cuando el sol comenzó a salir, me levanté y entre al baño, cuando vi mi reflejo sobre el espejo y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que nunca podría volver a verte a los ojos y me fui… no podía decirle lo que había pasado, sentía tanta vergüenza… y me sentía tan sucia **_– _cuando termino se quedo callada, por un momento creyó que Yaten diría algo, pero el silencio se alargo por mucho tiempo. No soportaba estar ahí, quiso que el peliplateado se fuera, quería estar sola –** Ahora ya lo sabes, por favor vete… **_–_hablo, pero sorpresivamente en pocos segundo ya se encontraba en los brazos de Yaten, la tenía cargada como si fuera una niña pequeña sin importarle quedar empapado – **Perdóname, todos estos años viví creyendo que eras la peor mujer del mundo… perdóname por no haber estado ahí para ayudarte, es mi culpa si me hubiera quedado. Maldición, como pude dejar que alguien te lastimara, perdóname, por favor, perdóname… **– le suplicaba mientras la mantenía aferrada contra él – **No tienes que pedirme perdón, estoy segura que hubieras hecho hasta lo imposible por protegerme, pero las cosas no siempre son como deseamos **– pero Yaten fingió no escucharla, quería saber quien había sido el causante de todo, quien había logrado separarla de su lado – **Quien fue, si le abriste la puerta pensando que algo me había pasado es porque lo conocías… **– le pregunto, no quería lastimarla más, pero necesitaba saber y ella conocía el nombre de violado que se la había arrebatado – **Acaso importa, paso hace tanto tiempo que… aunque te lo diga las cosas no van a cambiar. No podemos regresar el tiempo… **– contesto, realmente no podía decirle, no estaba segura de que él le creería y probablemente no soportaría que la creyera una mentirosa – **Que no importa, te das cuenta que ese mal nacido esta en algún lugar feliz de la vida sin importarle lo que hizo. Pues a mí sí me importa, maldición no te das cuenta que por su culpa te fuiste de mi lado, no sabe lo mucho que sufrí pensando que lo nuestro no había sido importante para ti, no tienes idea de las noches que pase deseando que volvieras a mi lado… nunca he dejado de amarte **– confeso poniéndola de pie frente a él. Después se acerco hasta poner su frente sobre la de ella, no soportaba ver el sufrimiento que reflejaban esos ojos que una vez brillaron con tanta intensidad, llenos de sueños, ilusiones. Pero en ese momento le preocupaba no poder hacer nada por ayudarla, no sabía cómo devolverle la luz a sus ojos si ella no le permitía acercarse lo suficiente. Sintió las manos de Serena sobre sus mejillas y no pudo evitar estrecharla contra sus brazos – **Yaten yo… **–

En ese momento Zafiro apareció frente a ellos, no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo había estado escuchando tras la puerta y mucho menos sabían cuanto había escuchado de su conversación. Yaten sintió como Serena se retiraba de su lado, comprendió entonces que no solo tenía que enfrentarse con la barrera que ella había forjado para protegerse sino que además estaba el peliazul. Sin embargo Zafiro se limito a tomar a la rubia de la mano y atraerla contra él. Yaten quiso arrebatársela pero no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera ser rescatada, era obvio que Zafiro no se merecía la consideración que Serena parecía tenerle, por haberse hecho cargo de ella.

– **Rubeus **– bramo el peliazul y en pocos segundos estaba frente a ellos uno de los guardias que vigilaba el departamento – **Si señor **– contesto el hombre – **Encárgate de empacar las cosas de la señora y dile a Jedeite que llame al piloto para que tenga preparado el avión **– ordeno y cuando el hombre dejo el cuarto de baño se giro para enfrentar a Serena – **Ahora ambos conocemos la verdad, siempre quise saber el pasado de Serena, pero la verdad no puedo decir que realmente que lo siento pues gracias a ese desgraciado ella ahora está a mi lado y eso no va a cambiar. Esta será la última vez que la veas porque me la llevo a un lugar donde no puedas volver a encontrarla… **–

.

* * *

.

_**Y bien que les pareció, si se que probablemente no era lo que esperaban pero realmente por más que le di vuelta no pude cambiar nada… y les estaré muy agradecida si se les ocurren algunas ideas (no le prometo usarlas pero las tomaré muy en cuenta si encajan con el rumbo que tengo planeado para que continúe).**_

_**Ahora lo más importante, bueno por lo menos lo es para mí, que es darles las gracias por seguir esta historia a pesar de lo mucho que me he demorado con mis actualizaciones (ahora ya comprendo a muchas otras de mis escritoras favoritas) sepan que sin su apoyo no sentiría tantos ánimos para continuar, pero por ustedes sigo adelante y no se crean que es porque he dejado de interesarme en el asunto, simplemente lo que pasa es que mi carrera absorbe gran parte de mi tiempo en este momento, pero otro de mis sueños es publicar un libro en algún momento de mi vida (de esos donde todavía existen los príncipes, los castillos… uff!!!) . BUENO ME SALÍ DEL TEMA… A TODAS MIS LECTORA MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **_

_**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou**_


	9. MI VIDA SIN TI

_**

* * *

**_

Hola… mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza para actualiza, pero en definitiva debo reconocer que no estoy muy segura del giro que quiero que tome la historia, así que este capítulo es algo así como un relax. Espero que a partir de aquí las cosas me sean más fáciles…

_**

* * *

**_

_**.**_

_**MI VIDA SIN TI**_

.

La voz de Zafiro resonó dentro de su cabeza, pero es que por corto instante había sentido entre los brazos de Yaten que existía una leve esperanza de cambiar su futuro, sin embargo la presencia de Zafiro en ese momento le recordó que eso era imposible, nada había cambiado y nada cambiaría nunca.

Observo como detrás del peliazul entraba una de las empleadas a la recamara y comenzaba a recoger todas sus cosas, supo en ese momento que su vida estaría encadenada a la de Zafiro y no había nada que pudiera hacer, simplemente volvería a separarse de Yaten y probablemente nunca más volverían a encontrarse. Bajo la mirada, no quería que Yaten la viera llorar, pero no podía evitar las lágrimas, no deseaba dejar de verlo otra vez pero sabía que era lo mejor ahora que él conocía la verdad, pues no estaba tan segura de conseguir que se alejara y siguiera adelante con su vida, no cuando ella misma se sentía incapaz de mantenerse alejada si lo sabía tan cerca de ella.

– **Serena… **– las palabras de Yaten hicieron que se estremeciera su corazón, no quería dejarlo otra vez… no era lo que ella deseaba, pero eso no importaba. En ese momento lo único razonable era alejarlo de su lado – **Zafiro, nunca te he pedido nada, pero ahora te pido que me dejes hablar a solas con él, solo serán cinco minutos. Después de eso podremos irnos a donde quieras **– Zafiro escucho su petición, no quería dejarla sola con él, pero después de eso tenía la intención de mantenerla oculta de cualquiera que tuviera la intención de acercarse a ella a menos que él se lo permitiera y estaba seguro que eso nunca sucedería, ella siempre sería suya y de nadie más. Y sin decir una palabra salió de la habitación haciendo una seña a la empleada para que hiciera lo mismo.

Por un par de segundos Serena permaneció con la mirada enfocada por el marco de la puerta por donde había desaparecido el peliazul, buscando el valor que sabía necesitaría para despedirse del peliplateado.

– **No te irás con él, no te dejare ir nuevamente… **– le reprocho, no quería sonar duro, pero la verdad es que no deseaba perderla, necesitaba que ella entrará en razón deseaba escucharla decir que no quería irse, pero sabía que eso no pasaría, sin embargo sabía que ella estaba decidida. Serena se giro para mirarlo a la cara, lo amaba, más sin embargo…

– **No digas nada, solo escúchame… realmente fui feliz a tu lado y desearía que todo hubiera sido diferente, realmente lo deseaba pero no puedo cambiar lo que paso. Qué raro nunca pensé escucharme decir esto pero me di por vencida ya nunca podrá haber un nosotros, lo siento… **– confeso. Por su voz Yaten notaba el dolor que había dentro de ella, no creía lo que estaba escuchándola decir. Ella había tenido miles de sueños que compartía con él, amaba la vida y ahora simplemente le decía que se había dado por vencida, definitivamente ella no era la misma y a pesar de todo la amaba –** Maldición, deja de decir tonterías… **– pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Serena se arrojo a sus brazos. La rabia creció dentro de él, realmente quería conocer el nombre del maldito que le había robado a la mujer que amaba, pero en ese momento lo que más deseaba era mantenerla entre sus brazos.

– **Prométeme que será feliz… no debes preocuparte por mi yo he vivido mucho tiempo de esta manera y puedo continuar haciéndolo, yo estaré bien pero no se qué pasaría si por mi culpa pierdes la oportunidad de formar la familia que siempre soñaste. Por favor prométeme que después de hoy comenzaras otra vez y formarás la familia que siempre soñaste **– le imploro, aferrándose a su cuerpo – **Como puedes pedirme que me olvide de ti y que finja que nunca exististe en mi vida… no puedo hacerlo, vuelve conmigo a Japón… Déjame ayudarte **– le pidió mientras sentía como nuevamente se separaba de sus brazos y de su vida – **Lo siento, debes entender que esta es mi vida, ahora debes irte… pero no olvides lo que te he dicho, me dolería mucho saber que por mi culpa eres infeliz – **

– **Sabes seré muy feliz de saber que lograste seguir adelante… a cambio yo te prometo que el día que hayas conseguido lo que siempre soñaste volverás a verme, no sé cómo pero te prometo que nos encontraremos nuevamente **– No hubo tiempo de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más porque en ese momento apareció Zafiro nuevamente seguido por sus hombres. Tomo a la rubia del brazo y camino con ella hacia la salida.

Serena escucho a Yaten llamarla, pero prefirió no volver la mirada, era mejor de esa forma. Ella no tenía nada más que ofrecerle además que un alma atormentada, un corazón destrozado y cuerpo maltratado y él no se merecía a una mujer como la que ella era en ese momento. Lo amaba, pero era mejor enterrar el pasado, junto con todos los sueños que compartieron cuando aun eran un par de jóvenes que creían que todo en la vida era color de rosa, donde su amor lograría vencer cualquier obstáculo que apareciera, pero ahora sabía que todo eso no eran más que ilusiones de juventud.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que viera a Yaten, ciertamente las cosas habían cambiado mucho en su vida, pocos meses después de dejar Vancouver se había casado con Zafiro. Aun recordaba cómo había salido de aquella habitación dejando al peliplateado atrás, sabía que él la hubiera seguido de no ser porque los hombres del peliazul lo retenían mientras que ella dejaba el apartamento en el que había vivido por cuatro años y su corazón junto al hombre que amaría toda la vida.

En ese momento se encontraba observando el jardín desde el balcón de su habitación en la residencia de la familia Black. Milán era ciertamente un lugar sorprendente, pero para ella la vida no era muy diferente a la que llevaba en Vancouver, seguían vigilándola a cada momento y nunca estaba sola, pero después de tanto tiempo estaba acostumbrada a esa vida y ya ni siquiera ponía objeciones al sin fin de restricciones a las que estaba sometida.

Al final de todo había conseguido alcanzar la tranquilidad que la vida al lado de Zafiro le brindaba, pero en ese momento no podía evitar sentirse triste, esa mañana había escuchado una conversación entre el peliazul y su primo y se había enterado que Yaten estaba próximo a casarse, finalmente había conseguido sacarla de su vida como ella le había pedido y sin embargo le dolía. Sabía que probablemente el peliazul se lo diría cuando regresara esa noche y también sabía que la única razón para que lo hiciera sería para hacerle ver que solo él estaría a su lado, y después de mucho tiempo ahora sabía que realmente era así, que lo único que le quedaba en la vida era lo que fuera que sintiera por Zafiro Black. Sin embargo a pesar de la tristeza que sentía una parte dentro de ella estaba feliz, finalmente Yaten sería feliz y trato de convencerse que estaría mejor ahora que sabía que su recuerdo ya no empañaba la vida de Yaten.

Dio un suspiro y entro a la habitación dejando sus pensamientos aún lado, entro al cuarto de baño. Mientras estaba en la bañera miro la sortija que llevaba en la mano, se había casado pocos meses después de su llegada a Milán y finalmente se había convertido en la señora Black. Sonrió al ver lo irónica que podía ser la vida, siempre soñó en casarse y formar una familia, y el sueño se había hecho realidad, solo que no al lado del hombre que amaba. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dentro de la bañera hasta que escucho el sonido de un auto que entraba a la residencia. Sabía que a esas horas de la noche no podía ser nadie más que Zafiro y dio por terminado su baño.

– **Ah… Serena creí que ya estarías dormida **– escucho al momento que entraba al despacho – **Estaba tomando un baño **– contesto mientras se acercaba a él – **Me alegra que estés despierta, ven siéntate a mi lado… **– Serena obedeció y se sentó en su regazo, mientras que el peliazul la rodeaba por la cintura dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro – **Sabes, no sé cómo sería mi vida si tu no hubieras aparecido en ella **– sus palabras siempre la hacían sentir culpable, ya que ella nunca podría corresponderle.

Se repetía constantemente, que él era un buen esposo, no quería olvidarlo, el se encargaba de llenarla de lujos y hacía hasta lo imposible para recordarle que era la luz de su vida y eso era bueno, aun cuanto la mantuviera vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, el era bueno con ella y sobre todo siempre le decía lo mucho que la amaba. Le hacía el amor cada noche y la mayoría de las veces lo hacía con tanto cuidado y ternura como si ella pudiera romperse, sin embargo había ocasiones en las que dejaba que la lujuria dominara sus sentidos y la tomaba como si fuera una prostituta, de una manera tan salvaje y humillante, pero aun cuando ella deseara solo cerrar los ojos y esperar hasta que él terminara no podía hacerlo… su deber era disfrutar de esos encuentros, pero al no poder hacerlo fingía que sentía placer, no podía ser de otra manera, ella debía ser todo lo que él quisiera, porque él era todo lo que tenía.

Lo escucho relatarle lo hechos que habían acontecido su día, dedicándole una sonrisa de vez en vez, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente igual que cada noche y se limitaba a responderle cuando creía que él así lo esperaba. De pronto el peliazul se quedo en silenció como si sopesara las consecuencia de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

– **Viajaremos a Japón en unos pocos meses** – sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, pero finalmente entendió lo que eso significa, él quería que estuviera presente el día de la boda de Yaten, sintió que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, ella estaba contenta por Yaten, pero se sentía incapaz de verlo entregar su vida otra mujer, a pesar de la promesa que había hecho no quería volver, por lo menos no en ese momento, no ese día – **No lo haré, sabes soy feliz aquí **– su afirmación no era del todo cierta, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para evitar ese viaje – **No te preocupes, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo… solo estaremos haya un par de días así que no tienes de que preocuparte, además si mal no recuerdo hace tiempo me pediste que te dejará volver, creo que es momento de cumplir ese deseo tuyo **– sintió que él se aprovechaba de un evento del pasado para obligarla a acceder. Se libro de su abrazo y se pudo de pie dispuesta a abandonar la habitación, pero antes de que diera más de tres pasos Zafiro la tenía sujeta por detrás impidiéndole que se marchara – **Hay algún motivo en especial para que no quieras acompañarme **– le susurro al oído – **No… pero… **– no fue capaz de terminar la frase porque Zafiro la giro entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla – **Pues yo si tengo un motivo por el cual quiero que viajes conmigo así que no voy a cambiar de opinión. De acuerdo **– Serena asintió con un movimiento lento, al final de cuentas no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, la decisión estaba tomada y nada haría cambiar de opinión al peliazul.

Esa noche yació desnuda sobre el cuerpo de Zafiro que la mantenía aferrada contra su cuerpo, al final había terminado por aceptar que él era lo único que tenía y por la noches solía preguntarse qué pasaría con ella sí Zafiro decidiera abandonarla. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y ella no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Finalmente optó por buscar la respuesta a la pregunta que la mantenía despierta. Se levantó un poco para quedar frente al rostro del peliazul.

– **Zafiro… **– lo llamo mientras lo movía para despertarlo – **Mmmm **– fue la única respuesta que obtuvo pero era suficiente para ella – **¿No vas a dejarme nunca verdad? **– su voz fue a penas un susurro y al no recibir ninguna respuesta pensó que no la había escuchado, poso nuevamente su cabeza sobre el pecho de Zafiro y dejo que el llanto inundará sus ojos, temía quedarse sola. Al final había reducido su vida al punto que no tenía la menor idea de que pasaría sin la seguridad que el hombre que compartía su lecho le ofrecía, se había convertido en la sombra de la mujer independiente que solía ser y la idea la lleno de pesar. Supo que él día que él la abandonara no podría continuar ella sola y no había nadie más que pudiera ayudarla pues nunca volvería a la vida de Yaten, no podía simplemente volver y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esa noche nunca hubiera existido, esperando que el simplemente rompiera su compromiso por ella.

– **Han pasado seis años desde que te conocí, acaso ese tiempo no ha sido suficiente para que comprendas que nunca te dejaré ir, siempre estarás a mi lado… lo quieras o no **– sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, había creído que seguía durmiendo, pero tal vez solo había estado pensando en la respuesta que debía darle y al final sus palabras lograron tranquilizarla, era verdad que no lo amaba y que nunca lo haría, pero también era verdad que lo necesitaba para mantenerse con vida y cumplir su promesa. Dio un suspiro sin darle ninguna respuesta y dejo que el sueño se apoderara de ella, adormeciéndose con el movimiento rítmico de la respiración del peliazul. Al final su respuesta había tranquilizado su frágil espíritu, como una niña que teme a la obscuridad y solo se tranquiliza una vez que alguien enciende una lámpara junto a su cama.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Serena despertó Zafiro estaba frente a ella terminando de anudarse el nudo de la corbata, lo observo atentamente hasta que el peliazul se acerco a ella, bajo la sabana que la rubia mantenía sobre su pecho para ocultar su desnudez – **Vamos pequeña ya es muy tarde, recuerdas que el día de hoy vamos a desayunar en casa de uno de mis socios **– le recordó depositándole un beso en la frente. La mayoría de las veces la trataba como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que necesitaba recordarle sus obligaciones, pero esta vez el recordatorio había sido necesario, había pasado la mayor parte del día anterior pensando en la boda de Yaten y por la noche el miedo a quedarse sola le había robado el sueño y simplemente se había olvidado del dichoso desayuno. Dio un suspiro lamentando tener que dejar la cama, aun se sentía muy cansada, pero finalmente se puso de pie dándole al peliazul una vista de su cuerpo desnudo – **Debiste haberme despertado antes **–

– **Lo sé, pero la verdad es que te veías tan hermosa durmiendo que no tuve el valor para hacerlo **– Zafiro no hizo mención de la pregunta que le había hecho durante la noche, cosa que le agradeció en silencio pues en ese momento simplemente se había dejado llevar por la melancolía, como otras noches después de dejar Vancouver y se había abrazado al cuerpo de Zafiro ansiando el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, mientras cerraba los ojos y pretendía que era Yaten el hombre que la abrazaba contra su pecho después de hacerle el amor – **Zafiro… yo, crees que podría quedarme **– le pregunto mientras se ponía la bata que estaba sobre la cama, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos – **No!!!… Sabes que me gusta que estés a mi lado en este tipo de reuniones **– su voz había sonado tan decidida que ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de insistir un poco más en el asunto – **Lo siento yo... **–

– **No importa, ahora vístete y mientras lo haces atenderé un par de llamadas en el estudio… ah tienes media hora para estar lista recuerda que no me gusta llegar tarde **– esta vez su voz había dejado de ser tranquila y en ella había un deje de autoritismo, Serena se quedo sin moverse por un par de segundo una vez que el peliazul cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de él. Entonces sintió un pinchazo de dolor al recordar lo que hubiera sido de su vida si sus padres no hubieran muerto en aquel accidente y se hubieran quedado a su lado, le dolía pensar en lo mucho que Yaten había sufrido por haberla tenido cerca y entonces deseo aun más no haber fallado en su intento de quitarse la vida, después de todo odiaba a la mujer en la que se había convertido, odiaba la dependencia que sentía hacia Zafiro y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera, al final siempre terminaba haciendo lo que el peliazul pedía sin atreverse a cuestionar nada de lo que le pedía.

* * *

Yaten se encontraba sentado dentro de la oficina de Taiki, ambos estaban conversando sobre el próximo alumbramiento del primer hijo de Lita y el castaño, aunque a decir verdad Taiki era quien más hablaba ya que en ese momento Yaten no podía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que había sostenido con Andrew un par de días pasados, le había tomado por sorpresa la llamada ya que no habían mantenido contacto desde que dejara Vancouver.

El rubio le había dicho que finalmente conocía el paradero de Serena, sin embargo lo que más le había sorprendido había sido su propia negativa saber el lugar donde ella se encontraba, recordaba claramente como después de verla salir de aquella habitación de la habitación que había compartido con Zafiro Black tantas noches se había prometido no hacer nada por buscarla, ella había tomado una decisión, quería desparecer nuevamente de su vida y el no se lo iba a impedir. Pero eso no significaba que podría sacarla de su corazón de la misma manera, seguía amándola con la misma intensidad con la que odiaba al bastardo que la había alejado de su lado, al principio se sintió furioso consigo mismo por no haber conseguido que ella le dijera el nombre del desgraciado que la había atacado, pero con el paso del tiempo comprendió la razón, ella sabía perfectamente que él lo buscaría así tuviera que seguirlo al mismo infierno y le haría pagar muy caro lo que había hecho, esa era la razón, con su silencio ella le había impedido cometer un asesinato, porque realmente lo hubiera matado. Sin embargo al evitarle cometer una locura seguía siendo ella quien cargara con ese dolor, la maldecía por las noches por haberlo apartado de sus lado privándolo de la protección que siempre había querido darle, por haberse rendido tan fácilmente, y después se maldecía a sí mismo por no haber estado ahí para ayudarla esa noche, se culpaba por los cuatro años que ella había sufrido con ese secreto que por su mirada sabía que quizá la atormentaría toda la vida.

Mientras escuchaba vagamente la plática de Taiki, recordó el asombro que causo en Andrew cuando le había dicho que no importaba saber donde se encontraba porque estaba por casarse, por supuesto que eso era una mentira y aun no sabía porque lo había dicho. Sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarle cómo estaba ella. Así fue como supo que se había casado con Zafiro después de que este obtuviera su divorcio y que al parecer estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero eso no le dejo tranquilo, no podía olvidar como lucía su rostro maltratado la ultima vez se vieran. De pronto como un rayo recordó lo último que ella le había dicho.

– _**Sabes seré muy feliz de saber que lograste seguir adelante… a cambio yo te prometo que el día que hayas conseguido lo que siempre soñaste volverás a verme, no sé cómo pero te prometo que nos encontraremos nuevamente **__–_

De pronto la esperanza volvió a él, ella volvería, sabía que así sería…

– **Yaten, me estas escuchando **– fue la voz de Taiki la que lo saco de sus cavilaciones – **Si… perdón hermano, estaba un poco distraído **– reconoció mientras el castaño se recargaba en su escritorio – **Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte en que estabas pensando. Pero si me gustaría saber cuándo vez a acabar finalmente con todo eso, deberías olvidarte completamente de ella y ver hacia adelante **– lo aconsejo, después de todo era su hermano y le dolía verlo sufriendo por una mujer que no merecía ni un solo minuto de los que el peliplateado pasaba pensando en Serena. Después de todo Yaten no le había contado la verdad del porque la rubia había desaparecido pues no estaba seguro de que hacerlo fuera algo que le correspondiera decir a él

– **Sabes Yaten, olvídalo no quiero hablar sobre eso, tengo mucho trabajo y seguramente tu también. Nos vemos esta noche para la cena que preparó Lita y por favor ni se te ocurra no aparecer por allá, ella está muy ilusionada en que conozcas a su amiga Ami, de hecho la invito especialmente para presentártela **– Yaten dio un suspiro, su cuñada últimamente estaba más que interesada en conseguirle una pareja y de no ser por su embarazo y lo sensible que estaba no se dejaría arrastrar a todas las cenas que la castaña había organizado para presentarle a todas las mujeres solteras que conocía. Salió de la oficina de su hermano y se dirigió a la propia, observo el centenar de documentos que inundaban su escritorio y su frustración aumento, ya sentado frente a su escritorio dejo que su mente divagara nuevamente en la plática que había mantenido con Andrew Black y sonrió después de no haberlo hecho por tanto tiempo, deseo que ella no tardará demasiado en cumplir su promesa y regresara a su lado nuevamente y cuando eso ocurriera ya se le ocurriría la forma de hacer que ella se quedará a su lado.

* * *

_**Dos meses después…**_

Serena se encontraba en la sala de esperas de un hospital y realmente no lo hacía por que deseara estar ahí, pero Zafiro había insistido tanto en que se realizada un par de exámenes, creía que todo era una exageración del peliazul después de haberse desmayado varias veces. Y aun después de haberle explicado que el motivo era que no había estado comiendo bien en los últimos meses el no había cambiado de opinión.

Dio un suspiro y se recargo en el sofá mientras esperaba a que la hicieran pasar, junto a ella había más personas y podía sentir como la mayoría estaba observándola, tanto a ella como al par de hombres que estaban sentados a su lado, ya que aún cuando ella estaba totalmente acostumbrada a eso para las demás personas resultaba más que extraño. Sin embargo había un joven sentado frente a ella que a diferencia de toda la demás gente, él la observaba fijamente incluso en una ocasión le pareció que le sonreía. Estaba por levantarse en busca de una revista cuando la secretaría la llamo, se puso de pie y casi al mismo tiempo lo hicieron sus guardaespaldas – **No pensarán que van a entrar conmigo **– les pregunto mirándolos a la cara – **Son ordenes del Sr. Black **– respondió uno de ellos – **No me importa, no van a entrar conmigo **– sin esperar respuesta alguna entro al consultorio y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Una hora después estaba de nuevo sentada en el asiento en la parte de atrás de la camioneta observando el camino de regreso a la mansión Black. Sentía deseos de pedirle al chofer que se detuviera en la plazoleta por la que pasaban cada vez que salían, pero sabía de sobra que no accederían ya que Zafiro le tenía estrictamente prohibido pasear por la ciudad después de que se encontrara con Yaten, era como si esperaba que el peliplateado fuera a aparecer nuevamente y a llevarse a la rubia con él. Las únicas veces que podía dejar la mansión era en ocasiones como está o cuando el mismo Zafiro tuviera el tiempo de salir con ella.

Su libertad se había reducido tanto que en ocasiones le parecía que era como una pequeña niña a la cual era necesario decirle que hacer, que vestir, como comportarse, incluso su comida era elegida por el peliazul, había tantas comidas que solían gustarle y que no había vuelto a probar durante tanto tiempo que ya había olvidado su sabor. El pequeño paseo termino cuando el carro atravesó las puertas de la mansión, devolviéndola a su prisión, bajo del auto y entro a la casa, el recibimiento que encontró era el mismo de siempre, las empleadas nunca hablaban con ella y el lugar siempre le parecía tan vacío, era como si no hubiera nadie más a parte de ella. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan apegada a Zafiro, él se había encargado de que nadie se acercara a ella que el único contacto que tenía con el mundo que había a su alrededor era solo él. Dejo la estancia y camino hasta sus habitaciones, que se habían convertido en el único lugar donde le gustaba estar, además del hermoso jardín que rodeaba la enorme mansión.

Miró el reloj que había sobre la mesa de noche que había junto a su cama. Aún faltaban un par de horas antes de ver a Zafiro atravesar la puerta de su habitación, así que tomo el libro que había sobre el diván que había junto a la ventana, ese libro lo había leído por lo menos treinta veces, pero nunca se aburriría de él, la primera vez que lo leyó fue al lado de una de las personas que más había querido en el mundo, Seiya se lo había obsequiado la ultima navidad que pasaron juntos y aun cuando no era él mismo, ella lo atesoraba tanto como a aquel que había dejado en su intento por dejar atrás su vida. Se recostó y comenzó a leer, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, junto a otra persona, que no se percato que había estado leyendo el mismo párrafo en la ultima hora. No se podía sacar de la cabeza que Yaten estaba por casarse muy pronto y le lastimaba saber que ella estaría presente para verlo unir su vida a otra mujer. Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, ella no quería verlo frente al altar, pero Zafiro estaba obsesionado en que estuviera ahí, según él para que finalmente le entrara en la cabeza que su lugar estaba junto a él, que no se molestaba en darse cuenta que ella ya lo había entendido, nunca más tendría la oportunidad de volver a vivir al lado de la única familia que había conocido cuando sus padre murieron. Si tan solo pudiera volver en el tiempo y cambiar su destino, pero eso era imposible, sabía que el "_hubiera_" era algo que no existía y lo único que le quedaba era sobrellevar su vida.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió devolviéndola a la realidad, Zafiro entro y se acerco junto a ella, deposito un suave beso sobre su frente y se separó de ella para quitarse el saco y la corbata que llevaba puestos, mientras le contaba lo que había hecho ese día. La mayoría de las veces en el pasado ella solo fingía que lo escuchaba, pero los últimos meses, realmente se interesaba en prestarle atención y opinaba, incluso había ocasiones en las que conversaban por horas como si realmente fueran una pareja como cualquier otra, pero lo hacía porque solo de esta manera sentía que aún continuaba viva, porque le gustaba pensar que nada en su pasado había sido real y que lo único real que tenía era al peliazul. Sin saber porque se puso de pie y se acerco a él abrazándolo por la espalda, nunca llegaría a amarlo pero era lo único que tenía en la vida.

– **Te sucede algo, como estuvo la cita con el médico **– le pregunto mientras se giraba para abrazarla de frente – **Me mando a hacer un par de estudios, dijo que llamaría en cuanto tuviera los resultados, pero la verdad creo que estas exagerando, no me pasa nada, de hecho me siento muy bien **– le dijo mientras se separaba de su lado y se observaba frente al espejo – **Me sentiré seguro de ello una vez que el médico lo confirme. Ahora que te parece si descansamos un rato mientras la cena esta lista, el día de hoy fue muy agotador **– la tomo de la mano – **Prefiero salir un momento al jardín si no te importa **– dijo, con cierta mostrando cierta cautela en su voz, ya que por alguna razón temía hacerlo enojar – **Esta bien, disfruta la tarde **– le susurro cerca del rostro para terminar por besarla en la frente.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó como toda las noches envuelta entre los brazos de Zafiro, la luz del nuevo día invadía su habitación. Intento levantarse de la cama pero los brazos del peliazul se aferraron más a su cuerpo, y comenzó a sentir como sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo sobre el camisón que llevaba puesto, sin entender la razón esa mañana no deseaba que la tocara, sintió como su estomago protestaba y supo que si no corría no llegaría a tiempo para vaciar su malestar en el baño. Se levantó tan de prisa que no le dio tiempo a Zafiro de reaccionar que era lo que acaba de pasar, hasta que la escucho dar un par de arcadas a través de la puerta del baño.

Para él eso era más que suficiente, se había pasado los últimos dos meses preocupado por su salud y escucharla en ese momento le confirmaban que ella estaba completamente equivocada cuando le dijo que solo estaba cansada. Sin decir nada busco su celular dentro de su saco y comenzó a marcar el número del médico de su familia.

Serena, se recargo sobre el lavabo y aspiro para intentar tranquilizar su respiración, levanto la cara y se lavó con agua fría para recomponerse, desconocía que le estaba pasando, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no se sentía nada bien. Pero el sonido de la voz de zafiro en la habitación llamo su tención, le pareció que hablaba de ella y supo inmediatamente que le había llamado al médico, dio un suspiro al darse cuenta como el peliazul podía llegar ser tan impaciente, recordaba haberle dicho que tenía que esperar a que los resultados de sus estudios estuvieran listos. Cuando entro a la habitación Zafiro estaba sentado sobre la cama con la mirada fija en la alfombra de la habitación y no la miro hasta que estuvo parada frente a él. Lo observo posar su mirada en su rostro y de pronto le estaba sonriendo como un niño con juguete nuevo.

– **Parece que vamos a ser padres **– sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa. Ella no quería tener un bebe, no estaba preparada para ser madre, ni siquiera se creía capaz de cuidar de sí misma sin la ayuda de Zafiro.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, mientras se preguntaba como haría para cuidar de un bebe. Se llevo las manos al vientre y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, de pronto le pareció que la paz y la tranquilidad que había alcanzado al verse aislada del mundo se desvanecía frente a ella.

.

* * *

_**Y bien… bueno yo sé que no era lo que esperaban después de tanto tiempo, pero creí que sería bueno darle un descanso al drama y además me da tiempo de ver que es lo que para después, la noticia del embarazo de Serena me da muchas ideas y espero poder actualizar más rápido de lo que lo he estado haciendo… **_

_**Ahora dejo atrás todo eso para darles las gracias a todas la que han esperado tan ansiosamente este nuevo capítulo… mil gracias a todas ustedes. Por cierto he recibido varios mensajes y me doy cuenta que mis demás historias siguen siendo una de sus favoritas y eso me da mucho gusto… **_

_**Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora… espero cualquier comentario.**_

_**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou **_

* * *

**_._**


	10. PARA TODA LA VIDA

_**¡Hola...! Espero que todas se encuentren bien, lamento mucho todo el tiempo que han tenido que esperar por este capítulo, pero la verdad el semestre pasado resulto más pesado de lo que tenía previsto y por lo tanto espero que sean un poquito comprensivas. Bueno las dejo continuar con la lectura, que lo disfruten. **_

* * *

_**Para toda la vida… **_

Apenas habían pasado un par de días desde que supo que estaba embarazada y la noticia ya había vuelto a cambiar radicalmente su vida. Tal vez Zafiro tenía razón al haber contratado a una mujer para que estuviera vigilándola a cada momento, por que el miedo que la invadía al pensar que probablemente no podría ser una buena madre la tenía arrinconada, lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era que no quería ver como ella misma destruía la vida de un nuevo ser, tenía miedo de lastimar a su propio hijo. Con el paso de los día se percato de cómo la mujer que cuidaba de ella le quitaba de las manos cualquier objeto que pudiera llegar a lastimarla, probablemente era porque sin darse cuanta se había quedado observándolos por demasiado tiempo, dejando que su mente divagara sobre qué hacer con ellos.

Pero esa mañana le parecía todo mucho más confuso que los días anteriores, no pudo probar bocado de su desayuno y mucho menos había sido capaz de cambiarse el camisón con el que había dormido. Todo a su alrededor le parecía estar viéndolo a través de un espejo, como si alguien más estuviera dentro de su propio cuerpo y la sensación no le gustaba, de hecho lo único que podía pensar esa mañana era que su vida tenía que acabar antes de que cometiera alguna locura, antes de tener la oportunidad de lastimar al pequeño ser que comenzaba formarse dentro de su cuerpo. Bajo los pies de la cama y se quedo sentada por un par de minutos.

– **Señora se encuentra usted bien** – escucho a la mujer que estaba sentada cerca de su cama. La miro por un instante y sin embargo no respondió a su pregunta, se paro y entro al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta con seguro para que la mujer no pudiera entrara tras ella. Estuvo varios minutos mirándose al espejo y sin saber porque llevo su mano hacia su vientre donde su hijo comenzaba a crecer.

Su mente estaba divagando mientras a lo lejos podía escuchar como tocaban a la puerta, de pronto el grito la mujer llamando a los hombres que Zafiro tenía cuidándola, la urgió a darse prisa, tomó el frasco de pastillas para dormir que siempre estaba ahí, a la espera de que ella pudiera necesitarla, lo abrió y se vació le contenido dentro la boca, lleno un vaso de agua y con esta se ayudo a pasarse cada una de las pastillas. Justo en ese momento la puerta cedió a los golpes que había estado recibiendo y ella dejo caer el vaso que se estrello en el piso cientos de pedazos.

– **Señora… **– si el hombre pensaba decir algo más, no tuvo oportunidad por en ese momento la mujer que cuidaba de ella cogió el frasco de pastillas vació y pego un grito asustado – **Se ha tomado todas las pastillas **– su pregunta era más una afirmación – **Hay que llamar al Sr. Black **– dijo uno de los hombres y enseguida salió de la habitación.

Lo que ocurrió después Serena no lo supo, por que se dejo caer sobre el piso, se sentía con tanto sueño, que le estaba resultando imposible mantener los parpados abiertos y finalmente sucumbió a la obscuridad que la invadió en ese momento.

* * *

Yaten se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, apenas un par de horas atrás había estado bromeando con su amigo y ahora estaba ahí, sin tener ninguna noticia sobre el estado de Haruka. Al parecer había sufrido un terrible accidente luego de abandonar su departamento, donde habían estado conversando tan animadamente, según le había dicho antes de salir en busca de una nueva aventura. Le parecía que habían pasado años desde que le hubieran dado información del rubio por última vez, pero al consultar su reloj supo que solo habían pasado escasos veinte minutos.

Se paso los dedos por el cabello nuevamente. De pronto salió una enfermera – **Usted es familiar del Sr. Tenoh **– pregunto sabiendo de antemano que no lo era, puesto que no se parecían en nada – **No… solo somos amigas y lamentablemente su familia no se encuentra en el país en este momento… Ahora dígame como esta él **– exigió esperanzado de que solo estuviera un poco magullado – **Lo siento mucho… los médicos no creen que pase de esta noche… al parecer sus pulmones están seriamente dañados por el impacto que sufrió **– le informo – **Puedo verlo **– pregunto sintiendo por primera vez estaba por perder a su mejor amigo – **Por supuesto… pase por aquí **– le indico para que la siguiera a través de los largos pasillos del hospital.

Cuando entro en la habitación, Haruka le pareció irreconocible, su cara estaba completamente hinchada y estaba conectado a tantos tubos que no sabía donde terminaba la maquina y comenzaba el hombre. Realmente la imagen lo sorprendió pues en su vida pensó que aquel viejo amigo pudiera llegar a verse de esa manera tan penosa. Se acerco tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero al parecer eso no era necesario pues Haruka estaba despierto y lo observaba con una sonrisa lastimera.

– **Vaya… sí… que la he armado… esta vez **– su voz era casi burlona – **Pero me alegra verte… antes de… **– el aire no le alcanzaba a llenar los pulmones y se puso la mascarilla que tenía cerca de la mano – **No digas tonterías… piensa que sería de tus conquistas si te escucharan decir tantas tonterías **– Yaten intentaba sonar tranquilo, pero no era tan simple cuando sabía que su mejor amigo estaba muriendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ambos se quedaron cayados por un rato, hasta que el rubio rompió con el silencio que se había formado entre ellos – **Lo siento… yo no merezco que me llames amigo** – hablo tratando de que su voz sonara firme – **No digas nada, es mejor que descanses **– quiso callarlo – **Tengo que… decirlo… no me queda mucho… tiempo **– jadeaba tratando de que la voz le alcanzara para continuar hablando – **No quise lastimarla… yo estaba drogado… y ella… parecía un… ángel. Mi única escusa es que había estado enamorado de ella… desde que me la presentaste… lo siento… yo aleje de tu lado a la mujer que amabas… **–

No fue necesario que le explicara a que se refería, supo inmediatamente que había sido él quien abusara de Serena y su confesión lo lleno de furia, se sintió como un verdadero estúpido al darse cuenta de cómo todo encajaba, recordó entonces como Haruka había despotricado tantas veces en contra de Serena diciéndole que era una cualquiera y que seguramente se había marchado con otro hombre. Cuando la realidad era que aquel al que llamo amigo por tantos años había sido quien lastimara a la mujer que amaba, hasta el extremo de verse obligada a marcharse de aquella manera sin decirle nada y era el mismo hombre por el que la rubia seguía viviendo en medio del sufrimiento, atada a un hombre que tenía tan pocos sentimientos como una roca, pues que hombre que contara con ellos sería capaz de lastimar a una mujer.

Quiso golpearlo y descargar de esa manera la furia que sentía en ese momento, la furia de que un bastardo lo hubiera separado de su amor por tantos años, pero que caso tenía ya lastimar a un hombre que estaba a unos pasos de la muerte, que estaba por llegar a un lugar donde sería duramente juzgado. Así que sin decir una palabra se dio la vuelta y dejo que Haruka se encontrara solo con su destino.

* * *

Cuando Serena despertó se sintió tan débil que abrir los ojos represento un terrible esfuerzo, al verse finalmente despierta observo a su alrededor, supo inmediatamente que no se encontraba en su habitación en la mansión Black, y el olor que percibió indicaba que se encontraba en algún hospital. Durante la inspección que pudo hacer desde la cama le pareció que lo único que había en la habitación era la enorme cama en la que se encontraba. Por su cabeza pensó que tal probablemente esta vez no había fallado y estaba muerta, pero comprendió al instante que eso no era posible, aún podía sentir aquella opresión en el pecho, aquel sentimiento que tanto la lastimaba y la llenaba de angustia.

Se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y camino hasta la ventana que se alzaba en el extremo de la habitación. Lentamente corrió la cortina y la vista que observo lejos de sorprenderla le pareció ser su destino ya que por alguna razón en los últimos años siempre había sabido que terminaría en un lugar como ese, pero había pensado que cuando eso sucediera ella no notaría la diferencia, y en ese momento si podía hacerlo, no quería estar ahí, estar encerrada en aquel lugar significaba el final, ya nunca más tendría la oportunidad de hacer desaparecer todo lo que le lastimaba el alma, ahora no le quedaba nada más que seguir viviendo.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar cada momento vivido antes de que la felicidad se desvaneciera como si realmente nunca antes hubiera existido, podía ver entre sus recuerdo la sonrisa de Seiya, aun podía escuchar las palabras consoladoras de Taiki y sobre todo aun podía sentir en amor que Yaten le había profesado, deseaba poder volver en el tiempo y vivir nuevamente entre ellos, su familia que ahora no era más que un montón de sombras en su vida. Los sollozos fueron aumentando hasta que su llanto podía escucharse desgarrador entre aquellas frías paredes. Hacía tanto que no lloraba de aquella manera que no sabía cómo detenerse, sentía que el alma se le desgarraba y lo único que anhelaba era morir, quería morirse. Se maldijo por haber aceptado irse con Zafiro, sabía que si él no hubiera parecido en su vida ya hace mucho tiempo que todo abría terminado, ahora tenía que pagar por su estupidez, por un momento de desesperación que lejos de haber pasado pareciera haberse instalado en ella eternamente.

Estaba sumida en su desesperación cuando Zafiro entro a la habitación, no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que el peliazul se sentó en la cama a su lado, lo miro por un instante pero enseguida volvió la cara tratando de evitarlo, en ese momento sentía que lo odiaba y quería que la dejara en paz. Pero sus deseos distaban mucho de los deseos del peliazul. La tomo entre sus brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo abrazándola contra su cuerpo. Estuvieron en esa posición por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente él rompió el silencio que los había envuelto.

– **Te amo y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele tener que dejarte en este lugar, pero no estoy dispuesto a exponer a nuestro hijo otra vez, te quedarás en este lugar hasta que los médicos me aseguren que has dejado de ser una amenaza para ustedes… deberás lo siento **– sus palabras sonaron firmes, pero ella sabía lo mucho que le había costado decirlas. Si aun fuera la mujer que había sido seguramente se habría compadecido de él, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada. Y sin decir una sola palabra se acurruco contra su pecho, era irónico que lo hiciera si de verdad lo odiaba como decía hacerlo, pero él era su único contacto con el mundo, lo único que le quedaba y a su lado dejaba de sentirse sola.

Zafiro estuvo a su lado por un par de horas sin decir nada más, solo estuvo abrazándola y acariciando su cabello hasta el momento en que la rubia se quedó dormida. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado puesto que había sido él quien la aislara del mundo, restringiendo cada paso que daba, obligándola solo a su compañía. Cuando dejo el sanatorio mental, regreso a la mansión Black, la casa le pereció entonces más solitaria que nunca, nunca había reparado en lo enorme que era hasta ese momento, ya que siempre que regresaba después de haber estado en su oficina por horas sabía que Serena estaría en algún lugar esperándolo, viviendo solo para él. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta lo sola que debería sentirse cada vez que él se iba de viaje y la recluía en aquel lugar, prohibiéndole incluso a la servidumbre hablar con ella, pensando que así la mantendría segura.

Había sido muy cruel de su parte tratarla como una muñeca de su uso particular, pero ni siquiera haberla convertido en su esposa le brindado la seguridad que necesitaba para saber que ella se quedaría a su lado toda la vida, porque él quería retenerla junto a él costará lo que costará. Tal vez se había equivocado, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

El día anterior había sentido tanto miedo cuando recibió la llamada de uno de los hombres que cuidaba de su mujer, sabía que no soportaría perderla, pero cuando se entero de lo que había sucedido sintió tanta furia, no entendía porque había intentado quitarse la vida nuevamente sabiendo que estaba embarazada, quería saber que pasaba por su mente para atentar contra la vida de su hijo y ese razonamiento lo llevo darse cuenta que ella no estaba bien y por primera vez supo que no podía cuidarla, se sentía incapaz de mantener a su familia a salvo. Ese razonamiento lo había llevado a recluirla en esa clínica, esperaba que en ese lugar pudieran hacer algo para ayudarla. Pero aunque sabía que era lo mejor le había roto el alma el llanto de la rubia cuando entro en aquella habitación, no había soportado verla en aquel lugar y de haber sido posible se habría quedado con ella toda la noche, incluso mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos paso por su cabeza la idea de llevarla de regreso con él, pero al final la había dejado cuando ella estaba dormida, creyendo que en ese momento era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ahora lo único que importaba era que Serena y su hijo estuvieran a salvo.

Entro a su despacho y después de quitarse el saco y aflojarse la corbata, tomo el teléfono, se sentía culpable de haberse distanciado de su hija, sabía que en Canadá aun era temprano y esperaba encontrar a su pequeña en casa. El teléfono timbro un par de veces antes de que alguien contestara. Recordó entonces el motivo por el que sus llamadas no eran tan constantes. Su ex esposa Rei fue quien contesto el teléfono y hablar con ella nunca había sido muy agradable para él, incluso después de tanto tiempo aún le sorprendía como era posible que una mujer como ella hubiera sido capaz de darle un hija tan dulce como su pequeña Hotaru. Y a pesar de la aversión que sentía por esa mujer, en ese momento no le importaba tener que escucharla con tal de poder hablar un rato con su pequeña, sabiendo que en ese momento su hija podía ayudarlo a tranquilizar su espíritu cargado de culpas y remordimientos.

* * *

Yaten despertó después de haber pasado una larga noche tratando de entender todo lo que Haruka le había confesado y en el transcurso bebió más de lo que no recordaba haber bebido en toda su vida, razón por la cual esa mañana sentía como si la cabeza fuera a explotarle. Se había pasado cada hora de la noche anterior rememorando las palabras de Haruka, se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido, recordó la infinidad de veces que Serena expreso que el rubio no le agradaba, que no le gustaba la amistad que tenía con él y también recordó como cada vez el mismo le decía que estaba equivocada e intentaba convencerla de que tratara de verlo como un amigo. Había sido un completo estúpido por eso, debió haberla escuchado, al fin de cuentas ella había entrado a su familia muchos antes de que conociera a rubio. Pensó en lo diferente que hubiera sido todo si la hubiera escuchado. No dejaba de recriminarse no haber podido hacer nada para evitar que la lastimaran, al contrario había sido el mismo que la había enfrentado al peligro.

Y lo que más lo molestaba era saber que no podía hacer nada por ella, por lo menos no lo haría si no conseguía acercarse a ella. Lo desanimaba saber que era casi tan imposible recuperarla como lo era poder contar las estrellas. Pero también sabía que no podría vivir en paz hasta que no consiguiera devolverle la luz a mujer que años atrás había llenado de amor y de felicidad su vida y la de sus hermanos. Finalmente después de dejar de lamentar todo lo que hubiera sido, tomo una decisión, Haruka había podido separarlo de Serena todo ese tiempo, pero él se encargaría de traerla de regreso, aun que para eso tuviera que enfrentarse a uno de los hombre más ricos del mundo. En definitiva el matrimonio de la rubia con Zafiro Black lo tenía sin cuidado, sabía que Serena no era feliz con la vida que estaba viviendo y eso era más que suficiente para él. Además consideraba ya habían estado separados por mucho tiempo y era momento de que eso cambiara.

El tiempo en ese lugar le parecía que pasaba más lento que nunca, cada día le parecía una eternidad y lo peor de todo era que su estancia ahí estaba limitada solo a esa habitación. Los encargados de atenderla no tenían permiso para que ella se mezclara con los demás pacientes de la clínica y eso anulaba completamente sus posibilidades de salir de aquella habitación. En el transcurso de los días no había dejado de pensar que dentro de su cuerpo estaba creciendo una nueva vida, un pequeño que no merecía ser traído al mundo por una mujer como ella, su alma estaba completamente destrozada, razón por la cual nunca podría llegar a ser la madre amorosa que cualquier niño se merece.

Recordó con cierta tristeza cuanto había deseado formar una familia, pero ese sueño había quedado atrás, muchos años atrás, junto a tantos otros que nunca se harían realidad. Era irónico como parecía que el destino quería burlarse de ella y de sus ilusiones de juventud. Porque en ese preciso instante no podía evitar que su hijo siguiera creciendo dentro de su cuerpo, por mucho que lo deseara y ese horrible deseo la hacía sentirse tan mezquina. Ese pequeño tenía el derecho de tener una familia amorosa, unos padres que lo amaran por sobre todas las cosas y sin embargo ella era incapaz de darle ese hogar.

Ese día como igual que los anteriores se quedo sentada frente a la ventana de aquella habitación, ya se había acostumbrado a la vista que tenía frente a ella, pero al principio estar ahí le había causado pánico, ese lugar estaba lleno de personas vestidas de blanco, todos parecían estar locos razón por la que no dejaba de preguntarse si quizá ella también lo estaría, de lo contrarío que hacía ahí. En la última semana Zafiro no había ido a visitarla y eso la hacía sentirse más sola de lo que nunca antes lo había estado, quizá ya no volvería nunca y ella tendría que quedarse en ese lugar con su hijo. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejilla, no quería quedarse ahí, si tan solo pudiera comunicarse con Yaten lo convencería de llevarse al bebé, el sería un buen padre para ese pequeño y quizá su esposa podría llegar a ser una mejor madre que ella misma. Estuvo en el mismo sitio observando pasar el día hasta que la tarde comenzó a caer, y no se hubiera movido de ese lugar de no ser porque el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la saco de sus cavilaciones.

Dejo su asiento de un brinco y corrió a los brazos del hombre que acaba de entrar en ese momento, era raro, nunca antes hubiera creído sentirse tan dichosa al ver a Zafiro, pero había llegado tener tanto miedo de que el no volviera. – **Zafiro… creí que te habías olvidado de mí… **– le dijo entre sollozos – **Shh… Sabes que nunca haría eso, pero tuve que salir del país y los negocios tardaron más de lo que hubiera querido. Perdóname por haberme ido sin avisarte, vine por la mañana antes de irme, pero estabas durmiendo y no quise despertarte **– le respondió mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos. Era verdad que había estado ahí, pero no tenía caso que le dijera que había estado tan sedada que despertarla había sido completamente imposible – **Cuanto tiempo, voy a quedarme aquí… me siento muy sola… por favor no me dejes aquí, llévame contigo **– sus palabras le calaron en lo más profundo y al verla levantar la mirada buscando la respuesta supo que no podía dejarla en ese lugar ni un momento más, el también la necesitaba. Apenas si había dormido desde que la había internado en ese lugar, realmente la echaba mucho de menos – **No te preocupes cariño… no te voy a dejar más, ahora mismo te voy a sacar de este lugar **– la tomo en sus brazos y salió con ella, los médicos trataron de detenerlo argumentando que la rubia aún necesitaba ayuda, pero la misma ayuda que podía recibir en ese lugar estaba seguro de poder brindársela en la mansión Black, sin tener que separarse de ella.

En la puerta de la clínica se la entrego a uno de sus hombres mientras se encargaba de conseguir para ella la atención que sabía iba a necesitar. Al poco rato después se encontraba nuevamente a su lado. Ninguno de los dos hablo en todo el camino de regreso a la mansión Black. Serena estaba recostada sobre el pecho del peliazul mientras que este se dedicaba a acariciar su cabello, aun después de tanto tiempo se preguntaba cómo fue que había terminado enamorado de esa mujer que si seguí con vida era porque él se había empeñado en que fuera de esa manera. Su cuerpo y su mente había adquirido una completa dependencia a tenerla cerca que nada que se sentía incapaz de permitirse perderla nunca.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Black, Zafiro cargo a su adorada rubia hasta la habitación que compartieran por tanto tiempo, la dejo de pie al lado de la cama y se acerco hasta alcanzar rozar sus labios con los de él. La deseaba tanto, pero sabía que en ese momento era mejor dejarla descansar. Con ese propósito de se encamino hasta la puerta, pero la voz de la rubia logro detenerlo antes de atravesar la puerta de la habitación.

– **Zafiro, no te vayas… quédate **– sus palabras fueron más una súplica que un pedido y el peliazul no pudo hacer otra cosa que complacerla como había intentado hacer toda la vida. Se recostó en la cama mientras observaba a la rubia buscar dentro de su cajonera algo que ponerse – **Crees que si te pidiera que me permitieras volver a Japón lo harías – **sabía de antemano la respuesta pero pensó que no perdía nada si lo intentaba al menos una vez – **No **– su respuesta fue tajante y esperada, pero aun así fue duro escuchar que no podría estar cerca de quienes fueran su única familia después de la repentina muerte de sus padres **– Sabes… ahí está la única familia que me queda y me gustaría verlos nuevamente. Sería lindo que algún día volviéramos a ser la familia que fuimos hace tantos años –** ahí estaba, finalmente lo había dicho "añoraba su antigua vida" y lo único que deseaba era por lo menos recuperar un poco de lo que fue alguna vez. Pero la mirada en el rostro de Zafiro le hizo ver que no estaba de acuerdo con ella y que lo mejor era que se fuera olvidando de tantas tonterías **– Y que se supone que somos yo y nuestro hijo para ti. Hablas como si realmente estuvieras sola, acaso no he estado yo tu lado todo este tiempo. Por Dios, ni siquiera puedo recordar alguna vez que no haya hecho hasta lo imposible para que te sintieras bien junto a mí… que llegaras a amarme… Pero en este momento ya estoy cansado de esperar una palabra de amor de tus labios y aunque probablemente lo mejor para los dos sea separarnos, quiero que te quede claro que nunca… nunca mientras yo viva eso va a suceder – **dichas las últimas palabras abandono la habitación dando un portazo tras de él. Mientras que Serena se quedo mirando el lugar por donde había salido. Supo entonces que había cometido un error, Zafiro nunca le permitiría marcharse y menos ahora que llevaba a su hijo creciendo dentro de ella. Se sorprendió al ser consciente por primera vez de estaba embarazada en todo lo que iba del día, pero la realidad era que había estado intentado fingir que no era cierto, pero en ese momento fue muy consciente de ese hecho. Aun no estaba segura de querer tenerlo, el miedo de lastimarlo aún estaba presente y probablemente nunca se iría, pero si de algo estaba completamente segura era de que no importará que hiciera por evitarlo, Zafiro siempre estaría junto a ella, asechando cada uno de sus pasos y sería él quien se encargara de que su hijo naciera sano y salvo, aun si para conseguirlo tenía que enfrentarse a ella. Dio un suspiro y miro a su alrededor, por lo menos ahora estaba en su habitación y no en aquel horrible lugar.

Y esa noche Zafiro no regreso a la habitación, permaneció en su estudio con una copa de brandy entre sus manos, mientras sentía por primera vez la desesperación de darse cuenta que a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseara, Serena nunca llegaría amarlo. La rubia siempre seguiría viviendo en el pasado y lamentaba no haberla encontrado antes… Antes de que su mirada se volviera triste y melancólica, cuando seguramente se pasaba la vida sonriendo. Y a pesar lo poco que sabía de la relación que la había unido a Yaten Kou le había quedado claro que entre ellos había existido un lazo que no se rompería nunca, un lazo que probablemente nunca compartiría con él y darse cuenta de aquello era algo muy difícil de afrontar puesto que en el fondo siempre había tenido la esperanza de que con el paso del tiempo ella le daría una oportunidad para hacerla feliz y formar una familia juntos, había llegado a creer que si era lo suficientemente paciente, finalmente lo conseguiría. Pero habían pasado los años y todo indicaba que nada de eso sucedería. Y a sabiendas de eso no estaba dispuesto a darle la libertad que sabía que ella tanto ansiaba. Porque por estúpido que eso llegara a parecer todavía la amaba y prefería pasar la vida sin que ella le correspondiera a perderla para siempre.

* * *

_**Bueno que tal… si, ya se que probablemente no es lo que muchas de ustedes esperaban, pero bueno que se le puede hacer. Ahora que si tienen alguna sugerencia, sería muy bienvenida ok.**_

_**Por último y no por eso menos importante les agrades mucho a todas aquellas que me han hecho saber lo mucho que les ha gustado esta historia y aquellas que no lo han hecho igualmente gracias por leer y darme una oportunidad. Ok**_

_**Las quiere KuMiKo Kou… **_


	11. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

_**Hola… **_

_**Como han estado, bien… me imagino que decepcionadas por el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar, pero de momento es lo mejor que puedo hacer y sin embargo finalmente he decidido como terminara la historia… Y por lo tanto creo que en dos capítulos más cuando mucho estará finalmente terminada ahora solo me queda agradecerles la paciencia y los hermosos comentarios que me han ido dejando "Gracias por el apoyo".**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**El principio del fin…**_

Un año había pasado un año desde la última vez que se había atrevido a mencionar la posibilidad de visitar Japón y después de todo ese tiempo en esta ocasión no había tenido una respuesta diferente. Por algún motivo había creído que la felicidad que abrumaba a Zafiro desde que la enfermera pusiera en sus manos a su primer hijo varón lo haría reconsiderar, pero había sido una ilusa, el peliazul ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de terminar de hablar antes de decirle terminantemente que no. Dio un suspiro y siguió observando cómo Zafiro sonreía viendo a su pequeño hacer pucheros… su pequeño… su propio hijo. Ese pequeño era tan rubio como ella, pero tenía los mismos ojos azules del peliazul, y ella lo quería, por supuesto que lo quería, pero si era así entonces porque no podía soportar tenerlo junto a ella por mucho tiempo, porque su continuo llanto la llevaba al borde de la desesperación.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se percato del momento en que Zafiro se aproximo hasta ella llevando en los brazos al pequeño Hiro. Se sentó a su lado bajo la sombra del árbol desde donde los había estado observando.

– **Quieres cargarlo** – le pregunto con una sonrisa. Serena miro al pequeño envuelto entre las sabanas y asintió con la cabeza. El peliazul puso el pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos – **Es perfecto no es cierto** – le pregunto acomodándose tras ella para abrazarlos a ambos – **Gracias por este maravilloso regalo **– le susurro al oído.

Pero Serena seguía observando al pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos, hacía muchos años había soñado con tener bebes, pero en sus sueños estos tenían los ojos verdes. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo, finalmente había comprendido que hacerlo no cambiaría las cosas. Había deseado no tener ese hijo, pero ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos se alegraba de no haber podido lastimarlo. Dejo que Zafiro continuara abrazándola y pensó que después de todo eran una familia, una muy pequeña, pero al final era lo único que le quedaba.

Suponía que Yaten se había casado mucho tiempo atrás y probablemente en ese momento el también estaría sosteniendo a su propio hijo. Seguía amándolo, pero se sentía feliz al pensar que el estaba bien, que finalmente habría podido seguir adelante.

De pronto su bebe comenzó a llorar y ella no tenía la menor idea de que debía hacer, sintió que sus nervios se incrementaban y lo único que quería era que la niñera apareciera y se lo llevara. No soportaba escuchar su llanto… – **Zafiro, podrías tomarlo **– el peliazul bacilo por un momento, pero al final le hizo una señas a la mujer que había contratado para que cuidara de su hijo en lugar de Serena. Deseaba que fuera ella quien criara al bebe, pero también sabía que era mejor no presionarla, la psicóloga le había recomendado ir poco a poco y hasta ahora había observado un gran avance. Cada día la veía menos tensa y había conseguido que pasara más tiempo con él y el bebe, estaba seguro que en un tiempo más conseguiría sacarla de la depresión en la que sabía había vivido tantos años.

Finalmente cuando la mujer se marcho con el pequeño, sintió como la rubia se relajaba bajo sus brazos, sentirla tan cerca de él lo excitaba, pero había decidido darle tiempo antes de solicitar sus favores, en la cama, nuevamente. Sin embargo no podía separarse completamente de su lado, se mantenía casi todo el día junto a ella, incluso había estado trabajando en casa en lugar de hacerlo en su oficina y solo salía cuando era realmente necesaria su presencia. Todo esto suponía una gran carga para él ya que no era fácil mantener a flote su empresa y cuidar de su familia al mismo tiempo. Incluso había descuidado a Hotaru, pero había decidido que una vez que Serena estuviera bien la llevaría a vivir con ellos a la mansión.

– **Pequeña… lo mejor será que entremos a la casa, tengo que revisar unos papeles y seguramente estrás un poco cansada **– le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse – **Por cierto, mañana te llevare a comer fuera, estoy seguro que salir te hará bien **– le comentó mientras caminaban juntos hacia el interior de la casa – **Esta bien… pero… el bebe vendrá con nosotros **– titubeo antes de preguntar – **Solo si a ti te parece bien **– contesto con una sonrisa. La rubia sonrió solo un poco al escuchar que no iba a forzarla a estar más tiempo del que parecía soportar junto a su propio hijo y se lo agradecía porque necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que una vida tan pequeñita dependiera tanto de ella –** Zafiro… gracias por cuidar de mí **– sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa y se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Serena que seguía tomada de su brazo estuviera a punto de caerse – **No tienes nada que agradecerme, te amo… lo sabes verdad bonita **– y acto seguido la abrazo contra su cuerpo besándola suavemente en los labios, le hubiera gustado tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación pero sabía que aún no era el momento así que se separo de ella, le sonrió – **Será mejor que entremos **– propuso.

Serena camino a su lado sin decir nada, en los últimos meses se había dado cuenta que ahora su lugar estaba al lado de Zafiro, pero antes tenía que cerrar un clico que de su vida que había abierto hace mucho años, de lo contrario no sería capaz de mirar al frente sin sentir que unas cuerdas invisibles la retenían en el pasado. Las sesiones que mantenía con la psicóloga la habían ayudado mucho. Ya no sentía aquel deseo abrazador de desaparecer para siempre y sobre todo había dejado de culparse por había ocurrido con Haruka.

Dio un suspiro sabiendo que tendría que pasar un tiempo antes de que pudiera enfrentarse al peliazul, aun tenía que armarse de valor para conseguir lo que había estado deseando por tantos años, además se lo había prometido a él. Y de igual forma se había prometido a si misma que una vez que ese momento se llegara daría comienzo a su nueva vida. Porque finalmente había comprendido que no volvería a ser la misma que había sido. Sabía que Zafiro la amaba y pensaba que tal vez si se esforzaba lo suficiente ella podía llegar a quererlo también. Y esa noche cuando estaban en la cama, se entrego nuevamente a él, seguramente Zafiro se había sorprendido cuando sintió como buscaba sus caricias en la obscuridad, pero luego de unos momentos le respondió con el mismo ardor con el que siempre había buscado placer en su cuerpo. Y cuando el amanecer los sorprendió ella estaba finalmente rendida entre sus brazos, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo y sudoroso.

Zafiro no había querido rendirse al cansancio que sentía después de esa noche, estaba feliz y se sentía completo teniendo sobre su cuerpo a la rubia. El había decidido esperar a que fuera el momento oportuno para retomar su relación intima con ella, quizá por eso le había sorprendido ver que ella lo deseaba, era sorprendente lo que podía pasar entre ellos si ambos buscaban el placer que sus cuerpos podía ofrecerse. Se dio cuenta por primera vez que los años que había compartido su lecho lo había hecho por mera obligación dejándole tomar todo lo que quisiera de su cuerpo, pero sin esperar ni querer recibir nada a cambio. Hundió su cabeza entre el cabello de la rubia y sonrió con la esperanza de que finalmente después de tanto tiempo podría conseguir que ella lo quisiera aunque fuera un poquito.

* * *

Yaten había pasado mes tras mes siguiendo la pista de Zafiro Black, en dos ocasiones había logrado trasladarse a alguno de los hoteles de la cadena Black donde le habían informado que se encontraba el peliazul, pero Zafiro simplemente se había negado a recibirlo y la situación comenzaba a parecerle frustrante. Le parecía increíble el peliazul se empeñara en mantener a Serena aislada del mundo cuando era más que obvio que ese confinamiento había terminado de romper el espíritu de la rubia.

Pero al final una mañana comprendió que era casi imposible dar con ella, o por lo menos lo así sería hasta que ella lo buscara, pero le desesperaba pensar que ese día posiblemente no llegaría nunca, que tal vez ya no la volvería a ver. Y el hecho de imaginarse que ella podría estar sufriendo lo ponía al borde de la locura. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer puesto que ni la amistad que aún conservaba con Andrew Black le había servido de nada cuando decidió que tenía que encontrarla y hacerla volver a su lado.

Ansiaba volver a tenerla junto a él, pedirle perdón por no haber sido capaz de protegerla. Al final su vida se había vuelto una monotonía, si no estaba en la oficina trabajando estaba en su departamento lamentándose él haber sido tan ciego, haber confiado en la amistad de Haruka sin duda alguna había sido la estupidez más grande que había cometido, pero lo que era peor había sido no haberle creído a Serena cuando está le decía que él rubio no le agradaba, que había algo en la forma en cómo la miraba que la hacía desconfiar. Maldijo al pensar que posiblemente Seiya no hubiera creído que exageraba, seguramente el pelinegro la hubiera escuchado y no la hubiera expuesto a un hombre en el cuál ella no confiaba.

Taiki y Lita había intentado ayudarlo hasta donde él se los había permitido, había recordado la plática sostenida con su cuñada luego de que por culpa de una de sus amigas y su insistencia en llevarlo hasta el altar se le había ocurrido la estupidez de decirle a Andrew que se iba a casar y lo peor era que no dejaba de pensar en que lo más seguro es que Serena estuviera pensando que finalmente se había olvidado de ella. Cuando la realidad era que no se imagina el resto de su vida sin ella y mucho menos compartirla con otra mujer.

Mientras por su cabeza pasaban un sinnúmero de pensamientos el timbre de su departamento comenzó a sonar, dando un suspiro dejo a un lado la copa de whisky que se había servido y se levanto a abrir. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a la persona que estaba frente a él, pero al final se hizo a un lado y le concedió la entrada al hombre que le sonreía.

– **Vaya luces espantoso **– fue el saludo de Andrew – **Pero bueno, vayamos al grano que tengo una cita está tarde y no quiero retrasarme **– le dijo mientras se servía una copa como si estuviera en su casa y se bebía su contenido de un solo trago – **Estoy aquí por negocios, de hecho estoy haciéndole un favor a mi querido primo y quise aprovechar para decirte que hace poco vi a Serena **– le dijo mientras se sentaba en un sofá. Yaten no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ilusión al saber que Andrew sabía dónde encontrar a la rubia – **Como esta ella **– pregunto mientras tomaba su copa nuevamente –** Se encuentra bien, de hecho creo que nunca la había visto tan bien. Bueno… pero lo que voy a decirte ahora no creo que te lo tomes tan bien, por eso quise decírtelo en persona, Serena y mi primo acaban de tener un hijo **– la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Un hijo, la mujer que amaba le acaba de dar un hijo a otro hombre. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras se le habían anudado en la garganta, la había perdido, con un hijo ella nunca podría volver su lado – **Ella parece estar bien y creo que es momento de que continúes con tu vida sin preocuparte por ella…. Ahora creo que lo mejor es dejarte solo, estaré en la ciudad un par de semanas más por si me necesitas, aquí están los datos del hotel donde me hospedo **– se despidió Andrew dejando sobre la mesa un pequeña tarjeta.

Yaten quiso emborracharse y olvidarlo todo, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no serviría de nada, sonrió al imaginar a la rubia con un pequeño entre sus brazos, había cumplido su sueño de ser madre solo que lo había hecho sin él. Miro la fotografía que descansaba sobre la mesa y se encontró con la sonrisa de aquella mujer a la que le había entregado su corazón hacía tantos años atrás, dio un suspiro luego de un par de minutos. Supo entonces que ella ya no lo necesitaba y aunque se alegraba por eso al mismo tiempo sentía un vació en su vida, siempre la había amado y sería casi imposible mirar adelante y darse cuenta que ella nunca estaría a su lado.

Recordó entonces la promesa que le hizo, ella quería que fuera feliz… y aunque le costara toda la vida lo iba a conseguir. Porque se lo debía, no había sabido cuidar de ella en el pasado pero por lo menos cumpliría su promesa.

* * *

Serena despertó esa mañana sintiéndose un poco extraña, a penas hacía un mes que había retomado la intimidad con Zafiro y aun le sorprendía encontrarlo desnudo a su lado. Un sonrisa perfilo sus labios, era algo tonto que se sintiera como si acabara de perder su virginidad cuando la verdad era que compartía su lecho con ese hombre desde tantos años atrás. Pero la verdad es que para ella la vida acaba de comenzar, finalmente había encontrado una razón para continuar, su hijo y ese hombre le necesitaban. Zafiro la había amado sin medida y a pesar de todo lo malo que le había hecho se merecía que ella le correspondiera un poco sus sentimientos.

Estaba por levantarse cuando los brazos del peliazul la rodearon nuevamente por la cintura y en poco tiempo se había situado nuevamente sobre ella. Sus ojos brillaban mostrándole el deseo que sentía nuevamente. Serena le sonrió y puso sus manos sobre su pecho para obligarlo a separarse de ella – **Zafiro… sé que no quieres hablar sobre Yaten pero… **– titubeo antes de continuar, pero cuando se disponía a seguir hablando la mirada furiosa del peliazul la tomo por sorpresa de la misma forma que lo hicieron sus palabras – **No… no quiero hablar sobre él… ¡Maldición! Es que no entiendes que no voy a permitirte que vuelvas verlo, él y su hermano ya no forman parte de tu vida. Y antes de que lo digas tampoco les debes nada… o es que acaso has olvidado a la mujer que encontré hace cinco años en un parque de Tokio. Por Dios estabas destrozada, no tenías voluntad propia, casi estabas muerta en vida… ellos no consiguieron protegerte y por su culpa te lastimaron… así que lo último que vas a hacer en tu vida es regresar, es hora de que te metas en la cabeza que tu lugar está aquí a mi lado y eso no va a cambiar. Y escúchame bien porque es la última vez que lo digo, nunca… nunca te vas a ir de mi lado **–

Serena se quedo callada pero en el fondo sabía que Zafiro estaba equivocado, por supuesto que les debía mucho a los hermanos Kou, después de todo ellos habían sido su única familia desde que murieron sus padres, pero sobre todo sabía que Yaten no había sido el culpable de lo que le había sucedido, se pregunto entonces si el peliplateado se culpaba a sí mismo. Le asusto pensar que fuera así porque sabía que esa culpabilidad no le permitiría ser feliz. Sabiendo todo esto su resolución aumento, ella viajaría a Japón y nadie iba a detenerla.

– **Siento mucho que pienses de esa manera, pero sabes mejor que nadie que no pienso abandonarte… después de todo desde hace cinco años he sido solo tuya y eso no va a cambiar. Quiero que sepas que estos últimos meses he aprendido a ser feliz a tu lado y aunque quizá no me creas he llegado a quererte y a perdonar tus errores. Pero quiero que tengas claro que si esperas que todo siga como hasta ahora vas a dejarme regresar a Japón para ver a mi familia, incluso puedes viajar conmigo si así lo quieres, pero no pienses que vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión **– le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, lo vio vacilar por un momento y sorpresivamente se arrojo a sus brazos – **Por favor… si de verdad me quieres me dejaras resolver esta parte de mi vida que aun sigue inconclusa **–

Zafiro la sostuvo entre sus brazos, sabía que si no le permitía viajar la perdería nuevamente. Esa verdad lo hizo reconsiderar sus palabras, pero él viajaría con ella para asegurarse que volviera junto a él y a su hijo – **Esta bien, iremos… pero tendrás que esperar a que arregle las cosas en mi trabajo a fin de poder ausentarme por un tiempo. Quizá necesite un par de meses, pero después de eso te llevaré a Japón **– le dijo sin soltarla. Serena levanto la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa y antes de separarse de su lado le beso suavemente los labios – **Gracias… ahora creo que iré a ver si el bebe está despierto **– comento mientras se encaminaba a la puerta – **Ah, te parece bien si nos vemos en un momento para desayunar juntos **– pregunto, pero no espero una respuesta y se marcho sintiendo que finalmente comenzaba a ser feliz en la vida que él destino había previstos para ella.

Zafiro se paso el resto de la tarde revisando el centenar de papeles que había sobre su escritorio, pero la verdad era que no podía concentrarse, no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría suceder cuando Serena y Yaten se vieran nuevamente, lo atormentaba pensar lo mucho que la rubia había amado a ese hombre, sobre todo porque en el fondo sabía que él peliplateado siempre ocuparía un lugar en el corazón de su amada y eso probablemente no cambiaría nunca.

* * *

Dos meses después el viaje a Japón se había retrasado indefinidamente y el peliazul se encargaría de que siguiera así, sabía de ante mano que le había prometido a Serena aquel viaje pero era demasiado arriesgado y no estaba seguro de querer correr ese riesgo.

Zafiro dejo el estudio sintiendo la culpa atormentándolo, claro que no era la primera vez pero no había encontrado otra opción. Sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse si esta vez estaría yendo demasiado lejos, tal vez su amor por la rubia hubiera terminado por volverlo loco, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, por lo menos hasta que Yaten finalmente se casará y rehiciera su vida… cuando al fin dejara de representar un riesgo para la vida que había construido junto a Serena. Cuando entro a la habitación que compartía con la rubia la encontró recostada sobre la cama, la verdad es que pasaba la mayor parte del día durmiendo. Sin saber cómo había optado por mantenerla drogada para evitar el viaje, pero verla en esa cama casi todo el tiempo lo hacía sentir el peor de los hombres. Pero la noche anterior había caído aun más bajo… la había violado, se había aprovechado de los efectos narcóticos de las drogas que le había suministrado para poseerla, pero es que la había necesitado tanto, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo mientras la penetraba profundamente, necesitaba sentir que lo amaba, sin embargo cuando derramo su semen dentro de su cuerpo flácido, como si no tuviera vida, se había sentido como un canalla que no valía nada.

La observo a la luz de la luna y le pareció estar viendo a un ángel, su ángel. Se paso la mano por los cabellos sintiendo que probablemente era mejor dejarla ir. Pero el mero pensamiento lo lleno de desesperación, se desnudo y se metió a la cama junto a ella atrayéndola contra su pecho y paso mucho tiempo antes de que el cansancio se apoderara de él y sucumbiera a sueño. Un par de horas después escucho el llanto de su hijo que dormía en la habitación contigua. Se puso una bata y fue a buscarlo, cuando entro a la habitación la niñera ya estaba dando el biberón al pequeño, la despidió y se encargo de alimentarlo el mismo, poco rato después lo llevo entre sus brazos hasta la habitación que compartía con la rubia y lo recostó a su lado, entre él y la mujer que amaba, después de todo ellos eran su familia y nada ni nadie los apartaría de su lado.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Zafiro despertó sintiéndose observado y cundo abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada celeste de su ángel, ella le regalo una sonrisa y en lugar de sentirse feliz la culpa le invadió el alma. Sabía que si ella supiera todo lo que estaba haciendo para evitarle alejarse de su lado ella lo odiaría si no es que lo ya lo hacía, pero a pasar de todo le correspondió con un beso en la frente.

– **Buenos días dormilona **– le pregunto – **Zafiro, que me está pasando… últimamente no puedo mantenerme despierta y me siento tan débil que yo… **– le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. Haciéndolo sentir como si ella ya conociera la respuesta, como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos – **No te preocupes, solo estas un poco débil porque no te has alimentado bien, pero el médico está seguro en que un tiempo más volverás a ser la misma de antes **– le contesto sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Serena lo observo cuando se puso de pie y llamo a la niñera para que fuera por el bebe. Esa maña se sorprendió cuando se encontró a su hijo acurrucado entre su cuerpo y el del peliazul, pero no pudo reprimir el deseo de tomar una de sus pequeñas manitas y besar su cabecita, él era tan pequeño y ella tenía tanto miedo de lastimarlo. Pero cuando enfoco la vista en Zafiro supo que él nunca le permitiría hacerlo y entonces lo quiso un poco más. Sin embargo en ese momento al escucharlo decir que volvería ser la misma de antes le recordó que eso no era verdad, ella no podría ser la misma de antes. Ella había cambiado.

Cuando la niñera se llevo al bebe para hacerse cargo de él, Zafiro se acerco hasta ella y comenzó a besarla, el beso comenzó lento pero después de volvió más exigente. Sus manos comenzaron a tocarla por debajo del camisón y un recuerdo regreso a ella. En ese momento se sintió aterrada y lo empujo hasta que consiguió separarlo de ella – **Lo siento, Zafiro, no sé qué me pasa **– susurro sintiendo miedo de que los recuerdos regresarán a ella – **No te preocupes, todo está bien ahora tomate las pastillas que dejo el médico y descansa un poco más **– le dijo mientras le daba una pastilla, era el mismo medicamento que le había estado suministrando y con él que la mantenía drogada, alejada de la realidad, sin embargo también la mantenía a su lado.

Pero lo que Zafiro desconocía en ese momento es que ella lo sabía, que lo había descubierto en los días pasados, pero que de pronto le pareció que era demasiado tarde para hacer nada, sabía cuál había sido su error… había cometido la tontería de creer que entre ellos podía existir una relación como la que siempre había soñado, al final había comprendido que la felicidad no estaba hecha para ella. Ahora estaba demasiado cansada para pelear, era muy tarde para ella. En el momento que Zafiro dejo la habitación Serena ya se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño. El peliazul entro a su despacho y desde ahí llamo a Andrew, esperaba que finalmente su primo le dijera que Yaten Kou ya estaba casado y por lo tanto ya no representaba ningún peligro para la frágil relación que lo unía a la rubia.

* * *

Taiki se encontraba esa noche esperando el regreso de Yaten había tardado mucho tiempo en decidir si era prudente señalarle a su hermano que el camino que había decidido tomar no era el correcto. Y al final después de una larga discusión con Lita, quien, por supuesto era ávida defensora de su Mina Aino decidió que no pasaba nada si intentaba hacerle ver a Yaten que tomar por esposa a la rubia no lo haría feliz como estaba empeñado en creer.

Ya era pasada la media noche cuando Yaten finalmente entro en su departamento y se llevo un susto al encontrar a Taiki esperándolo, supuso que no tenía razón para sorprenderse por esa inesperada visita a mitad de la noche cuando hacía semanas que lo esperaba.

– **Se porque has venido, pero no hay nada que puedas decirme para que cambie de idea… me caso en un par de meses y esa es una decisión que no voy a cambiar **– aclaro mientras se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba sobre el sofá – **Lo sé, pero no creo que este demás decirte que estas cometiendo un error… tu no amas a Mina y lejos de hacerla feliz convertirás su matrimonio en una tortura **– le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al ventanal para observar la ciudad en calma – **De qué demonios hablas, claro que la amo **– se defendió el peliplateado sintiéndose irritado por las palabas de Taiki. Acaso el castaño creía conocer sus sentimientos, diablos, si solo supiera lo mucho que le había costado tomar esa decisión, darse cuenta que Serena nunca iba a volver a su lado había supuesto un duro golpe y sentía que ya había sufrido demasiado por su causa – **En ese caso no voy a decirte nada más al respecto, ah otra cosa y antes de que diga nada recuerda que acabas de decirme que amas a Mina y que vas a casarte con ella **– ambos se quedaron en silencio un par minutos antes de que Taiki reuniera el valor para decirle lo que le habían contado –** Andrew vino esta mañana a la oficina buscándote, tenía que regresar a Milán esta tarde me dijo que sospechaba algo raro estaba pasando con Serena, pero que como nadie podía verla no estaba seguro… Yaten estoy preocupado por ella, no es normal que nadie pueda verla **– se quedo callado al percibir la expresión en el rostro de Yaten. Sabía que esa noticia iba a cambiar definitivamente los planes del su hermano, pero tal vez ahora las cosas retomaría su camino natural – **Voy a viajar a Milán y Zafiro Black tendrá que dejar que la vea si no quiere enfrentarse a un escándalo… **– esperó la respuesta de Yaten, creyó que inmediatamente querría tomar el primer avión y saldría en busca de su amada, pero la respuesta que tuvo por parte de su hermano lo tomo por sorpresa – **Creo que ella tomo su decisión hace casi dos años y yo ya tomé la mía, así que lo siento… no puedo ir contigo y creo que lo mejor sería que tu tampoco lo hicieras. Pero si esa es tu decisión, que tengas buen viaje y procura regresar antes de mi boda **– dichas las últimas palabras se retiro a su habitación, esperando que él castaño no se hubiera percatado lo afectado que se encontraba, pero creía que había llegado el momento de que rehiciera su vida, y Mina era una buena mujer.

Taiki dejo el departamento de Yaten creyendo que probablemente era mejor que su hermano decidiera hacerse a un lado, pero esperaba que cuando volviera a Japón con Serena no cambiara de opinión. Porque estaba seguro que traería consigo a la rubia, ella no era feliz con Zafiro y el iba a ayudarla.

* * *

Zafiro estaba en su oficina cuando recibió la visita de Taiki, al final había terminado por recibir al castaño luego de haber intentado deshacerse de él las primeras cinco veces que estuvo ahí, pero ese hombre era muy persistente y lo habría echado a patadas nuevamente si no lo hubiera amenazado con ir a la policía a denunciarlo de secuestro, y no era que temiera ir a la cárcel si no que se armaría un escándalo que al final terminaría por perjudicar su trabajo.

Estaba sentado tras su escritorio cuando el castaño entro, ambos se miraron un par de segundos y finalmente fue Zafiro que rompió el silencio que se había formado – **Que te trae por aquí Kou **– pregunto sin haberle ofreció si quiera que se sentara – **Lo sabes muy bien, pero de igual forma voy a decírtelo… quiero ver a Serena **– Zafiro sonrió al escucharlo, por supuesto que sabía que había venido a verla, lo que no estaba seguro era de que esa fuera una buena idea – **Y tu hermano **– pregunto esperanzado de que el peliplateado ya se hubiera casado y finalmente el pudiera respirar tranquilo nuevamente – **Está a punto de casarse… pero vayamos al punto, entre mi hermano y Serena nunca podrá volver a pasar nada. Creo que lo dos estamos de acuerdo en eso, razón por la cual no entiendo porque se empeña en aislarla del mundo **–

Zafiro sabía que el peliplateado tenía razón, ya había llegado demasiado lejos, el único problema que tenía ahora era que Serena no estaba en condiciones de recibir a su hermano, pero no podía evitar por más tiempo el encuentro al final buscaría una escusa para el estado de la rubia – **Muy bien, si no tiene nada que hacer ahora creo que es un buen momento. Pero debe saber que ella ha estado enferma y últimamente se encuentra un poco débil **– le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y toma el abrigo que había dejado descansando sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

Taiki solo asintió, no iba a decir nada, por lo menos no lo haría hasta ver el verdadero estado de la rubia, tenía que ser cauteloso hasta que pudiera comprobar que Serena no estaba siendo maltratada.

Pasó media hora hasta que finalmente estuvieron frente a la mansión de Zafiro en aquella ciudad. Cuando entraron en la enorme casa el castaño se sorprendió al ver que parecía desolada, no se encontraron a ningún empleado. Pensó que probablemente así eran las cosas entre la gente de esa clase, pero también supo que Serena no podía vivir feliz de esa manera, ella siempre había sido sencilla y por sobre todas las cosas irradiaba felicidad. Cuando llegaron a la estancia el peliazul se disculpo y salió a buscar a la rubia, pasó casi media hora antes de que él volviera trayendo consigo a su esposa, pero que en pasado ella había sido simplemente un miembro más de la familia Kou, su hermana.

Taiki espero por un momento que ella se abalanzara sobre él como lo hacía en el pasado y lo saludara efusivamente, pero la mujer que ahora tenía frente a él no se parecía en nada a aquella dulce niña y sin embargo tampoco era como la exuberante mujer que vio por última vez en Canadá, se veía tan diferente, tan indefensa… tan sola.

Por su parte Serena sintió deseos de abrazar a Taiki, su hermano, pero no supo si sería bien recibida y prefirió no hacerlo, simplemente se quedo mirándolo, deseando inútilmente que él hubiera venido a por ella.

* * *

_**Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**_

_**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou**_


End file.
